Expect the Unexpected
by Dreampool
Summary: I'm Brietta Cooper-I mean Anna Rogers. I Thought I was as normal as can be. Boy was I wrong. After a surprise visit, I realize that normal is out of the question. I now have to deal with the Avengers, a powerful twin I never knew I had, a relationship and being in the spotlight. Oh yeah, and the world might just be at stake. There will be other celebrities mentioned.
1. Together Again

_Yet, you never cease to surprise me Captain. Oh Nat you know how it is, and that is how it will always be. THE END._

I blinked. The light of the computer always hurt my eyes. I took a sip of water. I just finished another Avengers fanfic. I'm Brietta( Bri-Etta) Cooper. I just your average, 14 year old girl whom is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do.

I flipped my long brass colored hair over my shoulder. I didn't really think much of myself. I worked hard in school, i was smart, a straight A student and I knew how to fight. I was well respected at my studio. I had light colored skin although it got tan in the summer. I lived in California, had a little sister named Hallie and two dogs named Coco and Twix. I had fierce green eyes that can make people uncomfortable, but they could also hold a million secrets. I was well mannered for the most part and had awesome best friends. But yet, I couldn't help but feel different. In a good way, like there was something special about me. Not to be conceded or anything.

I searched through the fanfics reading what really sparked my interest. I wasn't much of a tom-boy or a girly girl more like in the middle. But when it came to the Avengers, I go into geek and superfan mode. I always thought Captain America and The Black Widow as well as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were good shipping's. I Ship Captain Widow all the time, it was crazy.

It was about 10:30 at night, but I was still in my shorts, Tee and converse giggling about the story I was reading. I was too lazy to change. Something although I had noticed in these past few months before my birthday. Whenever I would work out in TKD or spar I was suddenly more agile and stronger. It was weird. Not a lot of girls who were 4'6 suddenly become 5'4. That's as tall as my mom. Then again my dad is 6' so yeah.

Then again miracles do happen. All the lights were off downstairs except for two, which I needed as my reading lights. My family was upstairs watching the first Captain America as we had watched the Winter soldier earlier that day.

I have a very active imagination, this leads my to think what if they were real?

I would always shake my head at myself saying that they were just actors and S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't exist. But you never know.

My green/hazel eyes glanced side to side. It was really quiet. Okay I'll admit i can be extremely paranoid, but it hasn't done anything yet. I heard something move. I twisted my chair around fully so I could scan the house or what I could see of it anyways. I always felt like their was something watching me, every move I make, every breath I take. It could get really creepy sometimes.

The clock ticked and tocked for each passing minute. I had to steady my breathing or else I would go in full panic mode. But something told me my brain wasn't playing tricks on me this time. Then I heard the door bell ring. I froze in my seat. It rang again. I still watched for the person but discreetly edged my way over to the door. I flipped on another light and Turned around.

I peeked through the glass of our door looking at the person. In a low voice the person spoke. "Matt I swear if you don't open this goddamn door, I will break it down!" I knew that voice. But It couldn't be could it?

I slowly unlocked the door, upon hearing a click I opened it. I'm naive what can I say?

The figure stepped into the room. No doubt I knew who this was. The leather the eye patch, the scar, the guns, and other dangerous equipment hidden in the leather coat. It was Nick Fury. Director Nick Fury.

I took in a large gulp and shakily made my way over to him. His one good eye fixed on me, I saw Maria Hill step into the light. She must've been the one in the shadows.

"Where is Matt Cooper?" He growled in a low voice. "Director Fury, my name is Brietta Cooper. Matt and Ivonne's oldest daughter. Sir." I said remembering my manners. His eyes scanned me like I was a prize. "Where is your father?" Fury asked again. I held up a finger.

(Not that finger you people. Shes naive not ignorant.) "D-Dad. There is someone here to see you..." I called up the stairs fear started clenching my throat.

He opened the door and peeked down at us. His eyes widened before he came out and almost ran down the stairs. "Nick Fury? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. He glanced at me and paled.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually Agent." Agent Hill said. "She has to come with us, its time that she realized that it's time and that the powers are showing."

My dad's eyes widened. "Why do you have to take her? Can't she stay with u-?" The look director Fury gave him silenced him. His dark gaze shifted over to me.

"Brietta go get your birth certificate and as much stuff you can fit in two bags." I just stared at him. "Please explain? I am clueless. Why would I leave my family? Isn't there an option?" I asked.

"No. Agent Hill will explain on our way to Stark Tower." He informed. I cast a glance at my dad. His eyes brimmed with tears. He hugged me. Go get your stuff. We will miss you more than you could ever know. "

Why was this happening?

"No! I don't want to leave you!" I said emotion choking my voice. "Etta, trust me. You will be in good hands. Its time you know the truth."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Okay." I whispered. My voice quavered. I ran to my room and stuffed what I thought I needed, my special stuffed animal, my black belt, my hairbrush, my necklace my auntie gave me and the bracelet my Nana had given me. I stuffed as many clothes as I could fit and last but not least my picture of my family. I looked at my room, so dark and meaningful. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my wallet and phone and walked out.

A dark car laid on our sidewalk, I cast one last glance at my house and stepped into the car saying goodbye to everything I had ever known.

What will happen to me?

* * *

The car ride to the airport was bearable and we entered a private jet. I sat my things down and stared at my phone reading Avengers fanfiction. I was trying my hardest to not let my emotions get to me. Agent Hill sat across from me.

"Whatcha' doing Brietta?" She asked. "Reading Fanfiction Ma'am." I replied not bothering to look up. "Who about?' I bit my lip. "The Avengers?" I said with a blush on my cheeks. She chuckled.

"So Director Fury said that you could inform me about why I'm being taken away to a place? Who are them? I have so many questions its ridiculous." I huffed.

"You need to meet with a very special team. Two of them are connected to you and vise- versa, the serum I can tell you about when we get there which is something everyone will need to hear." She answered.

I nodded. "Okay I guess, and you don't have to call me Brietta you can call me In Wha or Etta. Its what my friends call me." She raised an eyebrow. "In Wha? what does that mean?" She asked.

Now it was my turn to chuckle. I did. "In Wha means 'Unbroken Glory' in Korean. I earned that nickname from all of my Tae Kwon Do friends. You see I Competed and trained and tested a lot in Tae Kwon Do. I always passed or won something in tournaments. During the time period all of my friends have no changed their belt at least once, meaning they didn't pass a testing. Well I never got that. I was always ahead of the game, working hard and everything. In Wha is also the name of the Blue belt form so they just started calling me In Wha. And it stuck. Even with the instructors."

I could hear the turbines of the jet slow down. We were nearing a stop. "One more question. How did you know I was there?" She asked.

I smiled. "My paranoia gets to me."

* * *

New york. I'm in New York.

I was in a black SUV and I absolutely marveled at the sights. Then we stopped at a huge tower. I let my gaze drift up and my eyes bugged out. It was Stark Tower.

The Stark Tower was bigger than I expected it to be. Well, to be honest I didn't expect it to be real either. It was like 80 stories high or something like that, I was never good at estimating.

"Do they know I will be here?" I asked Agent Hill. She smirked. "Only few. The rest will be surprised though." The elevator dinged and we stepped on the floor. "I still can't believe I will get to meet SHIELD Agents !" I squealed. "Trust me In Wha you will be surprised in more ways than one." She said.

She walked into a hallway and opened a door. "Just set your stuff inside and go to the conference room. Its just the next floor up. We will meet you there." She said and scampered away.

The room was nothing special just a bed a TV a bathroom a dresser a closet and a nightstand. I set my stuff down on the bed and walked out of the room. The hall stretched father ways down.

I walked out of the hallway just to be almost struck in the shoulder with an arrow, I moved in time for it to hit the wall. Then I was grabbed by the shoulders and a knife was held to my throat. I sighed. I pried the hands off and grabbed my attacker's shoulder. With a huff I flipped over my attacker and backed away.

The attacker got up and looked at me straight in the eyes. I began to noticed the features of my attacker. I knew who this was. The bow and Arrow, ice cold blue eyes, sandy brown hair, black jumpsuit.

He brushed himself off and smiled. "You are a lot stronger than you look kid. What's your name?"He asked. "Brietta Cooper, nice to meet you sir." I said holding my hand out. He grasped and shook it.

"Clint Barton nice to meet you. What are you doing in Stark tower?"

"I was brought here to meet the some people, and blah blah something about serum showing, about finding my true self before danger come and blah blah blah. It was something like that. Some of you were suppose to know, I guess. That's what Fury said." I explained.

He shrugged. "Where were you headed before I almost killed you?" He asked sheepishly. "To the conference room on the next floor." I said. "I was headed there too. So lets go up then?" He said. I nodded.

We headed towards the elevator. "As long as you don't try and kill me again..." I murmured. He laughed. "I make no promises." I noticed the buttons on the elevator and seven of them stood out. Each had their own symbol and I it occurred to me whom I was about to meet.

The elevator soon opened to let us onto the next floor it opened right into a conference room. Agent Hill and Fury were already there. I chose a seat and sat down.

"Oooh spinny". I twirled around in my chair trying not to laugh. I stopped and they looked at me like What the hell are you doing? I shrugged and said. "What? I still need to have fun ya know."

The Avengers walked into the room one by one. This has to be a awesome dream... but no. It was cooler because it was real!

'At last you have all finally made it. Now we have a very important person here with us today. Brietta say Hi."

I smiled and waved. "Hai!"

"Now we have brought her here because she is very special. Nothing has been seen before, except in two people. She has turned 14 and the powers are showing. Three of you already know who she is. One of you just knows that she is staying here. But none of you know that she will become part of the team.

"Woah woah woah. Fury you said there was going to be a person staying here, but you didn't say she was going to be a 12 year old girl!" Tony exclaimed.

I huffed. "Hey I'm 14, FYI" I noticed Natasha and Steve staring at me weirdly. I blushed and looked back to Fury.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Stark. At some point she might even be able to kick that sorry ass of yours." He replied coldly.

Tony snorted. "Yeah right."

"Anyways back to the concept of her being here. She has serum in her. Not just any kind of serum, there were two kinds we could detect. Those were the serum Romanoff was injected with and the super soldier serum." Everyone's gaze shifted to me. I noticed but I too was in shock.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "I would have remembered intense pain or needles or something, I just remember a pretty content childhood and I have a photogenic memory." I said.

"You Brietta were born with it. You had to be sent away to be under protection so you wouldn't be traced down and killed or harmed. But after you turned 14 you had to come back. Your strength and agility will only grow. So it needs to be controlled. You will be getting a personal trainer, he will be here tomorrow. He is to help you control and bend your abilities to use them to your full potential."

Dr. Banner stood up. "Director as much as you make sense, if Brietta here has traces of the serums in her and she has no memory of it, you say she was born with it. There are only two people who have those serums in them. DNA and RNA are passed down from the parents. Which it only leads to one solution." Banner turned to me. I looked around seeing everyone's faces dawning in realization. Everyone's except for Three.

I put two and two together. My jaw dropped and I turned to look at Banner. My eyes showed of confusion and realization. "Your kidding right?" I asked him. He shook his head and took off his glasses.

My gaze whipped around. Green eyes met mine. So did blue. My breathing grew more intensified. I sat down in my chair. My head was spinning. "My whole life was a lie." I said my eyes wide. The room was silent. "It was for your protection. Or else you would have died." Natasha said. She murmered something else that I did not catch.

I steadied my breathing or else I would have gone on a rampage. I softened my gaze. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Then I spoke. "I understand." I opened my eyes to see shocked gazes throughout the room. "She took that better than I thought she would" Banner murmured to Thor.

" I understand that, if I had kept my true identity I might have been dead ages ago. But that is no reason to keep yourselves hidden for this long." I reasoned.

They nodded. "I guess you have a point. But we didn't want you to just fangirl and think it was all a joke. You needed time to mature and think it through before anything." Cap said.

I nodded. Then smiled. "You seriously think I'm NOT fangirling right now? Inside I'm screaming my head off. I mean come on you guys are thee awesome! We got Bruce the brilliant doctor and destroyer, Hawkeye the best marksman in the universe, Thor The god of thunder and fan of Pop tarts, Iron Man the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, Captain America the great savior and role model and Black Widow the most bad ass woman I've ever seen. Just for the fact that I take up most of my spare time writing and reading fanfiction about the Avengers! As well as trying to find new ways to ship my OTPs! The other times I'm at Tae Kwon Do or sleeping but still!

Tony smiled at me. "I know I ship them too." He chuckled. I burst out laughing while Cap had the most blank look on his face. "Ship? OTPs? Fanfiction?" He asked. This only made me laugh harder.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I said through stifled laughs. "Well now that's done. You are all dismissed. Brietta. I expect to see a improvement in your training." I nodded and he and Agent Hill left.

"Wait Clint, you didn't looked surprised. Why?" I asked him. He gave me an smile. "Your mother is like my sister. Of course I would know. Besides I'm your godfather." With that he left, but not before giving me a hug.

Soon all of the other Avengers left too. All Except Cap and Widow. I soon found an awkward silence among us. "Come on Brietta lets go for a walk. I want to know what happened in the 13 years you weren't with us." Nat said. I gave a small smile and followed them outside.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. "Everything you can tell us." Cap said. "Well first I want to ask you a couple of questions." I said. "Ask away. Unless its about my past them you will never know." Nat said.

I giggled. "Well for starters whats my name?" Captain smiled. "Annaliseia Anastasia Rogers." I nodded. "How long have you two been together?" They looked at each other for a moment. "I believe it been 11 years now? Since we tied the knot." I smiled at them. "Its still hard to believe that this is all real and not a dream."

"We know it may not seem real, but trust me it is. We intend to spend time with you when we aren't on missions. I also hope we can help with your training a bit." Cap said. Nat nodded.

"Now tell me about this fanfiction and your writing stories about us hmm...?" Cap said. I took one look at his serious gaze and ran off screaming and laughing. "Only way to make me talk is if you can catch me!"

Cap looked at Anna run and looked at Nat. "There is no doubt in my mind that, that is our daughter." Nat smiled. "But we still need to catch her don't we?"

And they took off running. Laughing as they ran well as Nat tried to keep up with Cap, well you get the picture. I watched as they searched for me. It was pretty freaking funny.

They soon gave up the search and headed back inside. I chuckled to myself. Then I noticed Nat disappeared. My face dropped to a startled and grave expression. I looked and scanned around me scared for my own well being. I got a text from my friend Sandy.

_Sandy: Hey what's up._

_Me: The sky, getting chased by Captain America and black Widow ya know trying to hide for the sake of my life_

_Sandy: Lol good one_

_ME: Why would I kid about this?!_

_Sandy: you and I both know you aren't getting chased by the Black Widow and Captain America_

_Me: Wanna bet? Skype me._

_Sandy: Fine._

I opened the call and Sandy's face popped on screen.

"Brietta where the hell are you?" She asked. "Stark Tower. WHy the hell would I kid about being Chased or should I say more along the lines of being hunted down by Steve and Nat!?"

"Because They don't exist?" She replied. "Sweetie then I have a lot to fill you in on..."

Sandy then looked startled. "Brietta Look behind you." I turned around and fear spiked through my body. It was Steve. My face fell to a frown. I stood up ready to dash off again, but a large weight landed on my back. I slumped to the ground.

"What did I tell you? Believe me now Sandra?" I asked. The look on her face was priceless. "So you ready to tell me about the fanfiction thing now Anna?" Cap asked. I grumbled. "Okay okay Nat Get off you weigh a lot more than you look." She hesitantly got off my back and I cracked it.

I realized Sandy was still on the phone. I stood up. "Steve, Nat, meet my friend Sandy." I said showing them Sandy. Nat waved. "Hello I'm Natasha and this is my husband Steve."

"Well That Romanogers thing was pretty much spot on." I smiled "I Know right!" "Wait so what are you doing in New York and at Stark Towers?" I looked at my gulp- parents and they shook their heads. "I'm afraid I can't tell you Sandy. Its classified. But I can tell you that Ivonne and Matt aren't my parents." I said with a nervous smile.

"Then who is?" She asked. "Them." I pointed my figure back to them. "Okay Gotta go bye." I quickly hung up. "So about that fanficion thing..."


	2. SInging,Shopping and Sparring

Sunlight streamed through the blinds on the window.I made my eyes flutter open. I blinked the bright light in. My green gaze scanned the room. This wasn't my room. Then what happened the day before hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh Yeah, I'm the daughter of Captain America and Black Widow. Ooh I get to meet my trainer today.

I twisted my head so I could see the clock.

6:07 a.m

I groaned and put a pillow on my face. "Why can't I ever sleep in?" I grumbled. I got up and stretched feeling my back crack in the process. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and got up. I trudged over to the bathroom and grabbed my brush. I pulled it through my tangled mane.

After about 10 minutes I was finally done. I smiled. My long brass colored hair glimmered in the little light and the russet high lights in my hair shone. I pulled it back into a french braid and slipped on a work out outfit. I tied my belt on. It felt right to.

I stepped out of my room. I turned to see a flying object come at me. I ducked down to see my father's shield being tossed around the room like a Frisbee between Stark and Thor.

I turned back around to be nearly missed by my father madly running trying to get his shield. I snorted and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the cereal and poured some in a bowl and started eating. I watched the more extreme version of keep away. They kept weaving on Cap and I smirked. "On your left!" I shouted.

Cap lunged out and grabbed his shield out of Stark's hands. He flashed a smile at me and I saluted him. I walked over and put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed a water and headed down to the gym.

I looked around. Hmm. The trainer isn't here yet, oh well. I immediately started punching and kicking the bag. Jab Cross Jab cross hook. It was a steady rhythm I had learned in TKD. Ater about 5 minutes of punching I switched over to kicking. After a series of round and front kicks I switched over to the more advanced moves.

"Okay you practiced this in Hyper now you need to nail it." I muttered to myself. I swung my body low and flung my legs up twisting my body then ultimately failing and falling flat on my face.

I groaned and got up. "You need to straighten your legs and arch your back more." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a face I new too well. "Good to see you again Sir" I said dusting myself off.

He walked up to me and smiled. "Miss Cooper? You're the one I'm suppose to be training?" He asked. "Technically I'm not a Cooper. I'm actually a-"

"I see you've already met ." A voice said. We turned around to see Nat and Maria walking towards us. "You know Mr. Hill Anna?" My Mother asked. I nodded. "He was one of my TKD and Hyper instructors. I helped out in class and stuff. Learning to become an Instructor and Leader."

"Wait Brietta why are you here with the Avengers?" Mr. Hill asked. "She is my daughter that's why." Nat said with a hand on her hip. He looked back at me then back to my mom and back again.

"Well I can definitely see the similarities. Like the green eyes, the russet streaks and the agility. But who is the father?" He asked. I chuckled. "That would be me." Cap said walking up behind him. Mr. Hill was only about 5'6 and my dad was like 6 something so he must have seemed like a giant to him. His gaze traveled back to me. "That would explain the strength, hair color and manners." He muttered.

"You must be the trainer that is going to help Anna." Mr. Hill nodded. "I trust you know what your doing apparently Spence?" Maria asked. "Of course Maria. I work with In Wha all the time. It won't be that hard." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

I exchanged glances with my parents and looked at Maria. Then I turned to Mr. Hill. "You know why you've been called here right?" I asked. "To help you with the strength and unlock your full potential." He replied. "You do know I have two serums in me right?"

"The S.S and the R.R. I will be like bouncing off the walls as the powers grow. " He looked at me for a second then looked at Maria. "You left out that minor detail Maria.

I snorted. "That makes it all the more fun!" I giggled happily with a toothy grin. My parents and exchanged glances, while Agent Hill face palmed. "You sure you got this bro?" Maria asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it sis." He reassured. "If she steps out of line just come and get one of us." Cap said. I smirked and placed a hand on my hip. "Good Luck with that." I said.

He glared at me then I caught my mother's glance. "Trained assassin, out of line meaning broken something or dead. Got it." I said She smirked and gave a curt nod.

They all left leaving me to work. I looked at Mr. Hill. "Well we can start on that Butterfly kick and it will make progress to a B-twist." I groaned. "As much as I like falling flat on my face can we work on some strength training or some sparring instead?" I asked hopefully.

I felt a hard kick to my stomach. I huffed out of breath and looked up at Hill. "That the kinda sparring you want?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Fine if you wanna play like that, I'll play." I growled.

I dropped to the ground and flung my legs out catching him behind the knee. He dropped and it was officially on. I had gotten even more agile and strong in the last couple days. I back flipped. Wait since when can I back flip?

I dodged and threw punches and kicks faster than I could in the months before. 5 minutes had passed before we were both out of breath and gasping for air.

"Well you certainly fight a lot more accurately and you have become more relaxed which is a huge improvement for you." He complimented. I nodded. "That serum is definitely a big part of this." I said still out of breath.

"I think that's gonna be all for today, we can work more tomorrow." He said. I threw my hands up and screamed. "Food!" Then As fast as I possibly could with out running into walls or furniture I ran into the kitchen. I ground my heels into the ground screeching to a stop. I still lost balance and fell on the marble floor. I picked myself backup and dusted myself off. I opened the fridge and grabbed what I needed to make myself a PB&amp;J. Quickly as I made it, I consumed it.

"7 sandwiches? New record. Nice, you could try and take Thor in an Eating contest." Stark said from behind me. I shrugged. "I am a growing girl. I need food. Its like every teenager's past time." I said putting the dish in the sink.

"A growing girl doesn't need 7 sandwiches." Tony pointed out. I turned to him. "Never. Ever. Underestimate my stomach." I said pointing a finger at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"By the way Pepper and Nat wanted to take you out to go shopping for like a girls day or something." All the color drained from my face. "You ok?"He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine its just that I have very bad memories of shopping." I said shakily remembering the past. He shrugged "whatever, but you will be dragged to go shopping. Pepper doesn't take no for an answer. Especially when it comes to shopping." He said walking away.

I groaned. "Anna! Where are you?" I heard Pepper call. I smashed my head into the refrigerator door hoping to pass out. But no. Stupid serum.

Pepper walked into the kitchen smiling brightly. "There you are! Come on now! Get changed and we can go shopping!" She squealed. I sighed. "There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?" I asked.

She shook her head. I groaned and trudged to my room. I changed out of my work out clothes and slipped into some skinny jeans and a nice top with my converse.

I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. "Ooh 9 people rated me hot. Well that's new" I said seeing the notification. I looked up from my phone to see my mother and Pepper waiting for me.

I shrugged and put my phone in my pocket. "let's get this over with." We drove to what I think is the biggest mall in history. It was huge. I saw some good stores like Forever 21, Charlotte Russe, Styles for Less, Bath and Body Works and all that other girly stuff.

"Where do you want to start?" I looked around. My gaze stopped at Forever 21. "I guess we can go there." Pepper pulled me into the store. I saw many revealing tops and dresses. I shuddered.

Pepper came up to me with like 5 dresses in her hands. "You getting me in a dress is as successful as the Trix rabbit trying to get the cereal. I don't do dresses. Unless its for a special occasion. Even then if you saw me in a dress its like you would be seeing a unicorn." I retorted.

"Well what do you prefer?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Something I can fight in. There are still many reasons why I don't like wearing to fancy things, especially at school. But I love jeans and boots tops it really doesn't matter as long as its not revealing." I explained.

"What about crop tops?" She asked. "Their not too bad I guess, but I still prefer something that if i get hurt, my skin won't be showing." Nat smirked. "Now I have no doubt your my daughter."

I chuckled. Then remembered something. "Nat. I just remembered. SCHOOL! I only have this last month then I am off for summer. Its my last year of middle school. Can't I finish it before I live in NYC permanently?" I pleaded.

"Its too much of a risk Anna. If someone dare say found out about your true identity, we don't know what will happen." Nat said not bothering to look up from the clothing rack.

"Then come with! Can't you all use a vacation after what happened, After all the missions you've done. You can meet my dogs and the people I have been living with for the past 14 years of my life." I reasoned.

"I know the people you've been living with. Ivonne and Matt are retired agents."

Then Pepper piped up. "Why not Nat? We could all use a vacation and you could keep an eye on Anna while your there." Pepper begged.

"We will see what the boys will have to see about this." I squealed. "thank you!" For the first time I hugged her. It felt natural.

4 more hours of shopping...

"Pepper I think we have enough bags! Can we eat now please?" I asked tripping over the bags I was carrying. "Of course! I know this great place to eat and there is Karaoke!" Both Nat and I shared a glance.

"Eat all, Sing Out." I read the sign. We walked it. A wave of Food hit my nose and I could basically feel myself drooling. We were quickly seated and we ordered our food. I looked around. There was a large stage in the middle of the room with a dj on the side. I casually sipped my drink and looked on my phone.

"Hello everybody! You know what time it is! Random Karaoke! Lets choose our next victum- i mean singer." The DJ boomed. A waiter handed the DJ a paper. "Well we got our singer! Table 4 chair 3" A bright light suddenly flashed on me. I looked up. "Huh?" I asked confused.

"You are the lucky singer of tonight's Random Karaoke! Come on up here." I shook my head. "Come On don't be shy." The DJ said. "I'm not shy, I just don't sing." I retorted.

"Well too bad." He said. A large bouncer came over and by the shoulders picked me up and put me on stage. Just then I noticed the rest of the Avengers walking in and sitting down at our table.

I tried walking off stage but the bouncer or should I say bouncers gave me a glare and I glared back. "What will you sing for us today?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"I guess number 16." I said. The lights dimmed and the music started. Then I let my voice flow.

_I know that we are upside down_

_so hold your tongue and hear me out_

_I know that we were made to break_

_so I don't mi-i-ind_

_You cue the lights _

_I'll draw the blinds_

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we were made to break  
_

_So i don't mi-i-ind_

I could feel the tempo smoothing out and I closed my eyes. Then opened them again and took a step forward.

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_oho oho ooho oho_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you gonna stay the night? _

_Doesn't mean were bound for life_

_so so-oo-oo-oo _

_are you gonna stay the night?_

The music blared out and I could see the shocked gazes of my parents. I started to feel the rhythm of the beat and got more into it. I swayed and danced to the little instrumental.

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Doesn't mean were bound for life_

_so-oo-oo-oo_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

The music stopped for only a quick second before it started up slowly again.

_I am a fire gasoline_

_come pour yourself all over me_

_We'll let this place go down in flames_

_ only one more ti-i-ime_

_you kill the lights _

_i'll draw the blinds_

_don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we were made to break_

_so what_

_ I don't mi-i-ind_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_oho oho oho ooho oho_

_Are you gonna stay the night? _

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Doesn't mean were bound for life_

_so-oo-oo-oo_

_are you gonna stay the night? _

_Night(x20)_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

The song ended and everyone cheered. I got a standing ovation. Wow.

I blushed and headed off the stage to my family. "That was an awesome song now free karaoke is up for grabs." The DJ said. I sat down at the grins covered all of their faces. "Well kids got talent I'll give you that." Stark said. I nodded flustered. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Nat said.

I shrugged. "It comes naturally, I always sing when I'm alone or have spare time." I replied. The waiter brought us our food. I hungrily ate my chicken wings while the others were more tentative. We paid and left to go back to the Tower.

"So I still need to finish school and its back in Cali. I was thinking why not go for a month long VayKay?"I asked sheepishly. Stark smiled. "always loved the West coast, I'm in" "I have heard about this thing called the Hollywood sign. It would be much appreciated if we could see its glory." Thor said.

"Well I guess we could..." I squealed. "This is gonna be so cool! You guys can meet my dogs and the people I have been living with for the past 14 years of my life!" I exclaimed.

"By any chance could we leave in a few hours? School starts tomorrow. I haven't had an absence all year and a 4.0 GPA. If I can keep it up I will get an award at my graduation ceremony!"

They all nodded. By 5:00 we were in Cali. I excitedly looked out the window at what was so familiar. "wait Anna. Were will we stay?" Banner asked. I smiled.

"Don't worry we have a big house. Big enough to fit all of us." I said happily. As soon as we pulled up I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door and knocked.

A tall fair skinned girl with Light brown hair and brown eyes answered. She screamed when she saw me. We wrapped each other in a gigantic hug. "Etta! I missed you so much!" she said, tears drenched the left shoulder on my shirt.

"I missed you too Hallie!" I said choking back my tears. "Brietta where were you? Dad said you left and that we wouldn't see you again." She said sadly.

My face fell. "I will have to leave again. But I am just gonna finish up school. I was In NYC. At Stark Tower." I explained. She playfully pushed my chest.

"Right like I'm gonna believe that. They don't exist. Although I wish they did." She said. I burst out laughing. "what's so funny?"

"You. Remember what I said about believing and how if you tried hard enough well it would come true?" She nodded. "Technically they were real all along. Hallie I would like you to meet the Avengers." I said gesturing to them. Her eyes widened in awe.

"Pinch me." She said her eyes as wide as plates. I pinched her. "Ow!" She squealed. She glared at me. Then she shifted her gaze back to the Avengers.

"W-what are you all doing here?" Hallie asked. "We agreed that for Brietta to go back to school we would stay here for the last month until she graduates." Captain said.

Hallie nodded. "Come in come in." She stepped out of the door way to let them pass. Ivonne my 'mother' came downstairs. "Hallie! Hallie! I found Brietta on Youtube!" She said frantically.

Then she seemed to notice us. "Brietta! Your back! And with the Avengers?" She said. She hugged me tightly. "I take it you know?" I nodded.

I looked at her. "Its only for the month then I have to leave again. " I said. "Well at least your here now. You can go to your room and then join us for dinner. then tell us what's up."

I ran to my room and flopped on my bed taking in all the familiar scents and smells. I changed into some sweats and walked back to the dinning room. There was a large array of foods laid out on the table. I sat down and started making my plate. Soon the others began to file in Nat sat on one side of me Hallie sat on the had their food and was picking at it.

"So how have you all been?" She asked the latter.

"Fine. How about you Ivonne?"

I stood up. "I'm going to crash for the night. Nat Clint please don't kill anyone. Tony no experimenting, Cap and Bruce ehh just watch them." I said walking away.

"Yes boss." Tony said.

I laid my head on my pillow and let sleep over take me.


	3. School and TKD

I opened my eyes to the familiar room that was mine. It was time to get ready for school. I looked at my closet. Maybe I should wear a dress today? I looked at the floral dress my grandma had given me. I shrugged why not.

I slipped on the dress and my beaten up converse. I felt really self conscious. I figured why not do the whole nine yards? I added a little bit of mascara and I left my hair down.

I walked out of the room to see that only Thor was up. I grabbed my backpack from the corner and started rummaging through it.

"Are you one of the cooper family?" I heard a deep voice asked. I turned around and smiled at Thor. " No Thor it's me Anna." I said. He looked at me then smiled. "ah forgive me lady Anna, I had not recognized you look different." I nodded. " Don't I know. It feels odd wearing something so revealing in a way, but I still keep the shorts."

I rummaged through it again until I found what I was looking for. I tossed a small packet of pop tarts at him. He caught it and smiled.

I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned and looked it was Nat. "you're up early." I nodded.

" can you drive me to school?" I asked grabbing my bag. She nodded. We headed out and I give her directions to the school.

We pulled up and I stepped out of the car. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Natasha questioned. I nodded. " I've been going to school for the past nine years of my life I think I'll be okay." I said.

She drove off. I looked at campus. It seemed quieter. I walked in quietly. In the hallways there was a large crowd of people. All of the gazes shifted to me.

I squirmed under the pressure. Then cheers and applause broke out. I stared around wildly wondering why everybody was clapping.

Then I head on my shoulder. I turned around Only to see my best friends smiling at me. " I must be seeing a unicorn cause Cooper you are lookin fly." Amanda said. I smiled.

"Thanks Manda." Then my other friend who's name was Kate squealed. " Brietta! You are amazing !"

I stared at her all confused. " Amazing? what do you mean? " I asked.

My friend Tika whom I am closest with smiled. "You're all over YouTube! Look." She held up her phone and I watched a video of me singing at the restaurant in NYC. The video was labeled : Talented Girl Sings Karaoke in NYC.

" it has over a million views?" I asked. They all nodded excitedly. "You are the Creme dala creme! The bell of the ball!" Kate said. "Your the pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow!" we all stared at tika.

"Well I don't want to make a big deal out of this. I just did a karaoke thing that's all. Come on the get to class. We don't want to be late." just as I finished speaking the bell rang. "Yay. Time for hell to officially begin. " I said sarcastically to myself.

* * *

I waited and looked at the clock. "Come on one more minute..." The bell loudly rang and I stuffed the rest of my papers into my bag. "Bye Mrs. Coleman see you tomorrow!" I ran out of the door and onto the field.

"Brietta the bitch." I heard a cruel voice say. I groaned and turned around. "Hello Sylvia. What do you want?" I asked Not caring what she really had to say. " I saw your video, not bad voice you have. But that's not why I'm here. I saw the Facebook post of you and the avengers! How the hell did you meet the cast without getting thrown out?!" She screamed frustrated.

I groaned. "I'll have to give Tony a piece of my mind." I growled. Then I looked up at her again. " them and I are close, as one per say." I looked at my phone and texted Tasha.

"Who is Nat? She asked looking down at my phone. I looked back up at her. " Natasha." i said simply.

She snorted. A black Bugatti came up and the window rolled down. I smirked. "My rides here gotta go. Lates." I said jumping into the car. As we rolled away I could still see her shocked face.

" who was that Anna? One of your little friends? " I snorted. " as if! Shes a bully, I been putting up with her bullshit for the past 5 years of my life. Don't know why she chose to pick on me."

I growled under my breath. "Well look at the bright side. Just in the few days I've come to really know you, I can tell your smart, pretty, well-mannered, and one hell of a fighter. You have your black belt testing coming up don't you? Tonight don't you have class? Well I want to watch you. You are amazing don't let it get to you. What ever you've been told just remember your worth more than gold." My mom said.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. "Really? That's means a lot coming from you... mom" I said it. I finally said it. The most inspirational words I've heard came from the most bad ass woman I ever met and she is my mom.

"yea its Wednesday. I work a lot longer for like 5 hours so you can watch." A bright smile suddenly appeared on the Russian's face. "I have an idea! What if I take the adult class with you? Or that Hyper class you keep talking about?"

Fear worked its way into my body. I nodded slowly. "I guess so, but you have to promise not to hurt anyone or kill anyone please?" I asked. She nodded. This was going to be bad, I could feel it in my gut.

TIME SKIP

I finished tying my belt and looked at myself in my uniform. The thick fabric created a nice warmth to it. I turned to see my name on the back. B. Cooper. National Forms and Weapons Champ. I looked at my red collar, it dignified my high ranking in Leadership.

I stepped out of my room to see Nat already in workout clothes. I grabbed by TKD bag and my favorite weapon my Bow staff. "Where you girls headed?" Steve asked.

"I'm headed out to TKD and mom is gonna come with me and try out the class, you know if she doesn't break something or someone." I explained putting my phone in my Uniform.

He nodded and pecked Tasha on the cheek. "Good Luck. Be safe. Tasha don't break anyone please? No weapons unless its one of Anna's certified ones." He stared her down and she took a knife out of her pocket and handed it to him.

I nodded. "Ok later... Dad" I said and we were out the door.

At last we arrived at the studio. I bowed at the door and stepped inside. "Coo-per." I heard a gruff voice say. I turned to see a very tall and muscular man hold his hand out. I shook it. "Alex." I said. I dropped my bag off in the designated area and put down my bow staff.

I turned to see Mr. Hill coming towards me. He held out his hand. "Miss Rod-" I shot him a look that was like: Don't say anything that will blow my cover. "I mean Miss Cooper."

"How are you doing ma'am?" I heard a feminine voice say behind me. I turned to see an old friend of mine. "HI Mrs. Kay." I said happily. I hugged her. I turned to see her Three children staring at me. "Hi Galvin, Lorel, Austin."

"ok so Miss Cooper. Its speed week this week, and-" I zoned out but knew what he was talking about. I my paranoia was getting to me again. Something bad was gonna happen. I could feel it.

Three hours pass and the paranoia still gives me a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach. My paranoia has never been wrong before. I had helped teach the two classes i normally help out with and my mother and I had done Hyper together. It all went well. Better than that it was perfect.

That's what bothered me. The next class started and I took my break. I would normally walk to Starbucks or Juice It Up!, but that feeling I had weighed me down. I clutched the leather seat my knuckles turning white.

I noticed movement outside. Two men in all black and bulky jackets stood outside conversing quietly. I motioned my head over to the door and Natasha's head turned. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded at me.

I heard the shattering of glass and screams echoed the room. My gaze whipped over the broken window. I launched myself up and agents swarmed the studio. I Ran onto the floor. "Alex Sue,Get the kids out! Natasha! Hill! Bonnie! John! Come on!" I barked out orders and they followed without question. They carried guns and knives, but the paranoia already told me that.

Two agents ran two me, the first swinging a punch at my jaw. I expertly dodged it and gave a strong kick to the balls. I grabbed his shirt and wrist and started kneeing him in the stomach, face and groin. He doubled over in pain and i kicked him in the head and he was out cold.

I felt my airway closing as I struggled to breath. I reached behind me and plucked his hands off before I gave a huff of breath and flipped him. He got up and charged at me, but I was ready. I bobbed and weaved as he kept throwing meaningless punches. I felt two strong punches in my face and i felt the blood already streaming. I could see him slowing down so I jabbed his face which hit him right in the nose. Blood gushed and he teared up. I reared up and side-kicked him hard to the ribs. He flew back and landed on the window. A sharp shard stuck out straight through his chest. His eyes stared up sightlessly but a snarl still formed on his lips, blood dripped out from under him and I ran.

In the midst of the battle I could see Natasha easily kicking three guys asses and John and Mr. Hill held out on their own 2 against 6 not a fair fight: to the agents.

I ran over to Bonnie and I kicked the attacker hard in the gut. He stumbled back before I landed a strong uppercut to his jaw. He kicked me in the ribs. I kneed him several times in his abdomen I held him down as Bonnie landed a swift elbow to the back of his neck. He dropped like a stone. She nodded in thanks.

I felt cold metal up against my temple. The agents were all knocked out or dead and Bonnie, Nat, Hill and John all bled heavily. Their fierce gazes swept from the battle and rose in fear at the state I was in.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot her." The agent said gruffly. "Don't hurt her." Bonnie squeaked. "You couldn't possibly care for this little pathetic girl could you. I bet she is nothing what's her life to the hundreds that could be lost. I bet she wouldn't be missed. No one would really care." He asked coldly.

I could hear the bullet click in place as he readied the trigger. At that moment I thought I would have cried like the little 14 year old girl I was, but the way he said those words echoed in my mind.

_I bet she is nothing ... lost to hundreds... wouldn't care... pathetic...weak. _"Now you and me are gonna take a little walk outside and no one will follow unless you wish her dead."

I walked in pained steps outside to the back. It was deserted, desolated. "Now do you have any last requests to make before I kill you to show them what it was all about." He asked coldly, but with a sinister smile that would make shivers run up your spine.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. "Guess not. Now on with the show." He growled. I could feel the cold barrel of the gun up against my temple.

I awaited the bullet to tear through my skull but I could hear a small voice inside my head calling me._ Don't give up yet Anna, it is not your time. You shall live on. You can handle this, its what you were born for._

I opened my eyes and I jerked my head back into the guy's stomach. He dropped the gun and I jumped up and hooked him behind his left knee, pulling him on the rough pavement.

I jumped on him elbowing him in the stomach. He gave a swift uppercut to my jaw and my head reeled back. With my new found agility and flexibility I landed a strong round kick to his face. He kicked me in my ribs and I heard one crack.

I saw him pull out a silver blade and he charged at me. He lunged but I caught his hand and threw his arm down. He swung again this time not missing. I could feel blood ooze out of the wound were he slashed my shoulder.

I could feel my adrenaline pumping and I saw a shard of broken glass. I picked it up and charged at him, the blood pounding in my ears. I swung cutting his cheek. He slashed my forehead and I felt blood drip into my eye. He picked me up easily and threw me across the ground the grit rubbing my tanned skin raw.

I saw a faint shimmer of black steel and I clumsily reached for it. I grasped it and held it towards him. He smiled wickedly. "You won't even dare use a gun. You don't even know what your up against little girl." He rasped.

I could see the startled looks of my friends and family and My gaze hardened. I held the gun up more confidently now. "try me. " I snarled. He lunged towards me again, but with a swift motion I pulled the trigger.

The bullet soared straight through stopped moving and looked down at his chest. Blood streamed out of the wound. I saw the dark gleam in his eyes as did i saw the last of the light fade from them. He dropped to the ground light a weight, his own blood pooling around him, the thick liquid glinting in the fading sunlight.

I dropped the gun and hobbled back to the studio.

NATASHA POV

I heard the bullet fire. I could already see my daughter's glowing face stricken and twisted in pain. The light dying from her eyes. I felt tears fall from my eyes. All injuries forgotten, the battle no more. I looked to see Bonnie crying into her husbands shoulder. Mrs. Kay and Mr Hill were crying too. Alex and John had a grief stricken looks on their faces. I turned to see all of the sad kids and parents staring at us through the shattered window.

I heard grunting. My eyes hardened and I waited for the person who killed my only daughter to come through that door probably wanting to kill us too. I closed my eyes dropped to my knees and sobbed.

ANNA'S POV

I hobbled through the door. The pain it my ribs increased with each step I took. I felt the rush of cool air as I stepped into the studio again. I saw everyone bowing their heads and sobbing. My mother was breaking into tears laying on her knees and crying. Who died?

I limped up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Who died?" I asked fearing for the worst. Her hand shot up and grabbed my collar. "My daughter died." Was all she said.

"Think again." I said. Her hardened gaze snapped up but she saw my face she softened up and hugged me. I hugged her back. I could feel the tears wetting down my uniform, but I didn't care.

I let go of her and looked around. The solemn faces still showed around. Then with a quick smart ass remark I cleared my throat. "You guys I'm not dead." I said loud enough for hopefully everyone to hear.

All of their head rose up their cheeks puffy and eyes red. Smiles grew on everyone's faces. "Brietta!" Bonnie shrieked. She hugged me tightly. Soon everyone was in a group hug. I could feel their warmth and their emotions felt like silk, soft and smooth.

Eventually I was gasping for breath. "Guys you can let go now I can't breath!" I smiled. They all gave me my space. "How did you do that?" I heard Mrs. Kay ask.

"Do what?" I asked confused. The owner of the TDK studio Mr. Gast stepped up with his daughter Jayden in his arms. "How did you stay alive? We all heard the gunshot. We were certain it was you." He asked.

Nods and "mmm hmms" chorused around the throng of people. "I heard a voice say it wasn't my time. It gave me strength I guess." I shrugged. Then I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder again. I winced.

"Why did you all stay? I thought it really wouldn't mean anything if I died. It was my life or hundreds." I said. My friend Miranda piped up. "Exactly, you thought of others before your own well being which has made you strong." She smiled.

"You are humble and kind, great traits to have." Bonnie's Daughter Jordan said. "Don't think that that any traits you possess have come unnoticed. You have become a friend to us all with your warm smile and your jokes to make us laugh." A new voice said. I turned to see my Math and TA teacher Mrs. Coleman . I smiled. For a split second I forgot her son Paul trains here.

"Wow thanks, I never new how much I really meant to everyone." I rasped my voice getting weaker by the minute. I could feel my knees buckling underneath me. I slumped on my knees. I felt really dizzy.

"Hey lets get you to Bruce eh? You took the worst hits out of all of us." I slightly strained my eyes to keep them open. I felt her sling my arm over her shoulders and a path parted for us.

"Get well soon!" I heard Mr. Hill reply. Then in random bursts of Get well soon and Thanks! Your a hero! We walked to the car and I was set down in the front seat.  
Everyone waved as we pulled out of the parking spot. I heard ambulance, police and fire sirens in the background. I closed my eyes and I welcomed the blackness that overtook my body.


	4. Cocktail Party

I shifted my body slightly. Excruciating pain shot up in my solar plexus. I could just barely groan. _Ok body you've had your time to recover now let me open my eyes. _

Slightly one by one I opened up my eyes. It was all fuzzy, nothing was clear and it bugged me. I twitched my fingers. Yay I have use of my limbs again! I blinked once. Then twice. Three times. It started clearing up, detail soon reigned again. I tried rising my upper body and the pain took hold again. I clutched my side and winced.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed I was currently in. It looked like the infirmary or something. I pushed my hair out of my face and laid my hand on my neck. I hissed in pain and quickly retracted my hand. I looked in the mirror to see that I was covered in purple and blue bruises starting from my collarbone wrapping around my upper back to the other side of my neck.

I was covered in cuts and my head was bandaged up. I reached for the metal door. With a creak I opened it. Bright light flitted through the window illuminating the room. I covered my eyes, shading them with my hand.

I could hear faint noise coming from the next room. I discreetly as I possibly could without grunting or groaning, I walked to the large living room. I could see the team hanging out. Tony and Bruce were engaged in a quiet conversation as was Clint, Steve and Thor. Natasha was silently reading a book. I leaned up against the wall and smirked.

None of them have noticed me yet. "GOOD DAYS FELLOW PEOPLES!" I shouted. Steve, Tony and Bruce jumped. Natasha and Clint just calmly looked up. Thor stopped eating his Poptarts and looked up.

Natasha smiled. "At last you finally woke up." She said happily. "How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Three days." Tony replied. I stopped cold then relaxed.

"Sooo I have great news! We have been invited to a party!" Tony squealed. I raised an eyebrow. "Are they asking for a death wish?" I commented. Uneasy glances carried around the room.

"I have to agree with Anna on this one. That would be a bad idea." Banner said. I nodded. "Hey its nothing bad. Its just a cocktail party. My friend is hosting it. There will only be a couple hundred or a minimum of a thousand people there no problem."

I narrowed my eyes. "There is that key word. MINIMUM." I muttered. "I take it you aren't really a party person Anna." Tony said matter-of-factually. I shrugged. "Never been to one."

Tony shrieked. "WHAT?!" I raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. Even my parents seemed genuinely surprised. "What?" I asked. "You never have been to a party before?" Clint asked.

I shook my head. "I prefer to study than hang out get drunk and grind with random teenagers to trashy music. I never even had my first kiss yet so I prefer to keep it that way until high school." I said gradually sipping my glass of orange juice. "I've never been more proud." Steve said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay this settles it we gotta get sunshine over here to a party!" I groaned at the annoying nickname Tony had given me. Steve was Capsicle, Natasha was Little Red, Bruce was Angry Green bean, Clint was Bird boy and Thor was blondie.

Everyone is the room eventually agreed. I stuttered in shock. "You aren't really gonna make me go are you?" I pleaded Steve and Tasha. "Tony won't shut up until you go Anna." Nat said. I groaned.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it." I trudged up to my room and shut the door. I looked at the various clothing in my closet. I picked out two outfits. I heard a knock on my door. "Enter." I said looking at the two outfits. Pepper walked in. "Hey Anna just seeing if you needed any help." She asked. I nodded.

"Which outfit should I wear?" I said holding both of them up. She sighed and shook her head. "You can't wear either of those outfits to a cocktail party. Its formal attire." She glanced at my closet then smiled. She picked out a one shoulder violet colored dress with a transparent see through violet material that draped along and over the shoulder and collar. When i wore it it probably would cut off just above my knees. A sparkly white/gold belt that latched at the waist.

I shrugged. "Ok just lay it on the bed. I need to take a shower. I can still feel the dried up blood in my hair. Its gross." I said. She nodded and exited the room.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As soon it was warm enough I shed my clothes and stepped into the steam. I felt my tense muscles instantly relax as the warm water washed over my body. I sighed. I squeezed the sweet smelling shampoo into my hand and gently massaged my scalp feeling the dried blood washing away, just like all my worries.

After conditioning I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the fluffy towel around my torso and another in my hair. I slipped into a robe and tied it tightly around my slim waist.

I grabbed my blow drier and flat iron and set it on the counter top. "Time for an hour of grueling beautifying. Yipee." I said.

1 1/2 later...

I finished with the last swipe of mascara. I set the little vile down and looked at myself in the mirror. I have to say I didn't look that bad. I didn't wear make-up often, but that didn't mean I didn't know how to use it.

The violet dress hugged the curves I had and the belt made the dress sparkle. I wore 3 inch gold strappy heels and a gold necklace with little amethyst and gold bangles. I straightened my hair making it two times it normal length, and a purple flower held a piece of my hair back. I had applied a purple/gold/silver eyeshadow look with eyeliner and mascara. I wasn't sure if it was too much, but ehh to late for that now.

Its now or never. I stepped out of my room holding my gold clutch tightly. You could say I was clutching my clutch XD. The others already waited in the living room. Everyone looked really nice. The guys wore a nice button down shirt with dress slacks and nice shoes.

The girls looked really nice. Natasha wore a long black backless dress that strapped over one shoulder until it cut off at her knees the the other side flowed down until it reached her ankle. A black onyx necklace filled in her bare chest and I could see her wedding ring sparkling on her left finger. She wore nice black stilettos and she curled her hair. Her make up was light only faint silver eyeshadow, eyeliner and thick mascara.

Pepper wore a tight fitting white cocktail dress that cut off mid thigh. She wore white peep toe heels and her hair was up in a french crown. She wore a low hanging silver necklace and a silver bejeweled bracelet.

"Anna you look beautiful." Pepper commented. I blushed. "Thank you. Its not too much is it?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head. I sighed. "Anna can you walk in those?" Tony asked skeptically. I glared at him. "Just because I don't dress girly doesn't mean I can't act like it. I've been in heels before."

I walked out of the door gracefully in the tall heels. I turned around and place my hand on my hip. "You guys coming?" I asked sassily. They all stepped out of the door and we soon were in the limo and on our way to the party.

Steve looked at me. I looked back. "Anna you know not to mess with any boys right?" I snorted. "You won't have to worry about that! I never been asked out before. I have guy friends. I think they would be too scared of me to try anything. Besides I know how to deal with guys trust me. There are more guys in my old family than girls. I've learned how to cope."

The limo stopped. I smiled as the door was opened. I hopped out of the fancy car. "Well what are we waiting for?" I asked walking away from them.

"I don't think she realizes how sexy she is." Clint said. Steve kicked him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. "What was that for?" He asked clutching his groin. Steve pointed a finger at him. "That's my daughter your talking about Barton. Watch it." He growled. They stepped out and Tasha made the I'm watching you face.

I laughed. They are so funny to watch sometimes. Besides they're clueless. I see everything. Well most things. I waited for them at the entrance to the building. Once they all caught up I walked along side my parents. As soon as we stepped inside the building I was blinded by a thousand flashing lights.

I blinked my eyes and reopened them. I looked back at my family only to see them look unfazed. "Natasha! Captain!" I heard the paparazzi call. I hid behind them as they posed for the cameras naturally. "who are you?" I heard a reporter ask me. I didn't do well in crowds. I shook.

My parents pulled me in between them. "This is Brietta." Nat said. I looked at her confused. "How do you know her? What is your guys relationship to her?" I heard reporters ask.

"That is classified. But she is a close friend" Steve said. I was at a loss for words as they snapped pictures. But I still smiled.

At last they soon died away and I blinked my eyes trying to get the flashing out of my mind. I faced my parents. "What was that all about?" I asked still blinking my eyes. "Sorry sweetie we should have warned you. It can get pretty crazy sometimes." I nodded. "Yeah It would have been good to know about that." I said.

"Yeah, but that is why we will stay in New York after this is over. Even then Press will be a little bitch." Steve snorted.

I thought it over. "Ok I see the point you're trying to make, but what about school? TKD? I can't leave it all behind. What would happen if say someone found out I was your daughter?" I asked.

"Well lets not think about that, but lets keep that hidden for now ok? But don't be surprised if you find your face on the cover of a magazine or something." Steve said. I nodded.

"Ok and I think I have a name for myself. I want it t be Inwa. Meaning unbroken glory." I said. They nodded. "Now lets go in we are wasting time. There are many celebrities here, you might know some of them." Nat said.

We walked into together. I was hit with strong smells, perfume, alcohol, and food. I walked into the mass throng of people. A large food table was set to a far corner in the large room, the bar near it. Large comfy cushions and sofas were scattered around the room. It was amazing how many famous people were here.

I could see many I knew. A great big crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling in the middle of the room. I walked over to the bar and asked for a ginger ale. I thanked the bartender and walked over to a corner and sat down observing everyone.

I took a good long sip of my drink and I could feel energy returning to my body. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my two idols other than Nat and Steve staring right at me. This first was a blond with beautiful blue eyes pale skin and the second had mysterious brown eyes tan skin and brown/black hair.

My mouth gaped. "Hey, I'm Taylor and this is Selena. I've never seen you around before, are you new?" Taylor asked. I could only nod. " I'm Brietta. I guess you could say I'm new I was dragged here by my friends. What made you come over to me?" I asked trying not to sound to harsh. This time it was Selena who spoke.

" We saw you over here all alone and we thought we would introduce ourselves, we didn't want you to be lonely." She said. I smiled. "Thank you. This is my first party and I don't really know anyone here, I'm probably the youngest here. I just want to say I am a huge fan of both of your music and work in general. You two are like my idols." I said smiling brightly.

"Awe that's so sweet! How old are you?" Selena asked. "14." I replied. "Wow you are really young to be here. Want to come hang out with us?" Taylor asked. I nodded almost instantly.

"By the way, I wanted to take pictures tonight to remember this. Would you mind taking a picture with me?" I asked trying not to freak out. "Of course! Would you mind I put it on instagram?" Selena asked. I shook my head. "Not at all! you can tag me in it if you want." We all took the picture and Selena posted it on instagram, the tag said: In LA at Cocktail party with Bestie and new friend Brietta! #La #newfriend #loveyouall.

I smiled. Taylor looked at me for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Hey I think I've seen you before! You're the girl that sang on Youtube at the karaoke place in the mall right?" She asked. "And are you wearing my perfume?"

I nodded and blushed. "Yep, I don't like to make a big deal out of it. It was just a one time thing." I said blushing furiously. "Not a big deal? That video has over a billion views. You have an amazing voice." Selena said. I felt my cheeks reddening more. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from the both of you!" I said. They smiled.

"Come on Brietta! We want to introduce you to some people." Taylor said. With that they both dragged me farther in the large crowd of people. I got to meet a lot more celebrities like Jennifer Lawrence, Sandra Bullock, Amy Poehler, Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Zac Efron, Melissa Mccarthy, Kaley Cuoco, Jim Parsons, Tara Strong, Adam Sandler, Jennifer Aniston etc..

I laughed and laughed at Melissa's jokes (She has a great sense of humor). I smiled genuinely at Selena and Taylor. "Thank you both so much! I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun! Its been amazing!" I said stifling my laughs. They smiled. "Its been amazing to hang out with you! You should give us a call some time so we could do this again!" Selena said. I nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely." I looked at the stage. "Wasn't someone suppose to preform tonight?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess they didn't show up." Taylor shrugged. I heard two people arguing and I motioned my head so Selena and Taylor could listen. "What do you mean she can't preform? What am i gonna do huh Frank? I can't cancel last minute! People are waiting for a top notch performance!" I heard the manager say. "What are they gonna do now?' I asked the girls.

They both looked at me and smirked. "What?" They dragged me over to the manager and they stopped as I rubbed my wrist. "Excuse me Ma'am, but I think we've got a solution to your problem." She smiled. "Ok girls get ready and choose a song." My eyes widened and all the color drained from my face again.

The manager walked away. They turned to me and smiled brightly. "Are you crazy?! I will not sing! I have stage fright! Do you know how hard it was for me to even do karaoke? Especially since it would be before all these famous people." They both gave me pouty faces. I sighed. "Fine. But only if you both sing with me." They squealed. "Ok I think I know what song we should sing..."

We talked backstage. "Girls 2 minutes til you go on." The assistant said. We nodded. "Ok so Brietta you know the plan. We will go on first then as soon as the chorus is done you come on and start the second verse and we know how to do it from there?" Taylor said. I nodded.

I watched as they walked onstage. I saw the audience that was waiting for the mysterious singers. The lights were dimmed and Sel and Tay stepped onstage. I heard the music start and Selena started singing.

_Italic- Selena  
_**Bold- Taylor  
**underlined\- Brietta/Anna

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_  
_ I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_  
_ I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_  
_ Cause all I see is an open door_  
_ And I see where it's leading me_

**All of this energy been bottled up way too long**  
** It's powerful, powerful**  
** You see what I'm getting at**  
** I'm ready for all of that**  
** If I'm not a star, you're blind**

_I've got rings on my fingers_  
_ And glitter in my hair_  
**I bought a one-way ticket**  
** And I just got here**  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
**I'm gonna run this town**  
** Run this town**  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_ And I'm kicking in doors_

**And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for**  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
**I'm gonna run this town**  
** Run this town tonight**

I watched Selena and Taylor walk around the stage owning it. I smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder and A mic was handed to me. I heard my que start and I walked on stage singing.

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
You'd like to see me jump I bet  
Well every day's just like Russian Roulette   
I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets

I cast a glance at my parents and they looked shocked but they smiled. I kept singing...

Cause I'm tired of second best

Tired of sitting bitch  
Tired of hypocrites  
Twisted like licorice  
I'm crushing them in my fist I clenched my fist  
Hushing their ignorance I put a finger to my lips  
You had your chance, now's mine

_I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
**I bought a one-way ticket**  
**And I just got here**  
**I'm gonna run this town**  
**Run this town**  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_

And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
**I'm gonna run this town**  
**Run this town**

_Tonight nothing's standing in my way._  
_There's no obstacles anymore._  
_In a minute I'll be on my way_  
_To the moment I've been waiting for._

**I've got rings on my fingers**  
**And glitter in my hair**  
**Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here**  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town tonight  I held that note beautifully more than I thought I would.

**I've got rings on my fingers**  
**And glitter in my hair**  
**I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here**  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
**I'm gonna run this town**  
** Run this town**  
** I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run**  
** Run this town**

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_  
_ Run this town tonight_  
**Run this town, run this town tonight**  
** I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight**  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...) 

As the music faded everybody applauded. They were dancing to the song. I took in deep breaths and smiled at the crowd. I looked at the girls. "Let's here it for BRIETTA!" Selena shouted into the mic and Taylor held my hand up.

I laughed and we all walked offstage. I hugged the girls. "That was amazing Brietta!" Selena said. I blushed. "You really think so?" I asked. "Don't ask us. Ask the millions that were watching. And the crowd that gave us a standing ovation!" Taylor said happily.

"Millions that were watching?" I questioned confused. "Yeah. Didn't you see the cameras? That was live. On the air." Selena said. "What?!" I shrieked. "You made me perform live? On Television?"

They nodded. I just smiled and hugged them. "You girls are amazing!" I said happily. "Lets go back outside." I suggested. We all walked outside and more applause followed. We stopped and grouped together for pictures.

I was wrapped in strong arms and lifted off the ground. I squealed. I was put down and I turned to see the team standing there. "Brietta that was amazing!" Nat said as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Seriously kid you have gotta stop trying to upstage me. I have an ego to uphold." Stark said as he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. I pried myself out of Tony's grip.

I noticed Selena and Taylor were still standing behind me. "You guys I would like you to meet the lovely Taylor Swift and Beautiful Selena Gomez." I said gesturing to them.

"Hello, its an honor to meet you all." Taylor said. "You both performed great tonight." Steve complimented. The girls blushed. "I take it these were the friends that dragged you too the party?" Selena said. I pointed my finger at Tony. "He is the one that wouldn't shut up until I agreed to go. " I said. The girls giggled.

"Well I'm glad you did. The party is almost over. We have gotta head out, I got a interview and she has a photo shoot to go too tomorrow. You have our number. Lets hang out sometime okay?" Selena said. I hugged the girls one last time before they headed out.

"So I take it you enjoyed your evening?" Clint asked. I nodded. "Did I ever! I got to meet most of my favorite actors and actresses." I paused to yawn. "But I'm beat. When can we go home?" I asked.

"We were just about too come on." I opened my phone and opened my photo album. I saw all the pictures I took with all the celebrities I had met earlier that day. I smiled at the selfies Taylor Selena and I took.

I decided I would make an album and post it on Facebook later. When we arrived back at home I ran up to my room and slipped on my comfiest sweats and tee shirt.

I plugged in my phone and washed all the makeup off. My feet hurt like hell. I climbed back in bed and turned off my Lights. I laid in the plushness of my bed and fell asleep instantly waiting for school tomorrow.


	5. Interviews and Old Friends

I heard my alarm go off and I slapped my hand down silencing it. I opened my phone and hissed at the bright light. I blinked my eyes. 207 notifications? WTF?

I scrolled through the comments and loves on my Facebook and Instagram. I smirked. This will totally get on Sylvia's nerves. Kate messaged me. I opened it. "Oh its a link." I said to myself.

It was on YouTube. It was something from Clevernews? It loaded and the voices of the two girls filled my ears. "Ok so our top story today, a new character for the avengers? This was proved to be true last night in LA as we saw Natasha and Steve Aka the black Widow and Captain America with their new co star." One of the girls said.

"That's right. The Captain confirmed it himself. its not just any person though, a new girl who seems fairly young, we aren't really sure how old, but it seems she could be at least 16 maybe if that is right. Her name is Brietta Cooper, she seems new to this business but we don't know a thing about her. Its like she appeared out of nowhere."

"WELL we do know she is an amazing singer. As you all probably saw her perform so suddenly with two of America's sweethearts Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez. Various pictures were posted on Selena and Taylor's Facebook page of the three at the Cocktail party in LA. She was also spotted with Natasha and Steve in various spots in LA and NYC. So this leads us to think what if there was a special connection between The Captain the Spy and the singer?"

"Yes we did think of that. We did one of the many games and put two and two together. You know how we pick two people and mash up their looks to see if any celebrities look similar to them? Well we found that this Brietta Copper looks very similar to both Steve and Natasha. So this leads us to think what if Brietta was a relative or something like that to the Black Widow and Captain America. Its a very possibility. But we won't know until farther details are released. But we will wish Brietta good luck. That's all for today! Until next time."

I smiled and shook my head. Then I got another message from Kate. I quickly skimmed through the message and shouted "YES!" At the top of my lungs. I flopped back in bed and hugged my pillow. Yaya no school today! Furlough days rule!

I opened my drawer in my nightstand and pulled out my box of candy. I like to call it my snack drawer. I grabbed my laptop and opened Facebook. "Holy crap..." I muttered through my Twix bar.

There were endless comments and likes and tags of me in all of these photos. I scrolled through some of them. What surprised me is most of the pictures I was tagged in where the ones that I took with the celebrities last night. Jennifer Lawrence posted, Taylor posted, Selena posted, Adam Sandler Posted... it was crazy.

I noticed that my album that had like 36 photos of me and the celebrities got a whole bunch of comments. I looked to see me tagged in a video. It was my performance with Selena and Taylor. I watched it. I watched myself strutting around the stage with Tay and Sel singing beautifully to the music. I blushed.

"You know your face will end up turning pink if you keep blushing like that." A voice said. I jumped and coughed choking on the chocolate bar. I glared at Nat. "You may be a master assassin, but you need to stop doing that! One of these days my paranoia will be the end of me..." I breathed looking up the the ceiling.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked. I shrugged. "Its a furlough day. I get to stay home. You have no idea how happy that makes me. My feet are killing me." I said placing my hand on my foot and wincing.

"That's what you get for wearing 3 inch heels and dancing for 8 hours at a party." She remarked. I stuck my tongue out at her. I saw a shape running up behind Natasha. "Tasha look out!" She moved out of the way just in time for a very tall shape to run into the room and pull me in a hug. I could feel my air ways closing. "Katie. Choking not breathing." I gasped. She let go and smiled.

Katie was my neighbor, whom was 18 years old and was like an older sister to me. "Brietta! We saw your performance! I saw the pictures! Is it true you are gonna be an Avenger?" She asked in a flurry of questions. "Katie. Did you run over here? Yes, and slow down. Take deep breaths." I soothed as she caught her breath.

"This is so awesome. You are thee awesome. Not as awesome as Black Widow or Batman but still awesome. I saw the Clever News thing its all true? Do you guys have a connection? What's your super-person name? Oh I have so many questions." She said her eyes bright and round.

I laughed. Partly because of her flurry of questions the other part because of the look on Nat's face. "H-How did she get in here with out any of us knowing? Wha?" She said. I only laughed harder. This time Katie took notice of Natasha. "You. Are. The. Black. Widow." She said her face bright. Nat nodded.

"That's Katie for you. She defies all laws of physics. Or so I believe." I said getting out of bed. I walked out of the room and I walked into the kitchen."Same type Cookies and Cream?" I asked Katie. She nodded her head. "Its a furlough day tradition Katie and I made up. Cookies and Cream Milkshakes for breakfast." I explained seeing Natasha's WTF face. A magazine was slapped on the table and I looked up to see Steve staring down at me.

"Sup." I asked pouring the contents in the blender. "I told you you would be on the front cover of a magazine. Look." He pointed to the picture of Us three on the front cover. I snorted. "Like I didn't realize it already. But its not a big deal. Unless they put together something like I saw on YouTube. They don't suspect anything other then me being your guys' co-star do they?" I asked.

Steve shook his head. "I don't think so, but we will keep it on the down low. We can't let anyone know, that you're our daughter." Then he took notice of Katie. He glanced back and pointed a thumb at her. "Is she..." I shrugged. "Shes cool. She is pretty much a big sister to moi." I said Pouring the thick liquid into two glasses.

I handed her hers and she greedily gulped down the contents while watching Vine on her phone. I saw Steve almost ask why I wasn't in school, but apparently he thought better of it. "Furlough day." I explained as I sat down opening instagram on my phone.

My eyes bulged at the notifications on it. 1k new followers, 6724 likes and 534 new pics of you. I scrolled through all of them. Geez was this a normal thing now? "Katie I went from 178 followers to 1k." I said unsure.

She looked up at me. "Well you have to expect this since your almost immediate rise to stardom." She said casually sipping her shake. I mulled it over while sipping the shake.

I just shrugged. "Hey how many more times are you gonna shrug and blush in this fanfic?" Katie asked. (YES I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL. DEAL WITH IT)

I thought it over. "Dunno" I said. "Well I plan on doing absolutely nothing today so wanna go up to the school and ride boards?" I asked. "Can't. I gotta go to that training thing for Hurricane Harbor. You know." I nodded. "What about your brother?" I asked. "Swim meet" she replied. I groaned.

"Wait more time for COD: Black Opps 2! Yay!" I clapped my hands together. I ran into my room and grabbed my controller. My mother grabbed my controller and I whined. "Why can't I play?" I asked.

"Because you have an interview with Your father and I. The Ellen Show." I brightened up. "Oh I love the Ellen Show! When are we going?" I asked eagerly.

"In a few hours. So you better start getting ready. Yes you can wear your converse, and no you can't wear a tee shirt." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Killjoy." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "I know." and walked out of my room.

"Pros and Cons or having a mother and Father as a Soldier and Assassin... too many to count." I grumbled.

I finally decided on my favorite simple blue/green mid thigh length one shoulder dress with my black converse. I heard my mother call. "ANNA ARE YOU READY YET?" I stepped out of my room and walked to the hallway. My feet felt soooooo much better in converse. I walked or more like skipped to the car and on the way there.

AS we stepped out of the car I could see the giant studio Ellen films in. We walked in and they showed us our dressing room. "I'm gonna check out the bathroom." Steve said. I waved my arms wildly telling him stop. No.

With quick wits I was able to sneak to the corner of the door. Knowing the show, Ellen would be in there waiting for her next victim. I opened the door and jumped out where I knew she would be. But she wasn't there.

I heard 'Raw!" From behind me and a hand on my back. I jumped and fell flat on my face. I could hear my parents laughing hysterically behind me. I Pried my self from the floors grip. Only to see Ellen standing over me holding her hand out with a big grin on her face.

I gave in and laughed as well. She helped me up. "Well, you sneak. Always finding ways to surprise us eh Ellen?" I asked. She laughed. "Of course! Its a real pleasure to meet you Brietta! Might I add you have a great voice." I smiled. "Thanks!" I squeaked. "Now you guys are gonna be on after Selena Gomez." I smiled brighter at the mention of my friends name.

"Where is she now?" I asked. "Oh shes backstage at the snack table." I didn't say much more as I darted out of the room and to the snack table. Sure enough I saw the dark haired beauty picking at the nuts that were on the table.

I calmly inched my way over to the snack table and picked up a small plate. "Try the macadamias they have more of a flare to them Sel." I said. She looked at for a moment then squealed and hugged me. "Brietta!? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Natasha, Steve and I have an interview right after you. What a coincidence." I said happily. I was pretty sure I was beaming.

"Are you gonna preform?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah my new single Slow Down." I nodded happily. "Oh I love that song! Is it weird that I know that entire song by heart? Because I'm like that with both your and Taylor's songs." I said. "You really are sweet, you know?" She said picking at her peanuts. I smiled.

Her alarm went off and she gasped. "Oh Its about to start! I will see you afterwards ok?" She called back. I nodded. "Stay fabulous!" I shouted after her.

I laughed silently to myself. I saw Nat running towards me. "Anna seriously, you need to slow down. Take a Chill pill or something." She said as she gasped for breath.

"Well you didn't have to chase after me in stilettos you realize that right?" I said biting into my granola bar.

8 minutes pass

I watched as the interview edged along. Ellen asked Selena about her new Album Stars Dance, and some other stuff. Then the next question Ellen asked really caught my attention.

"So Selena from this post it tells me you were at the Cocktail party in LA last night with your BFF Taylor. Then in this post it shows you Taylor and the newly found Brietta Cooper. #LA #bestie # Newfriend #loveyouall. Now tell me how you know her." Ellen inquired.

Selena smiled. "Well we had just met that night. She is only 14 going on 15 come this June, so young to be at a party like that one. So we introduced ourselves and really bonded. Then after we sang Lucy Hale's Run This Town and talked and took selfies. It was one of the best parties I've been to all year." She replied.

"Well that is really sweet. Now How bout we slow down a bit- speaking of Slow down... Selena aren't you going to perform?" Ellen asked waggling her blond eyebrows.

Selena made her way over to the stage and began to sing.

I loved the entire performance. It was amazing to sing with Selena, but watching her was just as amazing. "Alright! We thank Selena for being with us tonight! After this break we will talk with Natasha, Steve and Brietta! Stay tuned!" Ellen said.

I jumped over to Selena. I handed her a water and her plate of nuts. "That was totally beyond awesome!" I gushed. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Thanks Brietta! I have got to go, but I wish you an awesome interview." I nodded and we hugged. She waved.

I felt Nat grab my wrist and pull me to the stage. Ellen was already seated in her signature seat. "Alright. Now we have some very special guests here will us today. Please welcome. Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rodgers and Brietta Cooper." She welcomed.

We all walked out and I took the seat closest to Ellen then Nat then Steve. "Welcome back Steve, Nat. And a very warm Welcome to you Miss Brietta. Now I'm correct to assume this is your first interview right?" I nodded. "That would be correct." I answered back.

"Now one of the main reasons we brought the three of you here is we want details about the realitivity between you all. Possibly the next Avenger? Because there has been much gossip, on why Brietta has been recruited so suddenly and why she looks very similar to the two of you. Coincidence?" She asked.

"I wouldn't really call it a coincidence. There are many reasons, much which are classified."

"Well spill please! You can't just leave us all hanging" Ellen begged. Steve chuckled. "Well Brietta can you at least tell us about you?" Ellen asked. I glanced quickly back at my parents then back again.

"Well for starters my call name is Inwha. It means Unbroken Glory in Korean. I wear this deep violet almost black skin tight jumpsuit, similar to The Black Widow's. I explained.

Ellen nodded. "Natasha. Can you tell us the Relationship between Inwha, Captain, and The Black widow?" She asked. Nat shook her head. "That is the biggest surprise. It changes the fate and outlook on everything. Nothing will be the same." She smiled. "Ooh I'm hanging on the Edge of my seat." Ellen gushed.

The Interview dragged on throughout the rest of the shows air time. "That's all for this show. We thank the three of you for coming out. Till next time!" The show ended and Ellen hugged each one of us.

We changed and were out the door and onto the highway in a matter of minutes. "So Anna how many more weeks do you have until school is out?" Steve asked.

"Two I think." I said looking down at my phone. "What are you on to keep you quiet? You almost never shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. I keep getting notifications and its annoying. I just want to get away from it all." I groaned.

Then I smirked evilly. "How about we go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked batting my long eyelashes at them. Natasha snorted and Steve rolled his eyes.

"What? It was just a suggestion. I love going to the beach! The cool air, the tanning, the boogie boarding, the surfing..." I said dreamily wafting off into a daydream.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. You've got school tomorrow. You don't want to miss your award now do you?" She said as we pulled up to the house. I smiled. "Ok i guess, but can we at least go this weekend? I asked.

They looked at each other for a long moment. "If the world isn't hanging in the balance then its a possibility." I squealed.

TIME SKIP.

I woke up the next morning earlier than I expected. I quickly dressed and made my way to school. What I didn't expect was a line of people wanting to meet me and take photos.

I tried passing threw the crowd until I felt three pairs of hand on my arm trying to pry me out of the circle. I rubbed my wrist and smiled genuinely at my friends.

"Thanks girls. Now lets head to math. I know people won't go in there voluntarily." I urged trying to work away from the crowd. We swiftly walked into the classroom and shut the door.

"At least I know you girls wouldn't treat me any different." I sighed slumping down against the door. 'Its ok Bri we will always love you. We will never judge you." She said and stroked my cheek. I pulled away and laughed. "hey you said it right this time Tika!"

The day dragged on and on. I had my second laughing attack today, you know where you burst out in laughter and you can't stop? Well now I am known to have SLA Sudden laugh attacks.

I walked into my house with my friend fright behind me. "So Sandy what shall we do today?" I asked my dark haired friend. "i dunno. But I want you to tell me some details of your character. She said setting her backpack down.

I was picked up off the ground while sandy collapsed in laughter. "Thor what did I tell you about doing that!" I whined. "Sorry lady Anna, I am forgetful at times." He said as he set me back on the ground.

I grabbed Sandy's hand and pulled her up with ease. "Woah you are a lot stronger."Sandy said circling her shoulder. I giggled. Her eyes widened. "No. No more laughing for you today." She scolded.

"Good Luck with that." I snorted. "Why shouldn't she laugh?" I heard Steve say from behind me.

"She almost got like us detention or something today for bursting out in laughter and didn't stop until the next period. Everyone was looking at her and everything asking if she was crazy, or if we could calm her down but eventually, It was too much for everyone and everyone even the teacher just stopped the lesson and laughed. And this girl over here is just she has like tears falling down her face and her face could be compared to a fat tomato."Sandy explained.

"As far as everyone knows she is the only one with the condition of SLA." Sandy said sipping her water. I dropped to the ground laughing. "Whats SLA?" He asked fearing for something bad.

Sandy looked at me then back to Steve. "Sudden Laugh Attacks. Like now. Can someone please restrain her or something before she passes out again?"

"This has happened before?" Banner asked coming up. I watched them observe me through tear filled eyes. I laughed and laughed and laughed. "Very often. The teachers know there is no help for it. And the administration. Anyone on that campus really." Sandy said staring at me through dulled eyes.

"Hey...why is sunshine on the ground laughing like she can't stop?" Tony asked walking up. "Because she can't." Sandy said. Her brown gaze still fixed on me.

I only laughed harder. "I think *Inhale* I'm *exhale* good." I said clutching my sides. "No you belong in a asylum." Sandy retorted. "Thank you!" I squealed. The others looked confused. "We never take anything seriously." I explained. "Well most things anyways, we can be serious if we want to be." Sandy added. I nodded.

"Remember you have to train today." Steve said walking away. I Nodded. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" I squealed. Thor turned around at the Lokie part. "Not Loki." I said to the Asguardian.

We walked into my room and I flopped down on my bed. She sighed and looked at me oddly. I could see hurt, as I stared into the brown depths that were her eyes. So much pain for such a young girl.

" Sandy what's wrong?" I asked. "You have so many people who care for you Brietta I mean Anna. I just wish it was like that for me." She said sadly. I had to tread carefully, when she got like this is could get us into another fight.

"Hey, I care for you Sandy. You know that right?" I laid my hand on her shoulder. "I know, but you wouldn't understand the feeling of being abandoned. I have very little memories of my parents and the fact that they both had to leave me well I never knew my father, but still. Its not fair. You don't know what it's like. " She said turning away from me.

"Really? I don't know what it's like? Try finding out that everything you've ever known, is all a lie and I am the product of two super humans, and I have a power to control without it getting out of hand. Say someone found out? Why do you think I have to leave to go back to NYC to Stark Towers soon? People are getting suspicious and it could lead to mass destruction. Something big is coming and its a life or death situation. Its hard for me too." I said sourly.

She looked at me through pained orbs of darkness. "But you didn't have to go through, what I went through. I'm not at all what people think I am Brietta. You know that. I'm just as scared as any other person can be, I just built up a wall I don't let anyone tear down." She said hugging her knees to her chest.

I let my gaze soften. "Hey you have one of the most toughest paths set out for you. But all the suffering you've had has just made you strong." I looked at my keyboard. "I wrote this for you. It kind of explains me and you." I played the song as it started.

I looked at her.(THIS IS BETH CROWLEY'S WARRIOR I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!) _You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy, the beauty of a broken angel... __I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I'd be. But pretty soon i was entangled. You take me by the hand... I question who I am, Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win, I'm your mortal flaw and you're my fatal sin, let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin. Put me to the test I'll prove that i am strong, Wont let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside of me all along, that behind this soft exterior... lies a warrior..._ I stared at her as I began the next verse. My_ memory refused to separate the lies from truth. and search the past my mind created. I kept on pushing through, standing resolute which you in equal measure both loved and hated. You take me by the hand, I'm seeing who I am..._

Sandy smiled and she joined along with the chorus singing delicately. _Teach me how to fight I'll show you how to win your my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin, let me feel the sting the pain the burn under my skin, Put me to the test Ill prove that i am strong, Wont let myself believe that what we feel is wrong... I finally see what was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior lies a warrior..._

Sandy smiled more brightly now. I set my keyboard aside. "I remember you working on that last quarter. You are really something special you know?" She said much happier than before. "You mean aside from the fact I have two serums that could potentially hurt or help the human race?" I asked. "Haha very funny." She retorted.

I smiled brightly. "Oh Oh I have an Idea full of brilliance! Ok here is my master plan. Stark can hack into any computer in the world, so we can tell him to pull up your records or he can give you a DNA test or something and you can find anything you want to know about yourself. Even your parents." My voice dropped to an excited whisper.

I saw tears brim her eyes. But they sparkled and were brighter than ever before. She hugged me. "Thank you Bri, this is the best gift anyone could ever give me." I smiled. "You're welcome..." My face turned grave as I thought of possibilities. "But the truth can hurt, don't be upset if you find something, you might not believe. Because anything is possible. Remember who your friends and enemies are Sandra..." I warned. She stared at me. I smiled "well come on!" I squeaked.

Thoughts jumbled up my brain as we walked down the hallway. Ok Brain, what are you trying to tell me?


	6. Welcome to the family

I walked swiftly down the hall and stopped at a dead end. I tapped the wall twice and a staircase opened up. Sandy looked at me. "Where are we going Brietta?" She asked probably scared for her own well being. "Tony's secret lab. He doesn't know I know about it. Until now." I replied walking down the metallic staircase.

Down the passageway thee was a single doorway. Silently I opened it. Inside even I was in awe. Various works of machinery and tables with boiling chemicals and tools lay scattered upon them.

I smirked as I heard Tony listening too Taylor's songs on a playlist. Sandy almost burst out laughing but I held a finger to my lips. "Stark!" I shouted.

I heard a loud thump under the metal on our left. Cuss words were audible, cuss words I cannot and will not repeat. "Sunshine? What the hell are you doing down here?"

"You aren't exactly master assassin spy you know. I've known about this place for a while. But seeing you piss yourself isn't why I'm here. I need you to hack into all the birth records in SHIELD and see if you can find anything on Sandy. The orphanage isn't telling her what she wants to know." I said leaning against the counter.

He wiped his hands off on a rag leaving a oily stain behind. " Why would I help you?" He asked cockily. I was about to make a smart ass remark but Sandy beat me to it. "Because A) we won't tell Pepper about this Lab and B) we won't post the embarrassing video of you practically shitting yourself." She remarked.

"What video?" he asked. "Careful where you tread Stark." I said holding up a phone. He looked at both of us for a moment. "Blackmail. You both are very sneaky. I'll give you that. Fine, what did you want me to pull up?" He asked getting his laptop/tablet thingy. "I need you to look up Sandy's personal Records, or more specifically her birth records." I replied.

He typed up what looked like a whole bunch of gibberish. Sandy stared intently at the screen. "How did you get such an advanced decoding program?" Sandy asked.

"I have my ways." he replied and started typing. 20 minutes pass and Tony is still clicking. I could feel my brain geting cloudier by the minute. I rested my head on the counter. Sleep...

"I got it!" Tony said loudly. I shot my head up. "Woah Head rush!" I said as I rushed over to the computer. "Ok In a few moments you will be able to see any dirty secret SHIELD has on you."

Tons of files popped up and Tony clicked on one. "Medical Record... School Records... aha Birth Records!" He scrolled through the records. "Ok well your a B positive blood type... Your real name is Sandra what a coinkydink... aha I found the profiles." He clicked on the profiles. It took a minute to download no more no less.

I felt Sandy reach for my hand and I interlocked my fingers with hers. "It all comes down to this. Sandy remember my warning." I whispered. She nodded and she drew in a sharp breath. "Here you go Sandy, the files of your parents." Sandy ran over and practically pushed Tony out of the way. I sniggered and followed her to the computer more calmly.

I too was shaking in nervousness and excitement for my best friend. I could see her quick eyes flitting from one side of the screen to the other absorbing the data like a sponge.

She pulled up a profile and she opened it. It was a copy of a birth certificate her birth certificate. Her eyes quickly scanned the info but stopped when her eyes rest on two names.

"I can't believe this." She whispered her eyes wide. "What?" I prompted. She backed up and I got a better look at the screen.

**Mother: [Insert random female's name here]**

**Father: Anthony Stark**

Now I shouldn't have but I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. My lower lip quivered and I had to bite it to keep from laughing. There was no avail and I literally collapsed to the ground shaking in laughter.

I rolled around on the ground as Tony stared at me and started taking pictures and videos. "What's so funny Sunny?" He asked as he was probably done posting them on every social media there is.

"You might want to take a look at the file Stark! I knew this would bite you in the ass one day." I heaved still shaking with laughter. I tried standing up only to drop down and laugh even harder.

I heard him shriek and i clutched my sides heaving for breath. "Seriously? That can't be right I have no daughter." he said pulling his hair. I rolled out of the way in fear of being stepped on or blasted by Jarvis or some weird shit like that.

"I honestly see how I didn't realize it sooner. Same dark hair, Same dark eyes, same stubbornness and occasional cocky attitude. Its uncanny really." I said through muffled laughter.

"I shouldn't be laughing. I really shouldn't, but this is too damn ironic!" I said covering my mouth with my hand trying to stop. "Ooh when should we tell them? I'll go get them now." I said stumbling towards the door.

"Anna. Don't." I heard Stark say. I placed a hand on my hip. "I'm starting to want you to make me." I taunted. Stark took a threatening step forward. I readied into a fighting stance.

Sandy put a arm in front of him. "Don't touch her. Anna I would like to speak with Stark in private please." She whispered steadily. I saw the pain in her eyes but it was mixed with determination and knew this wasn't going to end well. I relaxed and nodded.

I quickly darted through the halls. I saw the Avengers sitting down doing whatever they decided to do. "You guys come quick. You need to see this." I said running to security room. I saw pepper almost follow, but I motioned for her to stay put.

"J.A.R.V.I.S can you please pull up the footage in the lab please? Add the sound as well." I ordered sitting at the desk. "Right away Miss Rodgers." I cringed at the thought of that name still. Its gonna be a while before I get used to it.

The footage in full color was brought up and the mic was set. It showed them arguing and bickering I sighed. "ahh the bonding of a father-daughter relationship." I said. The others looked at me confused.

"You were never there!" I heard Sandy hiss. "To be fair I didn't know you existed until 30 minutes ago!" He countered. "What was I suppose to do walk up to the orphanage and say oh I'm here to pick up my daughter that i didn't know existed!"

"And there it is! Where is popcorn when you need it?" I asked staring at the screen. "Should we stop them?" Steve asked looking a little worried. I shook my head. "If you say and what I've come to know is Stark is a cocky arrogant b- person he has his head in the clouds and needs to come down to reality. IF anyone can do that its Sandy." I said catching myself.

"Yes! But no you had to be off partying while I suffered! I was bullied every single freakin day, I still am! Until I kicked some unlucky boy's ass to show that I am strong. People are scared of me! I have very little-wait no friends or family! I have built up a wall so thick and tall I didn't let anyone break it down! There is only one person who treats me as an actual human being and not some worthless piece of shit!That person is Anna. I can only feel my safest around her, because she is the only one who understands me! She is everything I've ever had thats close to a family and now my biological father is standing right before me and won't accept it because you have your head too high in the damn clouds!" She hissed. I could almost feel the venom she is spitting at Tony.

I stared at the screen taking in every word, because I knew it was true. I could feel the gazes of the team boring into me but I couldn't care less as I watched my friend my strong friend, admit it.

I could see tears brimming her eyes, getting ready to downpour. "I've tried killing myself you know. The only reason I have not done so is for Anna's sake. I have scars covering my arms. They're my version of battle scars. I've cut before, I don't for Anna sake. But After this, after all of this bullshit I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of death. In fact I would gladly welcome it." Her voice had dropped to a low whisper, just barely audible.

Sandy just let her biggest wall down. I stood up pushing the chair back with a loud screech. I whipped around with a cold, hard narrowed stare and a gruesome scowl on my face. I could see Natasha's hand on her mouth in shock and Clint hid behind Steve. "Is it bad that I'm now _very_ afraid of your daughter?" He gulped.

I walked past them as they parted to let me through. "Is it bad that I really want to see Anna kick Stark's ass?" I heard Banner say. I heard multiple pairs of footsteps behind me as I entered the lab.

I knocked twice then with built up rage, I kicked the metal door down. Their gazes switched to me and once they saw my face, I could see Tony's pupils dilate.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I LEFT HOPING THIS COULD BE SOLVED PEACEFULLY. BUT NO. SANDY I KNOW THIS MAY SEEM AS A SHOCK TO YOU BUT YOU CAN'T BLAME HIM FOR ALL OF IT. HE DIDN'T KNOW YOU EXIST. STARK YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND BACK DOWN TO REALITY BECAUSE YOUR EGO IS SO HIGH UP I'M PRETTY SURE THE OTHER NINE REALMS CAN SEE IT. SANDY IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST GIRLS I KNOW, SHE BUILT THAT WALL UP FOR SO MANY YEARS AND THE FACT THAT IT ALL BROKE DOWN BECAUSE OF THIS IS ASTONISHING. YOU BOTH HAVE A REASON TO FEEL ASHAMED. YOU'RE BOTH LUCKY IF I DECIDE NOT TO KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES LATER!" I screamed at them.

For once they both seemed at at loss for words. I put my hair behind my ear and inhaled deeply. "You are both amazing individuals, and you've both suffered in the past. You are both some of the biggest asses I've met in a long time. But you both need to grow up and accept the present and stop dwelling on the past. You are suppose to be a hero Tony, but what kind of hero are you if you can't set an example for your own daughter?" I asked.

I seemed to have caught him at a crossroad. "Sandy, I told you before we looked at the files that you might not like the truth. Would you have acted any different if your father was someone else say on the opposite side of the country and not standing before you?And don't you dare think about cutting again. I will put you on surveillance if I have too." I warned.

"Please just stop acting like children fighting over a toy and grow up and realize you need one another. Tony's Cockiness to Balance out Sandy's insecurities. You can learn from one another. So I beg of you both to stop fighting before one gets hurt, whether its physically or mentally. So if you have any ounce of dignity or respect left, give it to each other and Pepper. Tread lightly but don't be afraid to fall. Someone will be there to catch you if you do." I said calmly.

"Preach it!" I heard Barton exclaim. "Wonderfully Done Miss Rodgers." I heard JARVIS compliment. What happened next surprised us all. "I'm sorry." We heard the man of Iron say."What was that?" I heard Barton say. I shot him a glare. "Awe Tin man you do have a heart!" I heard Nat snark. Even I giggled a little.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't thinking about how you really didn't know I existed. I was just upset, but I shouldn't have vented." she apologized. "We cool?" Stark asked.

Sandy nodded. "Yea we're cool." She said. I threw my hands up in relief. Tony turned towards the door. " How much of that did you hear?" He asked. "Only started listening after Sandy said you were never here. From then it could have been a soap opera." Nat said.

I smiled. "But now Stark you have to take the most treacherous mission of all. Trying to explain this to Pepper." Steve said. He visibly paled. I almost dropped to the ground laughing. Almost.

"Good Luck Stark, I suggest wearing your suit. You know in case Pepper has any potential weapons on her." I suggested. "Come on Sandy after all of this, I suggest we watch the Avengers and eat food. Our favorite past time." The real avengers watched us through narrowed eyes. I turned to them.

"Hey its not weird that I know every quote from that movie." I said mockingly as I hurried Sandy up the stairs and into my room. "Not so fast." groaned and turned around at the top of the staircase. "yes?" I asked. "How did you know about this place?" Steve prompt. I snorted. "I have you as a father, Nat as a mother and I hang out with Clint too often. I'm bound to pick up some assassin and solider skillz. I see everything..." I said eerily and I darted to my room.

Sandy was already waiting there. She held my guitar in her hands. "I think I know how to finish that song. from the 2nd lies a warrior it should go... _lies a warrior.. oohhhh... You take me by the hand I'm sure of who I am... Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win,let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn, under my skin. Put me to the test I'll prove that I am strong Won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong, I finally see what you knew was inside me along... that behind this soft exterior... lies a warrior... _

I started playing my keyboard and sang along with the chorus.

_ohhh The pictures come to life, wake the dead of night, open my eyes I must be dreaming... clutch my pillow tight, bracing myself for the fight I've heard that seeing is believing..."_

I smiled at my friend. "That was amazing Sandy. Now let's get to watching the avengers." I squealed happily.  
"i am so happy it's Friday." Sandy mentioned while munching on her popcorn.

I slapped a hand on her arm. "That means only one week of school left. Then freedom! And we are off to NYC!Which reminds me, are you gonna join the fighting or are you gonna help like Pepper, Jane, Darcy and all them?" I asked.

"Well put it this way, Not careful= certain death careful= experience and kick people's asses...hmm on a scale which would you prefer?" we looked at each other for a long moment then in unison we said. "Kick ass."

We laughed and I felt a sharp liquid shoot through my nose. "Oww!"I whined pinching the bridge of my nose. Sandy laughed. "Burping Contest?" I asked her staring at my Coca Cola. "Burping contest." She replied.

We stared at each other before we counted down. "3...2...1...GO!" I shouted before we downed the soda. I had to keep taking breaths in between my sips, because of the way it burned at the back of my throat.

I crushed my can and set it aside. We stared at each other as I could feel the pressure tighten my chest. Sandy let out a loud burp and I nodded respectfully. "Very well done. Don't know if I can beat it, but..." I let out the loudest burp I have in a long time. We both burst out laughing. "Oh that could rival Katie's!"She said through her teared up eyes.

"You don't ever worry about them watching you do you? Or plotting to kill you?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "I believe I've shown them what I'm capable of, but Clint and Stark are the ones to worry about. Cause Clint could be climbing in the air ducts and listening to every word we say. Isn't that right Clint?" I asked sipping my soda.

"How the hell do you know I was here?" Clint said from the air shaft a few meters above us. "My mother has known you for years, I hang out with you more than I'd like to Barton. I know all your tricks and weaknesses. Don't Think I won't drag you down from there and tie you down to give you a full make over Barton. This is your your first and last warning. Get out before I humiliate you and post it on the internet." I growled.

I listened for a few moments before I smirked. "Ok He's gone." I said. "That is gonna take some getting used too." Sandy said looking at me. I laughed "Welcome to the Family."

* * *

**Okay, I want to clarify to people who might be getting the wrong idea; Anna and Sandy are best friends. Like really close friends. They are NOT lesbians.**

**I want to thank my followers for your support and I will post regularly.**


	7. Dreams and Debriefing

My green gaze stared at the ground as the gun was held to my forehead. My hands were tied behind my back and I felt another hard kick to my stomach. I grunted in pain. I lifted my gaze up as I heard maniacal laughter echo all around me. I curled my body as close as I could to myself.

"Well, looks like I will finally get the revenge I deserve." I heard a sinister voice say. I turned to see Loki step out of the shadows. "Loki, but you were in Asguard you were suppose to be g-good." I rasped.

He chuckled. His pale face looked like it illuminated within the faint shards of light in the dark room. "Look at you. Pathetic. The great Inwha meaning unbroken glory, yet you broke your streak. We have finally managed to bring you down. Now its only a matter of steps before I come out victorious." He snarled wickedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "We?" I asked. He smiled crookedly. "You see I didn't just do this alone. No I would have been caught ages ago, but with the help of my little friend here and my army we will conquer the universe. And I will take my rightful place on the throne." He boomed.

"Friend? Army?" I asked. "Inquisitive little one aren't you." He smirked. Another more slender figure stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, you have no idea how much joy this brings me. To see you at will's hand. It truly is a sight." A familiar voice called.

As the silhouette stepped into the light my eyes widened. "Sylvia." I whispered. She smiled evilly. "What did I ever do to the two of you to make you hate me so much?"I asked.

"Oh sweet stupid Brietta, you really don't know? You would always steal the spotlight, you would get all the praise. You were everybody's friend, everybody loved you. I was suppose to be the one who got the glory. I was suppose to be the famous one! Then again SHEILD probably couldn't find anyone as bright as me to take in under their wing and train to be the best. Its sad you were the best they could come up with." She said flicking her finger under my chin.

I sat on my knees feeling the chains I was bound in screech. "Sylvia you have to listen to me. I get it now. You think this is all a joke. This is more real than you could ever know. What ever Loki promised you, tis all a lie! He is the god of mischief. You have no idea what you're getting into." I warned. Sylvia smirked.

"Oh I couldn't care less if this is real or not. You are in chains and I couldn't be happier. Besides you have no way to escape. No on will ever find you." She snarled. I glared at her.

I felt a hard slap to my cheek. I could feel my body glistening in sweat. "The A-avengers will come for me." I stuttered trying to regain feeling to my cheek.

They both smiled. "Oh I doubt it. We are in the one place no one would ever dare to look." Sylvia said looking at her nails. Fear began to clench my throat. I swallowed. "Where are we?" I asked fearfully.

"Your mind." Loki said. My eyes widened. I saw them both disappear and like in the Avengers the Chitauri and some Hydra agents and others dressed in red and black began to come towards me. I felt my chains disappear and I ran.

I ran and ran and ran. They would chase mindlessly behind me. I screamed. I could feel pain shoot up my leg as I was shot. I limped as fast as I could. I screamed painfully as I felt blood gush down my shoulder.

"Anna! Anna! Annaliseia Anastasia Rodgers!" I heard a voice call. Voice is that you? I wondered.

I shot straight up in bed. I was drenched, like water was poured on me. Not sweat. Eww.

I forced my eyes to open and dart around the room. Everything was blurred as water dripped into my eyes. My breathing was hitched and ragged. I felt two pairs of hands on me, one on my shoulder and another on my wrists.

My gaze focused to see that Nat,Steve, Tony and Sandy all stared at me. Nat held my wrists in a death grip and Steve held my shoulders down like he was trying to restrain me.

I felt them loosen their grip and I rubbed my eyes. "Anna are you alright?" Steve asked. I pulled my knees to my chest and shook my head. "You were screaming and talking in your sleep. I'm surprised only we heard it." Tony said. I could see an arm wrapped protectively around Sandy as he were shielding her... from me.

"Anna your shoulder." Nat said her eyes wide. I looked over to see my shoulder pouring blood. I moved my leg feeling the blood pouring out of that wound too.

"Steve, Tony get Banner." Nat ordered and they ran out of the room without question. "What happened in your dream?" Sandy asked her eyes wide. I laid my head on Nat's Shoulder. " Dream? no. This was a nightmare. It was horrible." I shook remembering the dream.

"Why am I covered in water?" I asked. "We had to resort to our last option. You weren't waking. So Sandy gladly poured a pitcher of water on your face." Nat explained. I shot a glare at Sandy and she smiled. "Remind me to hunt you down and strangle you." I swore. Sandy looked a little scared. I stared at her. "I am and assassin and soldier in training, don't think I won't do it." I threatened.

I winced as the blood still poured. Nat grabbed my pillowcase and pressed it up against my wound. "Well you definitely need new sheets." Tony remarked. "I hadn't noticed." I retorted. I hissed in pain as Natasha pressed harder on the wound. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Its okay, should we go outside?" I asked trying to lift myself up. Nat pushed me back down. "No. You need to stay down." She looked around. "Where is Banner?" She hissed. "Sandy, come and take my place. Just apply minimal pressure to the wound." She explained as Sandy pressed the bloody cloth on my shoulder.

She swiftly stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around and pointed a finger at me. "Stay." I lifted my hands up. "Woof." I replied. She glared at me, but a faint glimmer of amusement could be seen in her stern green eyes.

Sandy took the rag off my shoulder. "What happened Brietta?" She asked with a worried gaze. "I know what happened in the dream, but I have no idea what could have happened." I said unsure. Nat walked into the room followed by Bruce, Steve and Tony.

"I stayed. Do I get a treat now?" I asked with a smirk. Nat rolled her eyes. "Yes, the treat of a healthy life, now shut up and let Banner have a look at you." she retorted.

I smirked. "So kind aren't you?" I asked rhetorically. Tony chuckled. "Well Little Red, seems you have found someone to rival your smart ass attitude." He remarked.

"And you found your daughter who actually has common sense." She snarked. I chuckled. "How did this happen Anna?" Banner asked. I shrugged then immediately regretted it.

"I dunno. I was safely in my bed sleeping then I had a nightmare, and I woke up bleeding and wounded." I stated. He looked at me. "What was your dream about?"

"Gather 'round children as I tell you a story." I remarked. "Well I was in a dark room, with very little light. A person appeared. It was Loki. I was beaten and chained up against a wall. He kept saying about how I was the key to his revenge and his rule. Then my arch nemesis since the 3th grade Sylvia Smith, appeared. She kept on saying how it made her happy that I was chained up and beaten senseless. I tried talking to her to get some sense into that thick skull of hers but everybody knows she has the IQ of a peanut, and she said that if this was real or not it still made her happy. She helped Loki. I said the Avengers would come for me but they just laughed and said that we were in the one place no one could get us. My mind. Then some Chitauri, Hydra and some agents in a black and red uniform shot at me; one nailing me in the shoulder and the other in my leg, the same place where I am still gushing blood."

The others were in shock. "What is up with your mind girl?" Sandy asked. I shrugged and winced. "Stop shrugging. It will only make it worse." Banner stated.

"Well doc can you tell me how my dreams become a reality and I get hurt?" I asked in a sing-song voice. "Why are you acting so calm about this?" Steve inquired.

"Because _father _its not the first time this has happened." I said looking at my nails. "What do you mean?" Banner asked. "Well its happened before, many times before. Every dream I've had since the age of 3 or 4 I believe, has had some type of effect the next day. Whether it be a food dream and I wake up with a sore stomach or I was fighting and I got bruises or I was almost raped. I had the cuts and bruises on my legs and arms but never let him get close enough to do everything." I said casually.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Nat asked. "Thought I wouldn't need to. You've watched me all these years, you should know that I wake up with new scars all the time, its just they've never been this brutal." I explained.

I sipped the water that was on my nightstand with my good arm. I felt the cool liquid slide down my throat. I could feel energy return to my sore limbs. "Yes Natasha Steve, I know you have been watching me. You may be a master assassin, but I could tell it was you in a crowd. Steve you are like what 6'4? I could tell you were there too. I know you've sent guys to check on me. I've seen the people sneak knowing glances at me. But I didn't know it was you who where watching. I thought someone just wanted to kill me, they probably wanted to some of them, but never got the chance."

Silence and open jaws hung around the room. "Did you know about this Sandy?" Tony asked. She shook her head. "I knew about the dreams, but she doesn't tell me everything, I do find myself generally amazed at points in this friendship." She replied.

I nodded. "Everything has secrets. Some are better to be kept deep down though. I know how it feels." I said as I cast a knowing glace at Natasha and she stared at me unmoving.

"What were the agents in the black and red uniform?" I asked Banner. "The red room." Our gazes switched over to Natasha. "What?" I stuttered. "The red room in the Black uniforms with the red trimming and red hourglass seal. That's them. I worked for them, I know what they are. It's been embedded in my mind. But if they lay a single hand on my daughter..." She swore under her breath.

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "They won't mom. Don't worry." I reassured. "What the hell?" I heard Banner exclaim. Startled gazes switched to Banner who was Examining my shoulder and leg.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Steve asked. "Yes something happened! She is all healed! How..." He scratched his head. I flexed my shoulder and then my leg, sure enough they were fully healed. I stood up testing my weight, it felt as though nothing had happened.

"Well this has all been very entertaining." I said clapping my hands together.

"You can say that again." Sandy remarked. "Well this has all been very entertaining." I stated clapping my hands together again. Sandy rolled her eyes. "What I was simply following orders." I said innocently.

"Well we all know that..." Cap was cut off with a loud ringing. We looked expectantly at one another. "Sir, Director Fury is calling." JARVIS said. " But we are all in a touching and fairly interesting moment. Tell him to call later." Tony whined.

"Not gonna happen Stark. We have a mission. You are all needed for it." Fury said from behind. They all whipped around and stared at the pirate. I turned to Sandy. "So this means pajama day?" I asked her. She nodded. "No. I meant all of you. That includes both of you." Fury said pointedly. "Not gonna happen." "Awesome!" My parents and I said. I looked at them.

"Rodgers, Romanoff. You can't keep her hidden forever. This mission requires all six of you." He stated. I nodded eagerly. "Six? There are only five of us here..." Steve said confused.

"Clint! Get your ass down here!" I shouted into the air vent by my door. I heard the inevitable sound of a head banging on metal and the slither of footsteps down the ventilation.

Clint's head popped out of the vent. "You are seriously freaking me out." He said looking at me. "Thank you." I said. "Enough games. You all will meet me in the Helicarrier in 2 hours. Everything will be debriefed then." He said.

" I thought the Helicarrier was destroyed after New York?" Sandy asked. Fury shook his head. "No. It was never destroyed. Its still in the air, but you don't see it. It over the middle of the pacific." He replied and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"This is gonna be awesome. I wonder what the mission will be." I squealed. "Its never anything good Anna, you know some people will end up dieing right?" Nat said. I shrugged. "I've played enough violent video games and seen enough shows to know how to kill a person like 30 ways with my bare hands. Not to mention I know how to hide a body and get in and get out without leaving any evidence behind." I stated simply.

"Still very scared of you!" I heard Clint shout from somewhere above us. I giggled.

"You are going to be a very dangerous spy Anna." Nat said. I put a hand over my heart and shrugged. "thank you! But I still deal out orders like a soldier. You know we had this debate yesterday in history about the government and when I started talking about a conspiracy about how the government wants to keep us at bay, everyone stopped talking to listen what I had to say. After I finished someone shouted Preach it! Then everyone expects me to take charge whenever we have a group or something." I remembered.

"Well we know know how that's possible." Nat cast a glance at her husband.

1 HOUR LATER...

We boarded the Helicarrier and I was in awe at the sight. It was like it was in the Avengers, but cooler. I was in my dark violet jumpsuit with guns and knives strapped to me, along with my signature weapon; my whip. It was a deep silver with a black handle and it strapped to my leg.

Nat, Cap, Tony, Sandy and Clint followed behind me as we walked into the main part. Most of us was wearing our uniform, with the Exception of Stark and Sandy. Clint and Nat were in their normal gear and it was pretty flippin awesome to see my father in the Captain America uniform, if he wasn't my father I would have fainted.

I could see all the agents working on something SHEILD related and I greeted Agent Hill. WE arrived at the big table we've all seen in the movie. I sat down and twirled my chair again. Sandy joined me and I smiled. I could see a faint smile curl onto our parents' lips'.

"Good now that you are all here we may begin the debriefing." Fury started walking into the room. "Your mission will take place in Rome. We fear that the Red Room is planning to attack us. We have achieved intel that their head Lyon Stracanki, is going to be in Rome at Casa dei Teatri. Its a famous theater and afterwards he will be dining at a five star restaurant fairly close to the theater. He will have his son, Alexei and his wife Margaret with him. I need you three to pose as a family and go to the theater. I need you to take him out and the wife. Anna I need you to get some answers out of Alexi then you take him out." I nodded curtly, but inside I was bursting with pride.

"What do propose she do Fury?" Steve asked crossing his arms. "Seduce him, befriend him, it doesn't matter we just need to know what they are planning. He is the future head of the Red room. Its get in and get out."

"Shes only 14! I will not stand for any seducing!" Steve ranted. "In my defense, I am almost 15. Besides Natasha always has to seduce men for her missions, why not get on her back? Trust me if I were to seduce which I won't, it would be play the endless mind tricks like twirling hair and all that. Nothing intimate. Guys are scared of me. But I can be extremely persuasive." I countered.

Steve rubbed his eyes. "First of all, your mother is a master assassin. She has been doing this for years, its worked before. I would know." I snorted. "You can't be that persuasive you are only 14. You weren't paying any attention at that party in LA were you? You had guys' pretty much swooning over you."

"Touche. But still you have to have faith. Faith Trust and Pixie Dust! My eyes have always been my greatest weapon. You still don't know the 411 on the teenagers of this generation. Its beyond disgusting. Ever heard of the show 16 and pregnant or Teen Mom? Its gross. At least I have common sense."

"Enough. You can save your family drama for later. Stark. I need you to be the extraction team. Sandy I need you to be at the computer with agent Hill to give them the info they need." Fury said.

"Why can I be on the battle field?" Sandy pouted. "Because you would shy away first shot. You would die in the first five minutes." Fury said bluntly. "You have your mission. You are all dismissed. You leave within the next 3 hours."

We all watched as they walked away. "Oooh do we need disguises? Cause I can be the master of disguise... We can make Steve go brunette and Nat can go blond and I'll wear this mustache." I said pulling a mustache out of my pocket and putting it on my face.

They looked at me as I rubbed my hands together. "You are one weird child..." Steve drifted off. I gave an evil laugh. "That's actually not a bad idea..." Nat said.

"Can I still wear the mustache?" I asked. Steve face-palmed and Natasha groaned. "I'll take that a a no..." I said drifting off.

"Come on we have to get ready. It's gonna be cold in Rome. So fancy, elegant and warm." Natasha said as she dragged us to the bathrooms. "Wait I didn't know I had to wear makeup!" I shrieked and I tried prying myself from her grip.

This was going to be a long mission...


	8. The first mission

I smiled as I stared at myself in the mirror. "Wow. This is awesome! We all look so different!" I squealed. I ran my fingers through my newly dyed hair. It was chestnut brown with the tips dyed amber blond. Nat had dyed her hair blond and Steve darkened his hair.

"I am so nervouscited!" I squeaked. They glanced at me confused beyond all reason. "Its nervous and Excited! Its like I want to jump up and down and scream yay me! but I also want to curl up in a teeny tiny ball and hide at the same time!" I explained happily.

"I'll never fully understand you Anna..." Nat said. I shrugged the grin never leaving my face. "No one fully does."

"So what are our fake names? Ya know Like the ones in movies? Because I remember your going under cover as Natalie Rushman and you were Stark's Intern or whatever. It was awesome." I said.

"Thank you. Yes we do have fake names and Id's." Nat said. "Oooh what are they? Are they something so cliche so it seems all the more awesome?" I gushed.

"You are way too excited about this mission Anna." Steve remarked raising his eyebrows at me. I gasped. "Of course! This is my first mission! How could I not be excited? So what are our fake names I must know."

"Well we have to act in a certain way, in a certain manner. I am supposedly from Rome so I will speak and translate all Latin. feci hoc pluries.  
Quo mihi rectius videtur magis exhilarating( I've done this many times before. I find it rather exhilarating) Steve you are Supposedly from England and Anna you can speak in English."

I crossed my arms and spoke. "Loquor utraque lingua, sic audire et elit. (I can speak in both tongues,so I can listen and speak just fine.)"

Nat looked at me surprised. "Well well well. What other tongues can you speak?" Steve asked. He seemed genuinely surprised. "Korean, Spanish, Italian, English,Greek, Latin, Russian, French, and bits and pieces of Hungarian and Chinese. I replied nonchalantly.

"Impressive. I would definitely give you that. Now we can go by my last name. Romanova. I will be Talia. Steve can go by Alexander and Anna you can go by Anastasia. It is your middle name after all. We are on vacation. We are from the upper class, you must hold yourself with grace and dignity. Shoulders back, Chin up, chest out. We will have one hour to do whatever we need to get done before we have to go to the theater. After we will dine at the five star restaurant about one block away." She informed.

I nodded eagerly. I yawned feeling light-headed and sleepy. "It's almost midnight we need to get some sleep." Nat said. I nodded without a second thought and walked drowsily back to my room.

I shut the door and flipped on the lights. But there was no way I was actually getting some sleep. I grabbed my laptop. "Alright Avengers fanfiction here I come..."

2 hours later...

I looked at the clock on my nightstand 2:14 a.m. I rubbed my eyes and smiled. I had read a total of at least 41 fanfictions or something like that. All of them either Romanogers, Pepperony, Or SteveXOC. I laughed my ass off through some of them.

The lights were off in the small room and the only light was the computer illuminating my face. I heard a creak outside my door. I stopped instantly all of my senses alert. After waiting about two minutes in the silence of the room I gave up and started reading my fanfiction again. My eyes swept from one side of the computer screen to the other. I let out another light-hearted giggle.

The door swung open and a deep voice asked "What are you doing?" My heart jumped. "What Captain America Fanfiction?!" I blurted out. I slammed my laptop and stuffed it behind my pillow.

The lights flickered on and I recognized the distinct shape of Captain America. My father. I'm in deep shit. "Anna what the hell are you doing up?" He asked. "What the hell are you doing nearly giving me a heart attack?" I countered.

"Did you get any sleep?"

I shook my head. "How Can I? Its the first mission I've been on. I'm paranoid and all the things that go wrong always go through my mind. That's why my friends go to me for worst case scenario." i said putting my face in my hands.

Steve sat next to me on my bed, it sinking down farther. "I know, I was the exact same way on my first mission. Then again it was the 1940's and it was during a war. But I can understand the mixed feelings you're having." He soothed.

I smiled slightly. "Seriously what's with you and this fanfiction thing?" He said sternly, but a faint glimmer of amusement showed in the blue depths of his eyes.

"What fanfiction thing. I didn't say anything about Fanfiction. Nope I was reading up on Chocolate milk and its nutrients. Its low in fat. Yay? What is this Fanfiction you speak of?"

I tried my best to act innocent, I really did.

"Annaliseia, you can't lie to me. I can see it in your face. You lie just as badly as I do."

"Bet I could." I mumbled in a low voice.

"What was that?" I shook my head wildly. "Nothing. Not a thing. No-thing. You must be hearing things." I said quickly.

I rolled my eyes playfully. But then I had to really think for a moment.

"Instead of a special place to go to, like a happy place, writing was always my place. I would sit in my bed for countless hours just reading and writing. It was my place to get away from it all." I smiled.

"Now I used to be more paranoid than this, believe it or not. But after I saw the Winter soldier, I just became more and more intrigued with the Avengers. Now I had read it before, but this time it just became more captivating. I spent hours a night up for the longest while just reading. Then while I lay in bed one morning I got an idea and started writing. The ideas just kept coming and coming so I kept writing." I remembered and my face dropped.

"I would get scared of the tiniest things like the dark, spiders, snakes heck I was in fear that someone would murder me in my sleep,but I felt safe. When I wrote, I could believe I was safe as if someone was watching over me. Like the Avengers would watch over me making sure I was safe. I kept telling myself that this was all fake, just a Hollywood production. But I remember one night I went to get some water, i saw a spider in the dark. Normally I would have had a panic attack, but something just kept me calm and collected." I sighed.

"I just keep wondering if this really is happening, and I'm scared that I'll wake up and I'll be normal again. But after all the crap about Sylvia, it would always burn in my mind. Then everything changed so quickly. I wrote more Romanogers if anything. You guys are my favorite pairing. Especially since that kiss you shared near the beginning of the Winter Soldier. I almost squealed in the theater. Almost. You guys are my favorite couple. Just the way that some of these stories flow it just seems The Spy and The Soldier a perfect match. Nat's fiery personality compared to your more calm and solitary one."

I felt a small smile curve up to my lips.

"I have written many stories, and they are all well liked. Some funny, others deep and secretive never knowing what's gonna happen next. I pour my heart and soul into my writing and I guess that's why I'm respected for it. People ask me advice and to read their stories. I wonder often enough what if I showed myself? Would they treat me any different knowing that I am a 14 year old girl? I act like I'm 14 and write like I'm 50. My mind is more mature than my body is. It's like yin and yang. A balance. Something not to be tampered with." I finished.

I had never told anyone those things before. It was my solitary, my asylum. I needed to write or I would be entered in one. The coolest thing is he actually listened to what I had to say.

"That was truly beautiful Anna. I would really love to read your stories sometime." He said truthfully. The soft moment was gone I stared at him in horror.

"NO! IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR SANITY AND PEACE OF MIND. I BEG, I PLEAD DO NOT READ MY STORIES." I warned. I've written some weird stuff, and some adult stuff. Not too sure if he'd be happy with it. Cause I could be strangled by him. No questions asked.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked completely oblivious to what could be on there.

I shook my head wildly my now shoulder length hair whipping my face. "If you look in the wrong place or if you accidentally choose something your aren't familiar with it can become..." I gulped and tried to find the right word. "Graphic." I said after like 10 seconds.

I twisted the ends of my blanket nervously as he mulled it over.

"Graphic as in Violence?" He asked still completely oblivious.

"Well that's ONE of the types as one per say." I said cautiously.

"You won't tell me your name will you?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. Its not hard to find me if you know where to look..." i drifted off.

"I can get Stark to hack your computer you know." He pointed out. I snorted. "You don't know my pen name, you don't know my stories, you don't know anything." I waved my hands in a circular motion like in Madagascar.

"But I can't tell you how weird it gets when I read a story about one of you guys then I see you the next day and I can only imagine the story. I gotta weigh out some things. It has scared me before." I shuddered.

Luckily he didn't push farther. I almost whimpered in relief. He glanced over at my clock. "Anna. Get some sleep. We leave in O two hundred hours." He said standing up.

I smirked. "Are those orders Captain?" I sniggered. I saw a small smile return to his lips. "Yes it is. I take missions very seriously." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

I rolled my blue/green orbs. "Yessir. I know." I said crossing my arms.

"Show some respect."

"Show me the car fax." I countered. He pursed his lips.

"Hey I gots manners, I gots respect. I know how to act. It's just more fun to be random and smart assy." I said throwing my hands up.

He crossed his arms. "Frankly, I think you are spending too much time with the Starks." He points out. I nodded slowly.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Tony's little brother is coming over for a few weeks. He would be here a day. He is 15 or sixteen I think. Around your age."

I face-palmed. "Not another Stark! Its like they multiply! At least we would be coming home then. You know after we kick ass and take names." I said pounding my fist into my hand.

"I am being corrupted!" I said falling back on my bed dramatically. I heard a soft chuckle and he rolled his eyes. "Just get some rest." He ordered. I Stood up and saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

He turned to leave and before I could realize what I was doing I ran up and hugged him. I could feel him tense up, but eventually relaxed. He hugged me back and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Night." I said softly.

"Good Night." he said and turned off the lights.

2 hours later...

My eyes shot open as my alarm went off. I jumped out of bed and threw on some nice jeans, a white blouse with rustic, amber, auburn color sequins and my knee length boots.

I brushed out my hair, the colors working well together. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed out closing the door behind me.

I could see Steve and Nat already to go, with their duffel bags packed. "Well your 20 minutes early." I nodded slightly out of breath. "Alright what is your cover?" Nat prompted.

I rolled my eyes. "Sweet little Anastasia Romanova, my parents are Talia and Alexander Romanova. We are here on Vacation from England our home." I replied.

She nodded. "Good. Now remember do what you can to get the info out of Alexi. Your father and I will take care of his parents."

I thought for a moment.

"What if we act like a family? Like something could 'happen' and they see us and I would run to you guys or something and they would invite us to talk with them and stuff." I suggested.

"I don't think that will work. I say we stick to the plan." Steve said. Nat nodded. I shrugged.

"It was only a suggestion."

Natasha checked her phone. "Come on we have to get to the plane." We all walked out to the helipad and climbed into the private jet. I stared out the window, thoughts running through my mind like a marathon.

I just hope everything goes well.

5 hours later...

I could feel someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I looked around madly. I could see Nat staring at me. "We've landed. Come on." She ushered me out the door.

I stared at the scenery before us. It was beautiful. Rome seemed much more sophisticated.

About 15 minutes later...

I watched at the sun slowly fell behind behind the city lights. We were about ready to leave for the theater. We were all dressed fairly nicely. Very upperclass. The dresses Natasha and I wore were more elegant compared to the ones back home.

I wore an strapless amber gown that tied tight at the waist and flowed down freely before stopping at my ankles. It had a slit running up the side that stopped mid thigh, showing off my golden heels and a lot of leg. Makeup and jewelry were light, and I curled my hair.

Nat wore a black (Cause thats her thing) halter dress with a sheer panel and a small slit showing off her milky white skin. It was tight fitting and hugged her curves perfectly. She wore black peep-toe heels. She wore black eyeliner and she tied her hair up in a french bun with gold earrings dangling freely.

Steve cleans up well. He wore a black button down and dress slacks and shoes. I stared and stared. My mind kept on thinking of new ways to write or to kill. My mind worked in mysterious ways.

"You both look very beautiful. My girls." I heard Steve's voice say from behind. I snapped out of my trance and turned to face him. I gave a small smile. "Thanks Dad."

He gave a warm smile in return. "You know I honestly wonder if the real reason he gave us all the mission, is because either he wanted us to test how strong the family ties are or he believes that people with kids will draw less attention to themselves." I wondered out loud.

"More than likely its both." I heard my mother's voice. I had to admit both my parents were extremely good-looking.

"Ready to go?" He asked grabbing his coat. I nodded along with Nat. Nat held out her hand and two ear looking things were in the palm of her hand. "Take these. We can talk and locate each other through them."

I placed and secured the earpiece in my ear. "Are we ready?" Nat asked. I nodded and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I was in awe at the theater. It was extravagant. I will spare thee the details. Now.

I walked around the main lobby taking in everything. I noticed a small family of three, by their clothing and jewelry I could tell they were very rich and Very important.

I noticed the young boy they had with them. He looked about 16 he had a calm demeanor to him, he was tall with a chiseled jaw. He had coppery skin with dark brown almost black hair. He wore a tux that looked very expensive. He had piercing green eyes and he was staring straight at me.

I blushed and looked away. I sipped my drink calmly and looked back up. He gave a small smile. I smiled back. He started walking towards me. I quickly hid my blush and gulped.

"Hello, I couldn't help but see you from across the foyer. You are quite beautiful. May I ask your name?" The mystery boy said politely. I smile as he kissed the top of my hand.

"I am Anastasia. Pleased to meet you." I sipped my drink. I felt the strong liquid fall down my throat. I shuddered a slight bit. "Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head.

I cleared my throat. "No, its just a different drink. Kind of strong in a way." I rasped. I coughed slightly. He looked at the glass I held in my hand. "Well I would expect it would, you are drinking champagne." He pointed out.

I looked at my glass to realize I was drinking champagne, much to my surprise. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Anastasia, there you are. We have been looking for you." I turned to see my father and my mother linked arm and arm.

I gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry father, I was kind of lost, so I stopped to get a drink." I said casually. I was really playing this part.

"Ah who is this?" Nat said looking at the boy. He slightly bowed. "Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I am-" He was cut off as the two people he was with earlier walked steadily forward. I noticed the similarities between all three of them.

"Alexei! We have been waiting for 10 minutes." The man said in a thick accent. He seemed to notice the three of us. His eyes seemed to spark in interest when his eyes laid on the two of us.

"I am Lyon Stracanki, this is my wife Margaret and my son Alexei." The large man introduced. I shook his hand respectfully. "I am Alexander Romanova and this is my wife Talia and our daughter Anastasia. Pleased to meet you." He said regally.

I'll have to admit my dad was really milking it. They were both good actors. Really good.

I stared at him. He glanced at me and I blushed. This was Alexei? The one i'm suppose to kill? He was so cute though... Snap out of it Rodgers! You are here on a mission.

I shook my head and stood up a little straighter. "Aye. Why don't you all join us for the act?" Lyon said. "That would be lovely." Nat said still clinging on tightly to Steve's arm.

I watched as The Stracanki's walked off. i pulled them to the side. "When do we get the info and kill?" I asked. "I can take care of Margaret if we use the bathroom." Nat said.

"I will take care of Lyon at the bar." Steve said. I thought for a moment as they stared at me. "I can use the roof to my advantage." I said at last. "Remember to dispose the bodies carefully don't leave a trace behind." Nat warned me. I nodded slowly.

It was time to put the plan into action.

I watched the play for the first 30 minutes before I started getting restless. I shifted around in my seat before excusing myself and going onto the roof. It was a breath taking sight. The lights of the city streamed below, making look like and endless sea of light.

I could hear the gravel crunch behind me and I knew my plan had worked. Alexei had followed me. Curious soul. I was right.

"Are you not one for theater?" I heard his gruff voice ask. I shook my head. "I prefer to read then watch. It makes it more suspenseful and enjoyable." I said carefully. I knew I had to tread carefully. This man probably knew how to use a gun and wouldn't be afraid too.

"You are full of surprises Ana. You are so unique. I can't help feel to help falling for you." He said sweetly. I turned to face him. I smiled. I sexily placed a hand on my hip and walked a little ways before I sat down on the wall swaying my hips as I did.

His eyes seemed to have caught on. He trailed me looking me over. I twirled a piece of my hair and giggled. Oh, boys are so stupid. They fall for it every time. Though it helps to have a mother whom is a master seductress.

I know I seemed to have a great body, with b almost c cup breasts, an hourglass figure and a flat stomach for a fourteen year old. The best part. I looked to be about 16 or 17.

His eyes trailed all over my body and he walked closer. I wrapped myself around him and whispered in his ear. "Whats your plan?" I could see him visually struggling and trying to get a grip and retain himself.

"W-what plan?" He sputtered. He was only about an inch or two taller than me so it wasn't hard to make him look me straight in the eyes. I stared at him with my fierce green eyes trying to stare into his soul.

"Let me say again. What is your plan?" I whispered huskily. He shivered. Seduction was fun. He tried leaving my gaze but I wouldn't let him. I widened my eyes and stared at him.

"Tell me your plan." I said. I saw a glaze look pass over his eyes and I knew he was under my spell. I smirked. "Now tell me what plans the Red Room has." I said.

"The Red room is forming plans with Loki and his army. They seek revenge on The Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff, Hawkeye aka Clint Barton and Captain America aka Steve Rodgers and anything they hold close to their hearts. They will destroy. They are recruiting more and more people. Injecting them making them super assassins. They will stop at nothing." He said robotically.

I smirked. I tapped the ear piece twice. Then I stared back at him. I mentally sent a message to him. Now I want you to walk to the edge of the building and plummet to your certain death.

I watched as he slowly walked over to the edge of the building. He climbed on the brick wall and he fell. Plummeting to his certain death. What a shame he was a cutie.

I didn't need to look back as I walked back down to the foyer. Nobody was there except Nat and Steve. "Mission Accomplished." i said. It sent chills up my spine.

"Good. No Seduction right?" Steve asked as he looked warily at me. I shook my head. "No seduction. Just flirting. Persuading and making a billionaire fall to his certain demise." I said reassuring my father. He nodded.

We walked out of the theater and we walked to the hotel room. Nat and I walked behind Cap she looked at me. "No seduction?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

I giggled. "Minimal. Just the simple hand on the hip, the swaying walk, the wrap yourself around the sucker, the husky whisper. No kissing. Saving that for someone special." I said truthfully.

She nodded. "Men can be so dimwitted sometimes." She said. I laughed.

"I can vouch for that." i said. We were soon packed and ready to go back home. I sighed as I put my head back on the pillow of the jet.

"I have to say you acted pretty well." I heard Steve say. I nodded. "Thanks. i love to act out parts its fun. You guys played that pretty well too." I complimented.

"Alright get some sleep we have a long ride ahead of us." Nat said. I put my hand over my face. "I would come up with a smart-ass remark, but I'm too tired." I complained.

I heard Nat chuckle. "Good night."

I drifted off into sleep waiting for whatever dream to come take hold of the precious object I call my mind.


	9. A new face and a new crush?

I felt the sweet air hit my nose as the summer breeze blew. I sighed. I walked behind my parents to the gigantic Stark tower. I looked up and smiled.

I adjusted my fedora and walked through the main entrance of the building. People walked around busily sneaking occasional glances at me.

I Stopped and inhaled deeply taking in the familiar scents of my home. I noticed my parents had gone ahead up to the 82nd floor of the building.

I snorted. I want no part of what they are probably planning on doing. I pressed the button and leaned up against the wall placing one foot against the marble wall.

I looked up at my phone and started typing viciously on my phone. My fedora covered my face and my hair draped over like a thick curtain. Well lets see, fanfiction...

RYAN'S POV

I stepped out of the limo and looked up at the large building before me. "Damn Tony..." I breathed looking up at his baby. I clutched my leather suitcases in both hands feeling the roughness against my palms.

I walked through the large double doors and a wave of fresh scents washed over me. There were hundreds of people walking to and from their jobs briskly and low conversations could be heard.

I walked towards the large brass elevator and immediately saw a face I'd never seen before. She looked young even though I couldn't see her face.

She was dressed differently from all the other workers there. She was in a short dark gray pleated skirt with a black off the shoulder top showing off her tan skin.

She wore converse and a thick curtain of brown hair with blond highlights and a dark fedora covered her face. She was on her phone and leaned up against the marble walls with her foot propped up behind her.

She was beautiful, but what was she doing here? You can't get in the Stark building unless you work or have an appointment. I briskly worked my way through the crowd to the elevator.

It dinged and she stepped in. I followed her into the elevator, luckily it was just the two of us. I caught sight of blue/green eyes and full lips, I could tell when she smiled it would be genuine.

It closed and she pressed the 80th floor. I cocked an eyebrow. No workers are allowed past the 24th floor... But conveniently the 80th floor is where I was headed.

I looked over at her phone to see she was madly typing up words that looked like it formed a story. "Whatcha writing?" I asked casually.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" She muttered. Her voice was sweet like honey. She looked up at me and smiled.

First real boner of my life. Luckily she didn't see anything and I calmed the blush I had on my face. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Fanfiction."The beauty said smiling at me. My interest quickened. I didn't know many girls who wrote fanfiction. "Who about? I love reading fanfiction." I said trying to get her to talk.

She smiled. "The Avengers." She replied. I widened my eyes. "I love reading about the Avengers too. You know they live here right?" I said to her.

She giggled. I felt my heart flutter. "Too well. I'm Anna. I've never met another fan like this."

I shook her hand. Her skin was soft like silk. "I'm Ryan. Who are you writing about?" I said. I gave a smile to her. "I'm updating one of my stories about Romanogers." She replied and started typing away again.

"What's your story name?" I asked.

"Know who to trust." She said. My eyes widened. Impossible. She couldn't be... "Know who to trust? By Once in A Blue Moon? That story has only 16 chapters and over 1000 follows, favorites and reviews." I said.

"The same." She said. She enlarged the pen name in the right corner of the screen and sure enough it was Once in A Blue Moon. My jaw dropped open.

"You are a legend! I love your stories. But if you don't mind me asking what are you doing this high up in Stark Tower" I asked hoping not to offend her.

She placed a hand on her heart. "That's sweet. Thank you. That's classified really. But lets just say I'm really good friends with the Avengers." She replied.

The elevator slowed to a stop and it opened. She walked out of the elevator gracefully her hips swaying as she walked. She was immediately captured in a hug by my brother's girlfriend Pepper Potts.

This was going to be interesting.

ANNA'S POV

I was grasped in a hug by a bundle of energy and muffled by strawberry blond locks. "Pepper can't breath." I gasped out. She let go and I rolled m shoulders.

"Anna How was your mission? You're not hurt are you?" Pepper asked. I laughed and shook my head. "It was perfectly fine Pepper. You know kill some people kick ass and take names. The usual." I shrugged.

I saw Sandy come around the corner and I squealed. Sandy took notice of me and she ran towards me. I hugged her even though I was still about an inch or two taller.

"How was Rome sunshine?" I heard Tony say from behind us. I laughed and nodded. "Good good."

Tony seemed to take notice of the boy called Ryan that stood with his suitcases in his hands. I'll admit he was dashing with dark brown hair, tan skin with deep chocolate brown eyes. He as about half an inch taller than me since I stood at 5'6 it was a nice change.

Tony smiled and walked over to the boy capturing him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. I giggled. "Guys this is my little brother Ryan Timothy Stark." Tony introduced.

"That makes sense." Sandy said from beside me. I nodded. I noticed the other Avengers come out of their rooms respectively except my parents. They were probably doing who knows what. I'm not even going to go there.

Once he was formally introduced I saw Pepper elbow Tony and he looked at us and Flinched. "Oh yes. Little Bro, This is Blondie god of Poptarts, Legolas Birdie, Angry Green bean, You already know Pepper, This is Darkness and Sunshine. Capsicle and Little Red are somewhere around here. So yeah."

He had the most confused look on his face. I sighed and stepped up feeling my feet slide against the marble floors. "Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Pepper, Inwha, Sandy Captain and Black Widow are somewhere around here. If you Prefer are real names, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Virginia Potts, Sandra Stark and me Annaliseia." I explained.

He nodded slowly and I rolled my eyes. "Are you guys recruiting teenagers now? What's up with that?" He asked. I could Tell it was pointedly at Sandy and I.

"Sandy is my daughter. She she is your niece." Ryan gaped his mouth and I nodded. "I haven't seen you for two years and you have a daughter?" He asked. I giggled and he looked at me and seemed to blush.

I noticed Tony casting a glance at him then it stopped. "So what's her deal?" He asked Tony. I rolled my eyes. "I'm standing right here, you know." I placed my hand on my hip.

"Are you someone's girlfriend or something?" He asked. I was baffled. Everyone seemed to stay silent. "Boy how old do you think I am?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno 19 or 20." He replied. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I heard snorts and bursts of giggles around the room. I held my sides and Ryan was confused beyond all hell.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I laughed. "You. Dude I'm only 14." I said through stifled laughter. He shook his head. "No." he said in disbelief. "No, Ri-ri she is only 14. Going 15 in about a week. Right Sunny?" Tony said.

I nodded.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." He apologized. I shrugged and smiled. I saw Tony looked baffled for a moment. "Its perfectly fine. It happens all the time." I reassured.

"But then what are you doing here?" He asked. I was about to reply then I heard movement behind me. I tensed then relaxed at recognizing the foot pattern.

"Anna have you seen... oh hello." I heard Nat say as she stared at Ryan. "Little Red meet my brother Ryan." Tony introduced. I heard Nat groan. "Its like they're multiplying!" She threw her hands up.

"I said the same thing Mom." I said. I saw him freeze up. Oh good he caught on. "You're Natasha's daughter?" He asked. He looked a little green. I nodded.

Nat narrowed her eyes. "You got a problem with that?" Nat asked placing her hand on her hip. He quickly shook his head. "Who's your father?" He asked. I rubbed my temple.

"This is seriously Deja vu." I mumbled. "Capsicle." I heard Clint say. Ryan looked even more scared then before. I giggled.

"Ok this has gotten weird enough. Ryan do you want me to show you to your room?" I asked stepping up. He nodded I could see relief wash over his face. I motioned for him to follow me as we went up into the elevator.

I pressed the 85th floor and it slowly rose up. It dinged and I set out confidently with Ryan trailing behind me. I stopped at a door and opened it. He walked in and seemed generally amazed.

I leaned up against the door frame watching as he moved around the room in awe. He turned to me. I smiled. "Thanks Anna." He said. "Your welcome. I'll be in the gym if you need a friend." I said leaving him to get settled.

I stepped out to the 80th floor again to see that only Tony, Pepper and Sandy remained. I smiled. They looked like a real family.

Pepper saw me and she squealed. I cocked an eyebrow and walked over to them.

"what's the sitch?" I asked. I saw Sandy crack a smile. "What have you done?" I heard Tony say. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I've been good aside from being a assassin in training." I said innocently. It was true. I wasn't lying. For the most part.'

"Oh he is just mad that Ryan likes you!" Pepper squealed. I coughed. I shook my hands. "Did you get hit in the head? Ryan doesn't like me.' I said.

Sandy smiled. "Yes he does. You should have seen the way he looked at you! It was adorable!"

"No. I've never had a guy like me before. You have the wrong girl. I instill fear in people. I don't, I'm not..." I sad trailing off.

I noticed Tony was biting his lip. "No, he does like you. He apologized. He never apologizes. But don't be surprised if he asks you out or something. The way he looked at you, I could tell you are his next target."

"Target?"

Tony nodded. "Huge playboy. Gets girls all the time. But never has he had a girlfriend. After his ex broke his heart, he doesn't really let people in. But its like sacred ground being in the position for him to ask you out."

I blinked and tried to grasp around the new info. "He didn't seem that bad." I reasoned. Then I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not stupid. I don't throw myself at guys." Unless its the Avengers... Stop it brain! Not now! I shook my head. "I have limits, I have standards. I've had alcohol only one time, but I didn't even know it was Champagne.." i trailed off.

"Besides he would have to do a lot more than anything he tries. I've been set up before" I cast a long look at sandy and she smiled and waved. "I know how to deal with a guy." I waved it off and walked down the hallway.

"Don't be surprised if he tries anything!" I heard Tony call. I stopped short. "Oh Sandy we have to be back at School for the last two days. Its a requirement." I reminded her. She nodded.

I closed the door to my room and I slipped on my booty shorts and a tank top. I grabbed a towel and some tape. I walked out of my room and clicked the button. I stepped inside and I heard Sandy mutter.

"I totally ship them." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the gym.

RYANS POV

I stared up at my ceiling in my room. Anna had left for the gym and all I could think about was her. Her beautiful and delicate face. The way her hips swayed as she walked. Her glowing skin. Her tanned and toned body. All her curves and edges. Her perfect imperfections. Her captivating blue/green eyes. Her brown hair framing her face, although I could tell it wasn't her natural color it was still skin was like silk and her voice was like honey. Her soft pink full lips...

I mentally slapped myself. Snap out of it Stark! You can't fall for a girl you just met could you? no. Not after what happened with Evangeline. But Anna was different. She wasn't like Evangeline. she could fight Evie couldn't. Anna was a badass and goodie goodie at the same time, Evie was stuck up and bitchy. They were so different.

What is she doing to you? I shook my head my brown hair falling in my face. Maybe I should ask her out? Yea. That is a good idea. I jumped up and shut the door behind me.

I turned to see my gulp- niece Sandy staring at me with her arms crossed. "Hello Sandy." I said casually. She glared at me. I shuddered. "Don't hey Sandy me. Where are you headed? Not to ask my friend out I hope?" She snarled.

I widened my eyes. I gulped. "No? Yes? Why?" I asked. She stepped up to me and pulled on my collar bringing me down to her eye level. Her dark eyes burned into mine.

"Listen closely you bitch. You may be family or whatever, but Anna is much more than you are. She is not like the normal girls who are all starstruck and throw themselves at you because you're rich and famous. She is special. In more ways than one. How many people do you think have been able to kiss her to go out with her?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno a lot?" my answer sounded a lot more like a question. " zelch. She has been asked out before, but she turned them all down. I tried setting her up, didn't work. She needs a boyfriend all of us thinks she does, but she is hard. She is old fashioned like her father. She hasn't even had her first kiss yet. She takes things slow. If you ask her out and she pray says yes, walked respectedfully. Its like sacred ground. Now with her rise to popularity she has guys fawning over her. If all goes well well I ship you guys anyways... But." She looked me dead in the eyes.

If glares could kill this one would have murdered me. "If you break her heart in any possible way, if she sheds a tear over you... I will break you." She growled.

I could feel shivers run up my spine. She glared at me one more time before she smiled. "Now go get her tiger!" She said patting me on the shoulder. I walked briskly away from her and into the elevator.

I shook with fear. God. If that was her friend I can only imagine what her family must be like. Her father... I could feel the color draining from my face. I stepped out of the elevator and saw Anna sprinting across the floor. I saw her jump into the air. this can't be good.

ANNA'S POV.

I set down my towel and wrapped up my hands. "Alright. We can work on some more kicking drills and we can try that frontflip again." I heard Mr. Hill call.

I nodded. I stepped onto the mat. I readied myself in my fighting stance. I saw him motion to the trampoline and the foam pit. I nodded and sprinted across the gym. I could feel my adrenaline pumping and I launched myself from the small trampoline and tucked my legs close to me feeling myself spin in the air. I landed feet first in the foam pit.

The musky oder and plushness of the foam was suffocating. I weaseled my way to the top and looked up at my teacher. "That was perfect! Are you ready to try it on solid ground?" he asked.

I nodded. I pulled myself out of the foampit and stepped onto the spring floor. I sprinted a few meters and launched myself up in the air with my strong legs and tucked my legs in. I caught glance of another person watching and I felt my feet land on the ground I could feel my ankle roll to the side and pain shot up my leg. I fell forward fast.

I could feel my face hit the ground. My body bounced back up before landing roughly on the ground again. I groaned. "Anna are you ok?" I heard Mr. Hill call.

I lifted my hand up and gave him a thumbs up. I let it fall back as I lay there for moments trying to still my brain. I could feel it ricocheting against my skull. My head pounded and I could feel my body throbbing. I groaned.

I planted my two hands at my sides and slowly lifted myself up grunting along the way. I put myself in a sitting position and touched my ankle. I hissed in pain. I literally hissed. Hiiissssssss.

I could see Mr. Hill and Ryan talking or more like Hill Bitching Ryan out. Woo hoo!

I swung my foot under me and stood up trying to put minimal pressure on my ankle. I could feel the blood pounding in my ankle and I could feel the pain slowly etching away into nothingness.

I watched them bicker for about 5 minutes when I tested my ankle again. All healed. Thank you serum!

I walked sassily over to them. I shot Ryan a glare. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat. They both turned around and looked at me. "Anna are you ok?" Mr. Hill asked again. I nodded. "Serum. What are you doing here?" I asked the dark haired boy.

He looked very sheepish. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. I looked at him for a long moment then sighed and nodded.

Mr. Hill dismissed himself and headed out. I walked over to the punching bag and gave a hard punch making it reel back.

"Well?" I huffed asking him. I punched and he seemed to be watching me. I stopped and placed a hand on my hip. "Well?" I asked again. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I made you lose concentration. I just came down here to ask you something." He said twiddling his thumbs. I motioned my hand for him to go on.

"Well I was wondering if we could catch a bite to eat or a movie sometime?" He said sheepishly. I shook my head and smiled looking up at the ceiling. " I knew this would happen." I muttered to myself.

He looked up. "You knew?"

I nodded and punched the bag more forcefully this time.

"I know that you are a playboy. I know that you have endless girls swooning over you. I'm not a stuck up bitch who thinks she is all that. I'm different. If you want to go out with me. You need to get to know me. I take things slow. I can be just as old fashioned as my father is."

"Let me prove it to you!" He said. I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked smirking. I heard him gulp and he nodded. I placed a hand on my hip. "Alright. Magcon is in a couple of days. We can go together. If you prove that you want to take me out you will not stare at other girls chests or butts. Its rude to your date. Second if you touch me in an inappropriate manner I will tear your f*cking balls off. Are we clear?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He gulped and nodded. I smiled.

"Then its a date." I said. I could see him beaming. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I scribbled some words on it and gave it to him and he smiled. I smiled and started punching the bag again.

I could feel my stomach fluttering. This was unusual. Normally when a guy asks me out I feel paranoid, but this is a warm and fuzzy feeling. What are you doing to me Ryan?


	10. Magcon Date

I slipped into my converse and tied the strings. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. I left my hair down to its natural wavy state. I wore light makeup only pale eyeshadow and mascara.

I wore my favorite top which was black and it had little pink roses on it, with beige lace lining the rims. It cut off just below my solar plexus showing off my salmon colored tank I had under it. I wore my fav dark denim shorts that were that short and I wore the necklace my 'sister' had given me.

I heard a knock at the door. I swiftly turned around to see Ryan staring at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You look lovely." he complimented. I nodded my thanks.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. He turned to leave and I grabbed my sunglasses, phone and ID and followed him out the door.

1 hour later...

We walked up to the building Magcon was going to be held at. I saw an endless line of girls trying to forcefully push their way in. I chuckled silently to myself. I noticed Ryan glancing around as if something was going to attack him.

We eventually pushed our way through the door, but the hallways were crowded. I knew the boys, but where were they? I stared at five guys who looked like they seemed out of place.

They had on large hoodies and sunglasses covering their faces. I saw one flash a smile and me. I smiled back and immediately knew who this was. Ryan noticed me staring at them. I saw a red tint in his cheeks.

A hoard of girls screamed and pushed me out of the way trying to get to Ryan. I laughed at him. "Girls! Please enough. I am here with someone." he said.

I smirked. The girls looked around for someone who they thought was worthy. I smirked and pushed through the girls hugging Ryan. His cologne was crisp and very intoxicating. He wrapped his arm around me and laid his head on mine.

"who's she?" I heard a girl ask. "Girls please be nice. This is Brietta Cooper. I'm sure you've heard of her?" He said. I saw some of the girls harsh expressions fade and look happy.

"Brietta! I love your voice! Its so pretty!" A dark haired girl said. I smiled. "Thank you." "I heard you are gonna work with the Avengers! You are so lucky!" I heard another girl say. I nodded. "Can I get your autograph?" A little girl about the age of 11 push through and held up a booklet and a pen. I smile and signed the book. She was absolutely beaming.

The girls walked off and I smiled ta the guys again. I could feel Ryan tense up beside me.

Ooh he was jelly. Let's see how far we can go with this. I squealed and ran to the one who flashed a smile at me I jumped into his arms and he spun me around.

I laughed. He set me down and I gave the guys hugs too. "Brietta what are you doing here?" He asked. I smiled. "To see how far I get with Making Ryan jealous. He was to prove that he is worthy of dating me." I explained. I pointed over to the now steaming Ryan. It was all over his face. I giggled.

I motioned for him to come over. He walked stiffly over to us and shot the guys glares. I giggled again. "Ry this is.." The first one put a hand over my mouth. I licked his hand and he pulled away wiping his hand off on his shirt.

"Would you stop that!" He shrieked. I shrugged. "When you learn not to put your hand over my mouth sure." I retorted.

"These are some of my best friends. I've known them for like ever!" I said happily. He seemed to loosen up a little. (OK the guys are Nash, Cameron, Taylor, Hayes and Matthew.)

Nash pointed at a figure who was rapidly running in our direction. I stepped out of the way but it ran towards me. It barreled into me knocking me off my feet. I struggled to catch breath and stared at the person.

She looked up at me and smiled. A smile I knew all too well. I squealed. "Maddi!" I shrieked and hugged her. We helped each other stand up. I smiled brightly.

"Maddi What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked. She squealed. "I'm here for Magcon what else? More importantly what are you doing here, What happened to your hair and why are you here with Ryan Stark?" She asked in a flurry of questions.

I laughed. "How did you know it was me? How did you know I was with Ryan?" I asked back. She giggled. "You're like my sister! I would know that poof of fuzz you call hair anywhere. Because Ryan looks like he is confused beyond all reason, and he is standing fairly close to you Brietta." She said.

"Well no shit Sherlock. But where are my manners? Ryan, Boys, Maddi. Maddi, Ryan and boys." I retorted. I noticed Matt smiling at Maddi and she was blushing.

I smirked. "oh do I feel a shipping coming on?" I elbowed Maddi in the arm and she blushed brighter.

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

"No."

"bitch admit it. I have proof."

"STFU. I don't know you."

"You're my 22 days younger 'sister'."

"Stranger danger!"

"I will bitch slap you."

"I can get a lawsuit."

"I will write fanfiction about this. I can make you famous."

"Bitch I've already written fanfiction about a love story between me and and Matthew. I'm good."

I smiled brightly. "I know I've read it. Its fairly good. You don't realize who you admitted that too though." I smirked and placed a hand on my hip. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Just admitting it to Ryan and 5 complete strangers, who I still don't know the names of. It's not like the magcon boys are gonna read and hear about it now are they?" She retorted.

I snorted and laughed.

"God you're an ass."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"an ass."

I smiled widely. I looked back up at the boys and they were laughing their asses off. i noticed Nash had his phone out and It was pointed straight at us.

"Nash you asshole! Give me that phone! Don't you dare post this!" I laughed. trying to grab the phone. He chucked his phone to Cam. I ran after and Cam chucked it at Matt and he chucked it back at Nash.

I stopped and groaned rolling my eyes. "You're all jerks."

Cam laughed and Nash bowed.

I whipped my phone out and sure enough there was a vine of Maddi and I arguing with each other on Nash. Then another one of Maddi admitting she wrote a love story about her and Matt on Matt's profile. Then a last one of me trying to get the phone from Nash on Cam's profile.

"You're all assholes you know?" i said to them. "Only to you Brietta." Hayes said.

I laughed and looked over at Maddi who was quietly conversing with Matt. I laughed. They were off in a corner and both smiling. "Guys and Hayes look." I said pointing to them.

I felt a slap to my arm and I smiled. I leaned closer to Ryan so my side was pressed up against him.

"Hayes, you should record this. In case they start making out." I whispered to him. He snorted and Grabbed his phone. I grabbed it out of his hands and ran down the hall laughing.

I could heard the foot steps behind me and I opened vine. I pressed record and ran slower so they were all in view.

"I'm being hunted down ahhhh! I could see Cam sprinting behind me closer and closer until he jumped on me. "Ugh. Cam! This is Brietta Cooper Peace!" I said into the Phone and I hurriedly typed up a description and tagged myself and posted it.

Cam grabbed the phone and leaped off me. "You bitch. Go suck a dick." I heard Hayes say.

I laughed and crossed my arms. "I think you've got that covered." I retorted. I saw hands go over mouths. "Let's get some ice for that burn!" "oohhh" He glared at me and I hugged him playfully.

He rolled his eyes as I let go. "How did you not see that coming dude? That happened like 10 times last year. By the same girl." Taylor pointed out. I could see Ryan sprinting to catch up. When he got to us he was out of breath.

"Damn. You run fast." Ryan heaved. He placed his hands on his knees and took deep gulps of air. "You ok Ry?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled.

I glanced in the direction of Maddi and Matt. They were still talking and laughing totally oblivious and they were really close to one another. I stared at them and smirked.

" I totally ship them" i commented. Nash looked at his watch and gasped. "We gotta go! Matt stop flirting with your girlfriend and come on! We have to be backstage in 5!"

Matt glanced back and kissed Maddi's hand. he whispered in her ear and she nodded. Matt and the boys bid us farewell and we walked up to Maddi. I hugged her.

"So i'm so on a rim here and say that he asked you out?"

She blushed and nodded. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways of knowing." I smiled.

"Is having a mother as a master assassin one of them?" Ryan commented. I glared at him and Maddi cocked an eyebrow. "what?"

"Nothing. Now go and watch the boys. Ryan and I are gonna head out of here." I said quickly. She shrugged. "Bai Bb! I love you!" She said and hugged me.

"Love you too Maddi."

Maddi shook Ryan's hand and she ran off.

We walked out of the double doors together and down the stone steps. "So it's only 2 what do you wanna do?" Ryan asked.

I heard my stomach growl. "How about some food? I haven't eaten at all today and that game of run and tackle got me hungry." I said. He nodded. "Alright where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but karaoke." I replied. He raised a fist into the air. "You have foiled my plans! Fine how's pizza?" I laughed and nodded.

We walked into a small pizza parlor and sat down at one of the outside tables, for it was a beautiful day. "Do I look ok?" I asked. He smiled. "when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause girl your amazing just the way you are."

I blushed and buried my hands in my face laughing. "And when you smile,the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl your amazing just the way you are!"

I could feel the heat on my cheeks and I laughed. "Did you seriously just sing a verse of Bruno Mars's just the way you are?" I asked. He nodded. "That's so cheesy and cliche as a black rose. But its also very sweet."

I glanced around and sipped my smoothie. "You see the paparazzi too don't you? In that bush?" I said not taking my gaze from him. He smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be in the tabloids isn't it?" I asked. He laughed. "Most likely. Wanna play it out and milk it?" he asked. I nodded. I grabbed his hand over the table and twined his fingers with mine. His skin was soft but rough. Kinda like his personality.

I heard the shutters of the cameras. I laughed and he kissed my hand. "Oh I can't wait to see what they would put under the caption! It would probably be something totally crazy. But I really wouldn't mind." Ryan exclaimed.

I nodded in my agreement. Our pizza came and I took one bite and I could feel all of the flavor dancing on my tongue. "Oh my gosh this is amazing!" I cooed.

He smiled. A beautiful lazy smile. It was kinda sexy. Wait what?

"I told the four cheese pizza was the bomb!" He smirked. "Yeah yeah. Ry-Ry was right. Whoop-de-doo." I retorted. I could feel my stomach fluttering when I talked to him. When he gave me that smile. When he held my hand, while we sit under the shade of an umbrella with the sun beating down around us. I could feel safe and like I could melt.

What is this feeling? I love it. Am I really falling for this boy?

We finished by 2:30 and were back at the building by 3.

We entered the main floor laughing our asses off. "She seriously said that?" I asked tears lined my eyes and my face was red. "I kid you not. She was that freakin dumb. It's like she was mental or something." He said.

Both of our faces were red and scrunched up from laughing so hard. We walked out of the elevator and heads turned to us. I could see Pepper talking to Tony and Natasha and Steve were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Then she was like Are you still gonna eat that?" with that I held onto the wall for support. I clutched my sides in pain. "p-please. stop it hurts." I heaved through the bursts of uncontrollable laughter.

"How do think I feel as we watched those vines for the past hour and a half? I can't feel my sides!" He breathed. I slid down the wall burying my face in my legs.

I stomped my feet on the ground and I laughed. "Not again..." I heard Pepper say. I stood up and brushed myself off. "I'm good. I'm good." i reassured.

"where were you guys?" Nat said looking at us. "We headed to Magcon, and I ran into an old friend of mine. Me and the boys made some vines and I took one of their phones and hacked it. Then my friend got asked out. I was asked for an autograph and then Ryan and I went out to eat some pizza."I said.

"That pretty much sums up our day in a nutshell." Ryan commented. I nodded at him.

"So was this a date?" Tony asked. I cast a glance at my father who kept on watching the movie completely oblivious.

"I wouldn't really say a date, more like a trial, before an actual date to make sure like he was like worthy I guess. So I wouldn't really use the term date..." I mumbled.

"Did it go well?" HE pushed on farther. I glared at him. "Well, yes, but we saw some paparazzi hiding and snapping pictures of us together at the pizza parlor, so if you find something about it in the tabloids, just keep my father away from it please?" I asked.

He smirked. "You can't hide it forever." he said. "I can hide it as long as he is off in oblivion." I noticed Pepper and Ryan had left. I crossed my arms. "So when are you going to Propose?" I asked him.

This seemed to have caught him off guard. "what?" I rolled my eyes. "You know propose? To Pepper? Your girlfriend for the past like 5 years?" I said bluntly.

"Yeah Stark when are you going to propose?" I heard a feminine voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. "Mother you need to stop doing that!" I growled. Nat smirked.

"Well-I just-um-I I want too, but I can never find the right time?" He said nervously. "Well there's no time like the present." I pointed out. "Is Stark scared?" Nat said mockingly.

He shot her a glare. "No. I'm just afraid she might say no and I will live through my life with the fact that I have been rejected. What if I chicken out? What if she wants kids? I don't know anymore." He huffed.

I held up my hand ticking off what I was saying. "Okay, Stark listen. 1. Pepper loves you she wouldn't say no. 2. you have a daughter. 3. You're tony goddamn Stark, you freaking fell out of a portal in space almost dieing multiple times. 4. you can't wait forever. 5. You act as If you know everything, yet you don't know how to commit" I slapped my hands down on the marble counter. "From what I've seen you are an amazing boyfriend when you're not being an arrogant, cocky, a-hole. You two are an amazing couple and by proposing you are showing Pepper that she means that much to you."

My mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Anna is right. Spot on actually. Its time that you show Pepper that she means everything to you. Take her out to a nice dinner and ask her."

He nodded. "I will. Thanks for the confidence boost." He said an he walked off. I crossed my arms. "He is gonna go freak out?" I asked. "Yep."

"We gonna go hold him down until he agrees?"

"Most likely"

"bring it on." I said.

"You think the bridesmaid dresses are going to be Iron Man colored?" I asked. "Would we expect anything else?" Natasha replied. "So let's hatch our plan..." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Or we could wait patiently until he gets his head together." She suggested. We both burst out laughing. I wiped a stray tear from my eye. "Good one. Now about that plan..."


	11. Familiar Faces

I watched the Avengers for like the fifth time this week. I wrapped a blanket around me and I munched on the buttery popcorn. Ryan sat on one side and Sandy sat on the other.

I kept glancing at my parents, Barton and Banner. Thor was in Asguard and Pepper and Tony were out on a date. It was like 9 something and the big battle was taking place.

I laughed as the hulk smashed Loki into the ground. "You find this funny don't you?" Ryan asked. I nodded. "Every single time. I know this movie quote for quote." I declared.

Steve stared at me. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Its not weird." I replied getting up. "Yes it is." He shouted back. "No, I'm just a huge fan."

"Sure, you know all of us. Its weird."

"Says my father."

"its still creepy do you spend most of your time watching movies?"

I snorted and made my way to the kitchen. "Says the man out of time!" I retorted. I grabbed myself a water out of the fridge. I noticed a girl standing in the kitchen. She had long hip length brown hair with piercing blue eyes. She was like 5'10 not much taller than I.

"Who are you?" I asked her. "You really don't recognize me B?" She said genuinely. She flashed a smile. I looked her over and thought hard, racking my brain for any memory of this woman.

A name and a familiar face popped into my mind. I smiled brightly. "Kenzie!" I squealed and hugged her. She wrapped me in a warm hug.

"Kenz I haven't seen you in forever! How are Nana and Papa?" I asked remembering her grandparents. "They are wonderful thank you for asking. They miss you. What are you doing in Stark Tower?" She asked.

"Still prim and proper eh? I live here with my parents. We are actually all in the family room, Thor is in Asguard and Tony and Pepper are on a date." I informed.

"Ivonne and Matt are here?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh you'll find out in time. Everyone has." I said. "so why are you here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I have come back. I've been off on missions nonstop for the past 5 years in the Amazon, Africa and the Antarctic. Sort of off the radar. SHIELD has given me a well deserved rest. I came back to see the team. I missed them. Especially Barton." She said.

"You work for SHEILD?" I asked. I was getting confuzzled. She nodded. "I'll explain later."

I grabbed my water and motioned for her to follow me. I burst out of the kitchen smiling widely. "Look who I found while getting some water." I said. McKenzie stepped out delicately and beautifully just as I remember her.

"Miss me?" She asked. All heads turned to her. At once everybody leaped up and ran. "Kenzie!" Natasha screamed. I never seen her this happy before. What was going on?

"Kenz we missed you!" Steve exclaimed. This was weird. "Can someone explain?" I asked. As they crowded around her. "This is gotten weird McKenzie could you explain?" I asked.

They didn't hear me. I frowned. I sat back down on the couch. "Who is Kenzie?" Ryan asked. "She is a very close friend of mine, she was also my babysitter. Then I got old enough and she couldn't babysit me anymore then she disappeared."

I shrugged. Then I smiled. "She's wonderful, she's caring, she's kind, she has a pure soul. She is an angel. Or so I believe." I said.

"You believe a lot of things don't you Anna?" Ryan remarked.

I shrugged again. "I try. I'm here aren't I?" I said. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked puzzled. Sandy shot him a look. I laid my head on Ryan's shoulder. "Hi BB!" I heard a loud voice say. I jumped up and whipped around.

"Madison! What the fuck!? How the hell did you get in here? You know what never mind. I don't want to know." I rubbed my temples. "I will regret this. How the hell did you find us? How the hell did you get in?" I asked my heart still beating rapidly.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Are you seriously gonna ask me that?" She prompt. I shook my head.

"You need to learn when scaring is actually okay."

"Halloween is only once a year."

"Yeah but you never need a costume."

"Bitch."

"You walked right into that one."

"You walk into walls."

"Touche. Yet your the one shitting rainbows, eating butterflies and puking pixie dust."

"Bitch I'm just that magical."

We gave each other a stare down. Then we burst out laughing. "God you two are mental or something." Sandy remarked. "We figured that out in like the 3rd grade." Maddi replied.

I noticed McKenzie was staring at us. "Omigosh is that Madison?" She exclaimed. Maddi Squealed and hugged her. "KENZI I've missed you!" Maddi squealed.

I took note that my parents and Banner were staring at us. "Who is she?" Banner questioned. I laughed. "My best friend who somehow snook her way up here and scared the living daylights out of me. How do you all know McKenzie Barnes?" I asked them.

"We'll explain later." Nat said.

"There's no time like the present." I remarked.

"Don't sass me."Natasha pointed a finger at me.

"Yes _mom._" I said and curtseyed to her in a mocking manner. "I can break you." She pointed out. I giggled. "No you wouldn't you love me too much to break me!" I pouted playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Gotcha." I said winking at her.

"You're an ass."

"Funny Maddi said the exact same thing at Magcon. But I only am an ass around people I care about!" I smiled gleefully.

"Then you must care for us a lot." Steve remarked. I nodded with a toothy grin.

"God you are one weird family." Banner said. I beamed. "Thank you! It's what we do best!" I declared throwing my arms around both of them, which was kinda hard because Steve was like a giant.

"You don't calm down for a second do you?" Steve asked. I shook my head rapidly.

"Did you spike her drink or something?" Nat shouted to Ryan. "No she was like this all day. Not that the sweets helped." He replied. "What the heck is going on?" Kenzie asked.

"Brietta you crazy bitch calm the hell down." Maddi said to me. I bounced up and down full of energy. I could feel my adrenaline pumping and my blood pounding in my ears.

"Gawd you're as bad as Pinkie Pie." Maddi said face-palming. "Why do you think she is like my all time favorite pony?!" I said. They just looked at us blankly.

"Inside joke." Maddi explained.

"Wait what are you doing here B?" McKenzie asked. "Well you see-" I started, then Steve slapped a hand over my mouth. I licked his hand causing him to shriek and retract quickly.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"You never put your hand over my mouth. Its common sense! I thought you would have figured that out by now _father." _I exasperated. "They all knew about it." I said gesturing over to Kenzie, Maddi, Sandy and Ryan.

"I learned first hand." Kenzie cringed

"I was bitten" Maddi whined

"I knew about that." Sandy replied.

"I learned not to take the chance after what happened at Magcon today." Ryan shuddered at the memory. I beamed. I swear my cheeks started to hurt with all the smiling that we were doing.

Or all the smiling I was doing. I was one miracle away from having another laugh attack.

"Wait. If Matt and Ivonne aren't here then why..." McKenzie drifted off. I laughed.

"Oooh story time! Steve Nat wanna tell them the story?" I said balancing on the arm of the couch.

They looked a each other unsurely. "well you see..." Nat started out.

The elevator ringed and Tony and Pepper Stepped out beaming. I saw something sparkly and I looked over at my mom and we both smirked. "You guys we have some exciting news..." Pepper started. "We are getting married!" Tony exclaimed.

I jumped up into the air. "Mom and I so called it! We so flipping called it!" I said giving her a high five. Pepper looked at Tony quizzically and he just shrugged.

"Congrats!" "I knew it would happen soon!" "Great job!" "Finally" echoed around the large room.

"Tony! Pepper!" I heard Kenzie say. "Is that McKenzie?" Pepper asked. She ran through to give them a hug.

"Seriously its story time. Steve and Nat, have story so does Kenzie. Must tell." I whined. My parents rolled their eyes at me. "What?"

We all sat in the couches and chairs. Maddi, Sandy, Ryan and I all occupied a couch. I put my hand under my chin. "Who wants to go first?" I asked.i looked at my parents.

They gave me a glare and I waved at them. "I kinda wanna know why Brietta is here, and why she is acting so close with you all." Kenzie spoke up. I gave my parents and evil grin.

"Well you see, after you left, Nat and I got really close. You knew we were dating for years like 6 or 7 but nothing too serious. Well we found out Natasha was pregnant and we got married. We knew any of the enemies would try to hurt our children so we had to send them away to be under protection, until a few months ago when we were reunited. Annaliseia is a total spazz ball, very hyper, a great singer and actress, and one hell of a fighter." Steve explained.

"Where is she?" Kenzie asked.

"Its so nice for you to say those thing about your daughter." I said hanging upside down on the couch. My hair splayed out around me and hung low touching the carpet. I smiled.

"Don't start being cocky." Steve warned. I shrugged. "It's hard when you hang out with Starks as much as I do."

"Hey!" Sandy and Ryan both shouted at the same time. "Do you have any objections?" I asked. They were silent.

"Brietta that doesn't explain why you're here though." Kenzie argued.

"Brietta? I thought your name was Anna." Ryan said all confuzzled. I nodded. "It is, Brietta was my name before all the shtuff happened." I said tossing my phone in the air.

"Wait I remember you saying father and mom to Steve and Tasha. I thought that was a joke." Kenzie reasoned. I shook my head and smiled widely. "Nope, I am the product of two super humans who have plenty of enemies and could possibly be killed with every passing hour. Not to mention I have two serums in me and it could either potentially hurt or help the human race." I said gleefully.

Her jaw dropped. "Well I'll be damned."

I giggled. "I Know right?" Then I stopped and replayed my father's words back in my head. Children and them. He didn't say child and her. What?

"Dad, you said children. Not child. Was that a mistake?"

Steve stood up and looked at me. "Time for a shower." I crossed my arms defiantly. "I ain't scared of you."I said bravely. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Do I need to unleash the Widow?" He asked.

I cast a glance at my mother whom had a stern look in her eyes. I threw my arms up in defeat. "Blackmail. That's all these families are." I grunted.

"Well a good portion of it." Ryan pointed out. I rolled my eyes at him.

I grabbed Sandy and Maddi. "Let's go girls, we gots to get ready for the last three days of school!" I said dragging them up to my room.

I shut the door and I turned around. Sandy flopped down on my bed. I glanced at Maddi and we both smirked. I sprinted along with Maddi and we launched ourselves on Sandy.

A loud huff of breath escaped her. "Why are you both so fat? Get offa me!" She grunted. I jumped off her and grabbed my pjs. I opened the door to the adjoining bathroom.

I turned back around to the girls. "I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to stay in here. It won't take long." I walked in the tile cold on my bare feet.

I couldn't help but feel like they were hiding something. His words kept on playing over and over in my mind. Children...

* * *

I fiddled with the pencil that was in my hand. It was 2 days before school was out and yet they chose to put a huge test on this day. I swear I really hate the department of Education.

I looked up and Ryan smiled encouragingly at me. I gave a small smile back. Bet you're wondering why he's here? He's famous, Rich and handsome. He just wanted to show us his support. He is a real sweetheart. You know, When he's not a cocky, arrogant asshole. But hey, I'm not the one to judge.

Come on get it together Rodgers, its the final test of the year. You got this. I stared at the test aimlessly.

No I don't.

Come on, if you can take out Hydra, Red room and Other agents and make a billionaire walk off a building to his certain demise,Then you can take a stupid test.

Ah screw it. I bubbled in B and moved on to the next question. I heard a sound come over the intercom. "Attention all students! This is not a Drill! Take cover now! Code Red!"

Immediately fear worked its way through my body. We all ducked down under the desks and I could feel Ryan's warm arms protectively wrap around me.

My Teacher shut the lights off and locked the large metallic door. I could hear the muffled squeaks of my classmates and I instantly felt bad for them. They never experienced something like this before.

I could hear loud thumping on the metal ramp outside the classroom.

Knock-kncok-kn-knock-knock wha bam! The metal door completely collapsed. "Brietta." The first guy said. I instantly recognized the voice. I Glanced at Ryan whom loosened his grip so i could stand up.

I crossed my arms and glared at the two people standing in the doorway. "Johnson, Smith. What the hell! We are in the middle of taking the biggest test of the year!" I snarled at them.

"Director has something for you. It's important." Johnson said his gruff voice filled the tension-thick air. "Can't Hill, Nat, Ryan or Steve take it?" I asked. Smith shook her head.

"They are being informed now of what has happened. They are getting their part. Now you will need to play yours." Smith said her voice ringing in my ears. I rolled my eyes.

"I finished the test. Not to mention its the last class of the day, may I go?" I asked batting my eyelashes. She nodded hesitantly. I stepped over the back packs as lightly as I could without tripping.

"What the hell are you doing?! You have no permission to go with them!" A voice said. I turned around to see who it was. It was the Vice Principal. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, they wouldn't let you come and get me, so you came by force?" I said nonchalantly. "Pretty much" Was the gruff reply. I turned to the VP.

"This is my Aunt Theresa and My uncle Joe. You do not have everyone in your records now do ya?" I asked placing a hand on my hip. He furrowed his brow.

"I'm safe in their care really I am. I can take care of myself you know." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder. "NO Doubt." Smith said. "Don't get her angry." Johnson replied. I smiled at them.

Suddenly the VP Ran at me stupidly and without a second thought, I flipped him over. He hit the ground with a huff. I smiled as my classmates watched me flip the biggest guy ever. Some where in shock, others and awe and the remainders just looked terrified.

I stood over him. "So am I free to go now or..." I drifted off. He waved him hand and we walked out of the classroom. As we walked across campus I snorted.

"Seriously. Couldn't you guys have made a cover? Agents or pure stupidity? I'm still debating which category this situation fits in right now. You guys didn't have to scare my school shitless." I pointed out.

They were silent. "My Point exactly."

* * *

I walked confidently through the halls of the helicarrier. The soft clack of my boots echoed in the metallic halls. I turned left down a hall and opened a door.

My Parents and Fury were already conversing and they didn't seem to notice me. I shut the door with a metallic thud and all eyes turned to look at me. "Anna what are you doing here?" Nat asked.

"I would be in school, but you know someone had two dimwitted agents come to my school and scare it shitless. So I'm here." I pointed out leaning against the table.

"I send them my condolences." He retorted. I smirked at him. "Anyways, now that we are all here. We can begin. There is a rumored attack on a building about ten minutes East from here. Some very important info is stored on it and we need you to get it." He explained.

"Captain, Inwha. I need you both to be the extraction team. Make sure everyone gets out safely. I mean everyone. Widow get the info and get the hell out. Got it?" He growled.

I nodded and we walked off to the quinjet. I noticed they seemed a bit down. "You guys ok?" I asked. "Just peachy." Nat replied curtly. I shrugged. I didn't want to push either of their buttons. They could break me, no questions asked.

10 minutes later...

I looked out of the window only to see a mass of scorching flames rolling out of a building and pouring down the sides like an endless flickering orange river.

"It's now or never." Nat said. I looked at her. "Do we really have a choice?" Cap said. I turned around to shoot a look at him. "We always have a choice. Whether or not its for the greater good. I choose Fun and excitement." I launched myself out the door into the smoke below.

"Was she wearing a parachute?" I heard the pilot ask. "Nope." Nat said. I could hear the sound of the jet fade away and I landed gracefully on the gravel of the roof.

Smoke, Flame and ash poured endlessly out of the building next door. I looked at my parents and gave them a curt nod. I jumped into a slightly charred window.

A massive heat wave hit my body and smoke filled my lungs. I coughed. I ran through the floors of the building. No one was there. The burning walls made it easy to get past.

I heard a small squeak. I turned to see a girl about the same age and Height as I was with striking amber eyes and ash covered hair. There was a little girl stuck underneath all the rubble. We met each others gaze without saying a word and we somehow connected and had the same goal.

"Pull her out as I lift the metal pole up." I instructed and she followed my orders without hesitation. I lifted the pole and she pulled her out. A wooden beam enraged in flames fell before us.

She squeaked. She looked around quickly before spotting the fire escape. "Come on!" She ran to the window with the little girl hanging on her for the sake of her dear life.

"Go!" I screeched my legs pumping madly for the exit. As I hopped down on the ash covered ground I heard the building wail in agony. I saw the two girls breathing heavily on the ground.

"Look out!" I heard the girl shout. I looked up to see a beam falling toward me. I felt a strong force barrel into me knocking me out of my frozen state. We both landed on the ground right next to the beam.

I quickly stood up. "Thanks." I said. She shrugged. "Don't mention it." She replied. The building looked even more unstable from this angle. "This building is coming down! We need to move!" I ordered.

"Layla!" The girl screamed. But the little girl was nowhere to be found. She looked around as did I, but no sign of the little girl. I heard the building creak.

"Over there!" She screamed. I saw a small ditch and we ran inside it. I heard the building collapse and I ran faster. The girl kept up well. I felt a rush of air and it swept us off our feet.

"ROLL THEN JUMP!" I heard her scream. "Are you mad!?"I asked. She glared at me. "Trust me! Jump now!"She screeched and I jumped. I felt arms enfold me and we landed in the ditch. I looked up to see a large cloud of dust,gravel,ash and smoke sweep above us like an angry cloud.

After a few minutes I coughed. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She checked herself over. "Yeah, other than a few cuts and scrapes I'm fine." She replied. I nodded. I tried to move my left leg but pain shot through it.

"You're ankle! You're hurt! Let me help." She said gently. Her blue gaze softening, that gaze was familiar, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "I thought you had amber eyes?" I said. She looked confused. Then smiled and giggled. "No, my eyes change color. Normally with my mood or my environment. Their normal color is bright blue." She replied. I winced in pain.

"Don't worry I heal fast." I reassured. She raised her eyebrow. "So do I, but it will take a day to feel right again." She said. She ripped both of the sleeves of her shirt off and banded it to my bleeding ankle.

"I still can't move it." I said grabbing my leg. Lightly, she ran her soft fingertips along my ankle. AT one point she gasped. "It's out of place. I need to pop it back in or else it will hurt a lot worse." She said softly.

I nodded. "On three ok?" She said. I nodded ready to brace myself for the pain to come on three. "1..." I felt sharp pain in my ankle and I cried out, but I regained the power to move it again.

"What happened to 2 and 3?!" I huffed clenching my jaw. She smiled. "2... and 3." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "We better get out of here." She said glancing around the ditch. Debris littered the ground of the ditch making it nearly impossible to get out.

"I hadn't noticed." I retorted. She glared at me. "Sarcasm is not welcome at this time. Please try again later." The ash-covered girl shot back in a very monotone voice.

"Getting a little feisty aren't we?" I remarked. She shrugged. "You need some wit and backtalk to survive this world. Its not all dandelions and butterflies you know." She said trying to move a piece of rubble.

I chuckled. "I have indefinite knowledge of that. I would know."

"Ok I found a way to get out. It looks a little tricky though. Think you can manage?" She asked. I snorted. "Honey, please I am a highly trained agent. I should be asking you that." I said flipping my hair back.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" She asked. She was already perched atop of the ditch on a piece of broken cement. She held her hand out and I took it. She pulled me up.

"Man, you are just saving my ass today. Its getting embarrassing." I pointed out. "Says the infamous Inwha." She said.

"You knew who I was?" I asked baffled. She giggled. She seemed so graceful and sweet and so...pure. Meh.

"I figured it out as the smoke cleared up. The violet suit gave it away. But I don't think of you any less. A celebrity is just a regular in person, who has been on Tv." She shrugged.

I smiled at her. "Well its good that I am able to still make friends without my status getting in the way."

"Anna! Anna!" I heard a familiar feminine voice call. I saw Nat and Cap looking over the rubble. I noticed the girl I was talking too kind of shyed away and hid in the shadows. Her eyes seemed to glow.

"Nat! Cap!" I called. My voice was still raspy and it cracked. Nat whipped around and ran towards me. I limped up to her and she wrapped her arms around me. I felt myself feel safe again.

She pushed away to look at me. "Don't you dare scare us like that again young lady!" She scolded. I rolled my eyes. "Yes mom." I shot back play fully. She hugged me one last time before I went to go hug my father.

He smelled like smoke and bonfire as did Natasha. I let go and turned to look in the shadows where the girl was. Her gleaming eyes no longer shoen in the darkness as her shadow walked away.

I ran up to her. "Hey wait!" I shouted. I ran up to her. She stopped and turned around.

"I wanted to thank you. For everything." I said looked back at my parents in the dark shadows. I felt Nat and Cap come up behind me.

"Who is this?'" My father asked. "I never did catch your name." I said. She flashed a white smile. "Brianne." She replied. "Thanks again. I really mean it." I said. She waved her hand. "Don't mention it." She said. I took a step towards her. "You're too humble. You saved that little girl. You deserve praise." I argued with a smile on my face.

She took a step back and held her hands out. "No. It's fine. Really don't mention it. I've stayed in the shadows and humble my entire life. I don't want to be brought into the spotlight." She said.

I cocked and eyebrow. "Why?" I was lightly slapped on the shoulder. "what?" I asked looking at my father. He glared at me. "Can you step out into the light?" Nat asked.

I could see her hair flying as she wildly shook her head. "I prefer not to. I like the darkness." she said looking down at her shoes.

"Come on Brianne! The light is awesome! I know the dark side has cookies but still!" I encouraged.

"If you say so..."

In the light I actually gasped. She had shoulder-blade length brass colored hair with russet streaks, freckles dotted her face and her tanish skin gave of a glow. She had full pink lips and her eyes were open yet, they were mysterious. She wore a off the shoulder crop top with her sleeves torn off, a skirt and ballet flats. She looked like she was 14 and around my height.

My jaw dropped. It was like looking in a mirror. But I was staring at myself. A girlyer version of me.

"H-how?" I stuttered. I saw Nat tearing up and she put a hand over her mouth. Steve just stood there in shock. We looked at each other for a momen not ralizing how much we look alike.

"You look just like me." We said in unison. I put a hand on my forehead and a numbing pain shot through my skull. I noticed Brianne did the same. I dropped down to my knees.

I grabbed my lose hair closing my eyes. "Anna! Bri!" I heard my parents yell. Black dots edged my vision as I strained my eyes to stay open. The world suddenly became very blurry and the last thing I could hear and feel was Brianne's and my body hit the ground with a heavy thud, then the outside world faded away into nothingness...


	12. Sister?

I opened my eyes and all was blurry. I heard a disgruntled moan beside me. I shifted my head to see a figure glowing gold beside me. Her hair was splayed all over her face and we were both laying in a dark void.

"Wha? Where are we?" The figure asked. I recognized Brianne's voice. She was almost transparent. I looked down at my hands to see that I was in the same state she was in.

"Anna?" She rasped. I coughed and nodded. "Are you ok?" I asked my eyes adjusting to the darkness. She stood up. Which was a surprise, considering we were floating in a dark endless void.

"Yeah, I feel different though. Almost like air." She emphasized. I snorted. "You know what air feels like?" She glared at me. "Well I can dream right?" She shot back.

"I don't think we're dead, so that is an extremely good note." I commented. A flash of bright light engulfed us and we stood in the middle of a scene. The room was dim, but from the equipment around the bed. I could tell it was a hospital room. Brianne shuddered. "I hate hospitals." She growled. I smiled at her. "You and me both."

A person, a woman, lay in the bed with two bundles in her arms. Her face was hidden by the shadows, so it wasn't clear. I heard the door creak open, but as the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat' I was too busy inching my way over to the woman.

"Look out!" I heard the shout. A very tall man passed right through me. I ran my hands down to my stomach and brought my knee up. "That felt weird." I commented.

The tall man was completely oblivious to the two of us. He was fixed intently on the girl in the shadows. But instead of it being creepy, something seemed to well up inside of the man. I could feel it when he passed through me. Pride? Love? I dunno possibly both.

Bri looked at me expectantly. "They can't see or hear us. Come on I want to get a better look." I urged and she followed behind me hesitantly. Once I got close enough I could see that they had no face. They looked young and the woman looked absolutely exhausted.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and I heard Bri sigh dreamily. I rolled my eyes. I peered over the bed on my tip toes like a little two-year old. I observed the little bundles and then they moved.

I jumped back startled. Brianne snorted. "What? Never seen a baby before?" She mocked. I stuck my tongue out at her. I walked back over and looked at the babies. They were both wrapped in a pink blanket. Too pink for my tastes.

They both had soft pale skin, with unusually thick blond/brown hair. I smiled at them. "They are absolutely beautiful Tasha." the man said softly. Brianne joined my side as we looked at them.

They looked like a real family. Wait a second...

"What should we name them sweetie?" The woman named Tasha rasped. She looked so tired and I felt bad for her. I felt a light jab in mt ribcage. Brianne leaned over to me. "Is this a dream?" She asked. I shrugged.

"How about we each name one?" The man suggested lightly. She nodded hesitantly. Tasha took a deep breath and sighed. She kissed the slightly larger one's head. "I want her name to be Annaliseia. For her middle name Anastasia." She said resting her head back on her pillow.

I snorted and laughed. "That's sounds so Russian!" I stopped in realization. "Wait a second..."

Then the faceless man placed his hand under the smaller baby's head holding it as if he could break her at any moment. "Brianne Rosalie. I like it. It reminds me of one of my best friends way back when." He said in a gentle voice.

Those voices... so familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on it. "That's my name. But my middle name is different." Bri whispered her blue/green eyes wide. I looked at her. She drew in a deep breath. Then she pointed to a dark figure outside the window.

The shattering of windows echoed throughout the room. I heard a shrill scream and all hell broke loose. I saw a guy with a sword that was coming towards the girls.

On instinct I ran towards them. He raised the sword over his head and it sort of gleamed green in the light. "Anna no! Its poison tipped!" Bri screamed at me.

"They can't see or hear us. Its not like they can hurt us!" I shouted back. The faceless man kicked the guy in the side and he dropped his sword. It was flung at me and I moved out of the way, but not quick enough to where it didn't scathe me. I cried out in pain as it sliced my tricep. I dropped my knees to the ground and Bri rushed over to me.

"Anna! You're fading!" She shrieked. I blinked away the tears and looked down at my hands. I was fading. "So are you!" I rasped. My voice coming out as a strain.

Then Everything went black.

* * *

Pain.

That was all that was on my mind. My head hurt and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could feel the pounding of my head. I could hear voices all around me. They were muffled and I couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried opening my eyes but that didn't work. It's like they were latched shut. My body felt compressed and I lashed out with my leg, it colliding with something and I heard I whimper of pain. I tossed and turned.

The voices sounded like they started to panic. I couldn't understand but their voices got louder and two of the voices I think went up like five octaves. I writhed around, but it felt as though I couldn't move my body. What was wrong with me?

I felt hands hold me down as my body convulsed in a series of spasms. I jolted back and forth. I heard loud beeping and something was placed on my face. I tried taking a deep breath in and cool air rushed throughout my oxygen mask. I'm in a hospital. Oh goody.

I tried to stop moving, but I had no control over my own limbs. They jerked back and forth violently. It hurt. I whimpered in pain, but no sound was audible.

My breathing was starting to get hitched and I heard the beeping get louder. The voices yelled again, and I could hear them clearly this time. "What the hell is happening to her!?" A male voice asked. It was my father's.

"We don't know! This has never happened before! Her heart is beating at an abnormally fast rate, and her body seems to be having spasm attacks! She is still unconscious and the only thing we can think of doing is putting her on laughing gas or in a medically induced coma." The doctor replied.

That's not gonna happen. As soon as I calmed down a bit and as soon I felt the hands leave my arms and legs, with whatever strength I had I jerked myself upward and I felt leave the soft hospital be and meet the cold ground with open arms.

"Someone restrain her!" I heard the doctor yell. The door swung open and I heard footsteps enter the room.

"What's going on?" A familiar female voice yelled. It was Sandy's. I heard my mother whispering to her urgently and quietly. "Hey the other one is waking up!" I heard another doctor yell. I felt hands grab on to my arms violently. I swung and kicked as I felt my feet leave the ground. I writhed out of the persons grasp and I fell back down to the floor, pain shot up in my face and wrist.

I whimpered audibly now. I rolled back and forth on the ground in pain. "Is she going mental?" I heard another voice ask. "No, she's -" The voice drifted off and I heard a shriek.

"Someone restrain her!" I heard the shout. "No don't!" An all too familiar voice said. "Brianne what are you doing!? You are going to get hurt!" I heard my mother shout over the commotion.

"No I won't! She's just reacting to the poison! She was cut on the arm with a knife and It was poison tipped. I can calm her down. Trust me." I heard her soothing voice through the crowd.

"You're crazy! You'll get hurt!" Steve protested. I can almost see the look she's giving them. "No. I know I can calm her down. I won't leave my sister suffer."

I tried smiling. That didn't work. My arm pounded violently, the unnatural rhythm leaving a ringing in my ears. "Sister?" I heard like five people chorus. I wanted to laugh so bad, but that didn't help.

I groaned in pain. "I'll explain later. I know what I'm doing. Everyone leave." She ordered. "You have no authority..." The doctor started.

"Now." She deadpanned. It was low and scary, enough to startle anyone. I heard multiple pairs of footsteps leave the room and the door closed. "I felt her kneel by me and she laid her hands on my face turning it towards her.

"Anna. Sweetie. Listen to me. I know you feel horrible. i know how you feel. But you need to calm down. You need to let you're immune system get rid of the poison." She said gently.

I did as I was told and I lowered my breathing, letting it fall to it's normal state. "Good." She soothed. "Now I need you to relax. You will feel pain. But you need to rest. Let your body, let the serum help you. It was a small amount, but it still was poison. Keep calm. Over stressing yourself won't help at all."

I took deep breaths. My body ached and it was dreadfully sore, but I followed orders. I could feel my bloodstream pumping clean blood throughout my body and I sighed.

I slightly moved my arm. Wait I moved my arm? Yes! I have control over my limbs again. We sat there on the cold tile with my head in her lap, for I dunno how long.

After awhile I heard a soft singing voice. Brianne was singing. It was soft and beautiful lulling me to sleep. After for what was seemed for a millennia, I felt as though I was healthy again.

She stopped singing and I licked my lips. "Don't stop that was beautiful." I said hoarsely. She jumped at the sound of my voice. I opened one eye drearily and light flooded my vision. I hissed and closed it again.

"Jeeze Anna, don't scare me like that." She scolded. Then she added. "Do you feel better?" I nodded. "Much. Thank you for getting everyone out, it was really annoying." I breathed.

She chuckled and I opened my eyes again. I smiled at her. Her blue eyes were probably the brightest and warmest thing in this room. Her smile was so genuine. She was so pure. Meh.

She helped me into a sitting position and I thanked her. "Do you think Mom and Dad have figured out yet?" I asked sipping my water. She laughed. "I don't think so. I gave a subtle hint, but with my hair and body this ash-covered and dark they wouldn't recognize me. Let me take a shower and I'll get back to you on that." She replied.

I chuckled. "We both need showers." I said giving myself a one-over.

"Besides I'm still confused kinda, on who your parents -erm our parents are." She said. I laughed. "Oh are you a fan of the Avengers?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

She squealed. "Of course! I freaking love them! They are awesome! Though my favorite has to be Captain and Black Widow. But I love Robert Downey Jr.'s attitude he is just like F you all I'm Iron Man" She said excitedly.

I smiled. "Oh Then you will absolutely adore this." I said. We had walked up to my makeshift room and we took showers. As I finished drying my hair Bri stepped out of the bathroom.

I looked at her as she came over to me. My dye had washed out and my hair was back top its normal color. I looked at both of us in the mirror. It was no doubt we were sisters. The same hair color except she had bleach blond highlights and her hair was more russet tinted, freckles, face shape, skin color, physique in general. The only difference was our eyes. Mine a deep green hers more along the lines of a mixture. It started out blue then faded into green then a sunflower around the iris of her eyes. It was pretty cool.

"Alright sis. Its about time that you met some good friends of mine." I said wrapping my arm around her. She smiled and laughed.

"Where are we exactly?" She asked as we walked down the halls. "The Helicarrier." I replied. "Like in the Avengers?" She asked. I nodded. She seemed even more in awe.

I walked passed a door as stopped. I could see the familiar shapes of my parents in the room. Bri hadn't seen them yet so it was ok. I pulled her to the side and she looked at my all confuzzled.

"Okay. Trust me. There are two people in this room. We need to jump on them. I'll go for the left you on the right. Don't think just do ok?" I ordered. She shrugged and nodded.

"Go!" I whispered at her. WE ran into the room and me being the slightly taller, I jumped on my father, whom was still in uniform. *Squee*. He grabbed my wrist and flipped me over his shoulder. I landed on the ground and considering that I heard a loud thump from Bri, she got worse treatment than I did.

I groaned in pain. I couldn't breathe, considering I had the wind knocked out of me. "Anna?" I heard my mother ask. She stood over Brianne. I lifted my arm. "Present." I replied. She looked over at me then back to Brianne.

"Shit. Are you girls okay?" Steve asked extending a hand out to me. I gratefully took it and with a grunt of effort I stood up. "I dunno considering we just were implanted as part of the floor, i say we are doing pretty well." I said sarcastically.

"That one is Anna alright." Nat said to Steve. He just smiled and nodded. I walked over to Brianne who still had her eyes closed. She had an arm over her face and groaned.

"Bri get up." I said and poked her with my foot.. She groaned. "Is it over? Will my life flash before my eyes again? You make horrible plans sis." She whined. She groggily stood up. "Bri I would like you too meet The one and Only, Captain America and Black Widow." I emphasized.

She turned around and her jaw dropped. Then she put her hand over her eyes and rubbed them. "Wait so you mean to tell me, we launched an ambush on Captain America and Black Widow? That went so well now didn't it Anna?" She retorted.

I laughed. She turned to them. "Well that one heck of a first impression now wasn't it? I'm Brianne" She said holding her hand out to them. They looked astonished.

"Brianne, did you say something about Anna and sister?" Nat asked. She nodded. "Yeah, apparently in a memory an old one, we found out that we're sisters, but the faces where blurred. So I have no idea who our parents are. Just a woman named Tasha." She said.

My parents looked amused. Brianne stopped for a moment as if trying to string two parts together. Her eyes widened in realization then she face-palmed.

"Wooowwwww. I'm slow. I feel really stupid. I just got that-" She groaned. I could help but laugh. "You get it now?" I asked. She nodded. We all stood in awkward silence for a moment.

Then she went to go hug them. It was heartwarming really. Then she let go. "Alright well, this has been eventful. Well I'm probably going to go freak out somewhere else now. I really don't you guys to see that..." She drifted off.

"It can't be worse than Anna's can it?" Steve asked. She shrugged. "Probably can. I need to freak out now. If you hear excited squeals in the halls, you know where to find me." She said before she walked out the door.

They both looked at me. I heard a very loud shriek and squealing. Followed by a They are just so Fucking awesome! and some Is this real and what the fucks going on.

A large smile spread onto my face. "Oh no she's much worse." I remarked. They shot me a glance. "What am I a Brianne's keeper?" I asked rhetorically. I held my hands up in pursuit of their glares and glances. I walked outside and followed the shrill screams.

I saw Brianne trying to pull herself together. "Stop it Bri! You need to pull yourself together. They are your parents? BUt they are just so F*cking awesome! *squeaks*" She squealed.

I laughed. She whipped around and relaxed when she saw me but her bright smile never left her face. She ran up and pulled me in a giant hug. "This is more than I could have dreamed. Its amazing!" She squeaked.

I smiled warmly at her. "Hey I got some friends I want you to meet." I said dragging her away from the rail. We walked a little ways down corridors and hallways then we stopped at a door.

I knew Sandy, Maddi, Ryan were already in there. It had become a hangout after we found it some time ago. "Ok Now keep your head down and stay behind me. I want it to be a surprise." I ordered. She looked up at me.

"what if they don't like me?" She whimpered. I shrugged it off. "They'll love you trust me." I reassured. She drew in a breath and nodded. I threw open the door and stepped inside, Bri hiding behind me.

"Anna! You're alright!" Sandy shrieked. I laughed. "I'm too stubborn not to be." I replied. "Guys I would like you to meet someone very close and special to me. My Twin sister!" I announced.

Brianne stepped out from behind me with a shy smile on her face. She looked up and made eye contact with the two girls. Maddi barreled into her knocking them both on the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. "Brianne! Omi flipping god! Is it you?" Maddi asked holding Bri's face in her hands. "Maddi get offa me! Yes. Its me." She spoke as she pried herself from Maddi's grip.

Once they stood up they gave each other a real hug.

"B-Brianne?" Sandy called shakily. She smiled and turned around her expression changed from happiness to shock. Or it was a mixture of both. They ran to each other and embraced one another. Sandy had never really been the touchy-feely type so that she was hugging a complete stranger was something new.

"You've been gone for so long!" She cried out. Brianne patted Sandy's head. "Hey, I never left. I was just off the radar as one per say. I just had to move because of Mom's job and then I kinda cut everyone off for a while. I'm really sorry." She apologized. Sandy hit her in the back of the head.

"That was for avoiding me." She scolded. Brianne just laughed. I was now really confused. I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me into a hug. "Hey Ry-Ry. Have the girls been good?" I asked. He nodded and placed his head on mine. I pulled away.

"How do you girls know each other?" I asked skeptically. Brianne smiled. "I've known Maddi my entire life. We practically grew up together. Then I met Sandy in the fourth grade and we've been friends ever since." She explained.

"Then that explains why you girls accidentally called me Bri and BB even though I had never met you." Then another thing dawned on me. "Bri did you ever take martial arts?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"Tae Kwon Do? {insert random studio here}?" I asked again. "Yeah, why?" She replied. I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you why. I go there too. That explains why Mr Gast and Mr Hill called me Ms. Dudra on accident." I said, mostly to myself.

"How are they?" She asked. I shrugged. "Mr. Hill was hired as my personal trainer to help control my powers yada yada yada and Mr Gast is good still rebuilding since the incident but good nonetheless."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok then..." She drifted off. "Wait is he here?" She asked curiously. I face-palmed. "Shit! I gotta go train! B come on this may be a chance to see him again." I shouted and ran down the hall.

I heard Brianne's light footsteps silently thumping on the ground behind me as I ran down the corridor. I turned a corner and burst into the training center. Agents trained everywhere and I saw Mr. Hill looking at his phone on one of the training rings.

I ran over to him. "Mr. H-Hill! I'm h-here!" I gasped. "You're late. Again." He said not bothering to look up from his phone. "There is someone here who wanted to say hi." I said sucking in gulpfuls of air.

"Still addicted to Piano Tiles, Hill?" Brianne said chuckling. He looked up and smiled. She smiled back. "Ms. Dudra? Is that you?" he asked. "Yep. Sorry kinda cut everyone off for a while and there was a move and stuff happened. So I couldn't come to any classes. Although I do miss helping out." She said.

They shook hands. "Do you still know the stuff from hyper?" He asked. She scoffed and slipped off her shoes. "I Haven't been living under a rock." She retorted sharply.

She took three steps back and ran forward jumping into a cartwheel, then following up with a flash kick, then a blackflip and a butterfly kick. she dropped to her knee and for the finale a scoot.

MY jaw dropped. She was barely out of breath as if she hadn't been running or done any tricks. "What. The. Fuck. How d-did you?" I asked. She giggled light-heartily.

"I have taken Hyper for like 2-3 years and I've been a black belt for about 2 years. I'm bound to pick up some tricks. But I wouldn't hurt a fly." She said innocently.

Hill scoffed. "And that Bri, is why you suck at sparring." He said. She glared at him. "But I've progressed. I just don't see any of them as a threat. If my life was i danger I bet you I could kick ass. But that is also why I prefer creative forms and weapons." She retorted.

He rolled his eyes. I saw my parents walking over to us. "Speak of the parents." I remarked. "That was impressive Brianne. What else can you do?" Natasha asked. She glanced at the shooting range.

"How well can you use a gun?" She asked. I snorted. Their attention was fixed on me. "She wouldn't hurt a fly. There is no way she would be able to use a gun." I scoffed.

She glared at me and walked over to the shooting range. Nat offered a pistol. Brianne calmly rejected it. Instead she grabbed a freakin AK-47. "That's alittle advanced sweetheart. Are you sure you wouldn't want to try the pistol first?" Steve said gently.

She shook her head. She set the target 20 yards back. I crossed my arms and stood next to Mr. Hill. He looked a little nervous. "Brianne are you sure?" Steve said again.

She didn't respond. Instead she loaded the gun and shot it ten times each one hitting the bulls-eye dead center. My jaw dropped. And she turned around.

Upon seeing all of our shocked faces she smiled sweetly. "You all do a very good job of underestimating me. Never judge a book by its cover." She said innocently.

I jumped as I felt myself being 'shocked'. I glared at Maddi and Sandy. Sandy looked at Bri smiling innocently by the shooting range. "Didn't think she could shoot?" She deadpanned. We all shook our heads.

"Paintball and video games my dears." Then she turned to Bri. "AK-47?" She asked. Brianne just smiled. "Duh." Sandy shook her head and walked off. Bri laughed delicately. She was just so sweet and pure. It was actually mortifying. Meh.

"Did you dye your hair?" Steve asked looking at Bri. She nodded. "I got highlights before my 8th grade year then I dyed it more of a russet color in late April." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait did Steve seriously ask that question?" I asked. Nat and Hill burst out laughing and Steve looked embarrassed. "Shouldn't I be the one embarrassing you?" He asked.

"What do you possibly have to hold against me?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Your Fanfiction, Your paranoia, the deep secretive side that you revealed when you started talking about your Fanfiction. Do I need to continue?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him. "Touche Father. Touche."


	13. Graduation, Dances and Threats

My eyes fluttered open and I let the sunlight in. I could hear Brianne's soft snoring beside me and I smiled. For once we didn't wake up in a dream.

I realized something. It was graduation day. The last day of school. Yessssss.

"Brianne." I murmured. She didn't move. "Bri." I said a little louder this time. She groaned. "Brianne get your ass up! Its graduation day." I shouted in her ear. She jumped up like three feet and landed on the ground with a harsh thud.

"What the hell Anna!" She hissed blinking her eyes open. I giggled. "Its Graduation day." I said again.

Its been a week now and we've found out that we go to the same school, only because of our massively different schedules we never saw each other. Not to mention our school is freakin huge.

She smiled at me. "Then we better start getting ready." she deadpanned standing up. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we tell them that we are sisters." I squeaked.

She nodded the grin never leaving her face.

30 mins later...

I smiled as I checked over myself in the mirror. I wore a knee length Strapless sweetheart dress with sequin bodice and tulle skirt, it had a Front bow detail and swirling hemline. I added a pair of gold heels and some gold jewelry to match. My makeup was light and my hair, courtesy of Bri, was curled and pinned back leaving it to drape down my back, and a halo braid laid atop my head.

I looked at the clock.

7:17.

"Hurry up Breezy! We got 15 minutes to get there!" I shouted. "I'm coming!" She shot back.

I heard the click clack of heels to see my sister wearing a beaded turquoise high low dress with chiffon layers, silver strappy 5 inch heels and light makeup. She wore a sterling sliver Sapphire and white CZ pendant necklace with a silver bracelet. She had her hair in a 'messy' fishtail braid it kinda looked like Elsa's hair style. *Shrugs* She looked awesome.

We looked good. Not to be conceded. I thought we really did.

"Let's go!" she chirped happily. I smiled at her. We walked outside where our family was already waiting. We embraced our parents in a hug before moving to give Pepper, Tony, Ryan and Sandy a hug.

I looked over at the counter to see a piece of paper. I reached for it and unfolded it. MY jaw slightly dropped. It was an amazing sketch of a girl one half of her all sweet and innocent dressed in a skirt and haltertop with her hair all nicely done and looking beautiful, then the other side the girl had scratches and scars all over her face torso and legs, she wore a black top with fishnet sleeves and torn jeans with knee high boots. The scariest thing was her eyes. It had thick black eyeliner and makeup all around it with heightened eyelashes and a flame around the outline of the eye. She had a wicked smile with jagged teeth. There was a quote beside it that said 'you only know one side of me...'

I turned to my father, being the artist of the group. "Did you draw this?" I asked handing him the paper. His eyes widened. "This detail is amazing, but no I didn't draw it."He replied. The others looked at the picture in his hand.

All but Brianne. Hmmmmm. "Brianne did you draw this?" I asked. All of their gazes swept to her. A little tint of red covered her cheeks at the attention she was getting.

"No... why w-would you assume that?" She asked innocently. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine then nevermind..." I said trailing off.

"Oh enough of that! Come on girls I want pictures!" Pepper chirped. Brianne visibly relaxed and Sandy groaned. I giggled slightly. We took our pictures and headed off.

"Oh I forgot! They will be handing out awards and they will announce and show the best art project that represents the school. I think it will be cool." I squeaked.

"Wait first lemme take a selfie." I said holding up my phone. "Annaliseia Anastasia Rodgers if you burst out into song..." Sandy hissed menacingly. I groaned. "Fine be like that." I muttered.

I could almost see my mother rolling her eyes at me.

As the car ride dragged on Brianne and I had started reading. I was in the middle of a story when she poked me in the arm. Her face was red from laughter and it sparkled in her green/blue eyes.

I read the paragraph over and I completely burst out into hysterics. Brianne joined in and we leaned on each other trying to catch our breath. "What's so funny?" Steve asked.

We shared a glance before smiling widely. "Nothing oh nothing at all..." I said. He turned to Brianne. "The only person who wouldn't lie to me. Brianne?" He prompt.

She tried hiding her laughter before tossing him her phone. I leaned over to her and whispered "You know he is gonna lose his sanity if he reads that, right?"

She turned to me. "My point exactly. "She said cheekily. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Devious little one. You're starting to grow on me ya know?" I said to her.

"Only reason I kept her around for so long." Sandy added. We all shared a quick laugh. Brianne stopped and listened. She smiled. "Dad, I can practically hear you shifting around in your seat trying not to laugh." She said.

He looked back at her and blushed heavily handing her back her phone. "That was uhh..." He trailed off. We started off another laughing fit. "Why'd you show me that?" He asked accusingly.

She held up her hands in defense. "You wanted to know. Now its embedded in your mind isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "Capsicle your face is as red as your wife's dress." Stark commented.

I smiled widely. I loved this family.

We entered the school and the ceremony was underway. Everyone I've known since kindergarten was here graduating and going off to high school.

"Wow time does fly when you're having fun." Bri commented. I snorted. "Fun? School has always been a living hell for me." I retorted sharply. My mother and sister rolled their eyes at me.

This is why I got along better with my father.

"alright time for the awards. Remember students you were voted by your peers and we had really no say in this." I scoffed. I recognized a lot of the people that went up to get awards.

The ceremony dragged on. I noticed Bri was nervously twisting her diploma in her hands. I nudged her. She snapped out of her trance and jolted. She gave me a grateful glance.

The stage was filling up with students and I was starting to wonder when this would be over. " This person has three awards, Best Laugh, Most likely to win the Voice and best smile. Brietta Cooper." The principal said. I could hear Tony snort at the last one.

I walked up on stage and a round of applause followed. I blushed as they handed me my awards and I took my place next to my friend Amanda.

"Alright this person has won multiple awards as well. Most Dramatic, Best cook, Most Artistic, Best Dancer, Most friendly, Best personality, and Best eyes." I raised my eyebrow at this. Who could have won so many awards?

"Brianne Dudra." My jaw dropped slightly as the crowd erupted into applause. I could practically see Bri blushing from here. She walked up tentatively and she smiled at the principal and humbly took her awards, before gracefully stepping down beside me.

I looked at her in shock. She stared straight ahead and I could almost she her shaking in laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm embarrassed. I can practically see our family in shock from here." She whispered back. "Last awards to be given out go to the same person coincidentally. BIggest Texter, Best Selfie Most Sassy, Most Sarcastic and most athletic. Sandra Iovino!"

Brianne and I both could hardly contain our laughter as Sandy walked up onstage. She wore a fake smile but on the inside I could tell she was planning murder.

I turned to her as she stood next to us. "Hey S-" I started. She glared daggers at me. "One more word and I will slit your throat." She hissed. I snorted. "Love you too."

The principal said words that i tuned out and the next thing you know everyone is standing and confetti flew out everywhere. I turned around to see a major drawing of our school mascot; a hummingbird. I was in awe of the detail.

I saw Brianne visibly cringe and kind of hide her face mad blushing when she saw that picture. "And a special thanks to Ms. Brianne Dudra for this amazing picture." Another round of applause followed and everyone started departing.

Our parents came running up to us with big goofy grins on their faces. "I am so proud of my girls!" Steve said hugging us both tightly. He let us go and we hugged our mom, Tony, Ryan and Pepper.

"Well whaddya know? Little miss perfect can draw. Quite Fabulously I might add." Ryan commented. She blushed harder. "Brianne you can dance?" Pepper asked looking at my awards.

She blushed even more so. "A little. I've been cooking since I was 3 and drawing ever since I could hold a pencil. I acted for a while but nothing major. ANd the rest are just me." She said shyly.

I slung my arm around her. "Just for the record. I wouldn't expect any less sassy or sarcastic-ness from my daughter. She is a Stark after all." He boasted. I rolled my eyes.

Tony is just so full of himself. I felt a slight tap on my arm. I turned to see Ryan smiling at me. I excused myself from the group and walked off with Ryan. Our families were deep in conversation so it was just us.

"What's up?" I asked. He smiled. "I just wanted to say congrats and would you ever consider becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. I blushed majorly and he looked at me through those big brown eyes. I just coyly smiled and nodded.

He smiled brightly and hugged me spinning me round. He set me down and it was a awkward silence. Then he slowly started leaning in. I knew what was about to happen and I gladly leaned in as well closing my eyes.

Our lips gently brushed and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. He deepened the kiss slightly his lips pusher a tiny bit harsher on mine. I felt sparks light up between us and it was pure ecstasy. Then air became and issue and we broke apart. We smiled at each other. We walked back to the group who had all their eyes on us.

"what?" I asked. Tony frowned and pulled out his wallet giving $20 to Bri, Nat, Pepper and Sandy. I frowned at them. "You really betting on when we would kiss?" I asked.

They all smirked devilishly and nodded. I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Real mature guys real mature." Ryan said. I saw Brianne whip out her phone and type something then slowly put it back in her pocket.

Something smashed into me from behind and I faceplanted to the ground. I heard snorts of laughter above me. I mumbled and spat out grass and dirt. It was none other than Maddi. "You need to stop pouncing on me." I said sharply getting up.

She literally bounced over to Brianne. "Is it true? Is it? huh? Huh? Huh?" She asked excitedly. Brianne nodded and shot me a 'im sorry' glance. Maddi squealed 10 octaves higher than normal.

SHe grabbed my cheeks and pressed the side to hers. "This is amazing!" She squealed and harshly dropped my face and ran off screamin "Ranna." Brianne burst out into laughter. Sandy just shook her head and smiled at the sky.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony just asked. I shrugged. "You learn to get used to it."

"what is Ranna?" I asked. Brianne looked at me apologetically. "Its a ship name." was all she said. "You put two and two together then kill Maddi later, Mkay?" Sandy added.

I shrugged and nodded my head. "Does this mean we get to live in NYC permanently now?" Brianne questioned. "Yep. You get to see us everyday now. Isn't that exciting?" Tony said.

"I stopped being excited after the explosion that almost cost me my life." Sandy retorted. Yeah that's a story I'll save for later.

* * *

Its been about a month since we got back to New York and I couldn't be happier. We had all decided to go out for shwarma, but Brianne said she wanted to stay home.

We where all in the elevator going on about whether the X-men or the Fantastic Four were better. I rolled my eyes as the argument got heated between Stark, My father, Clint and Ryan.

The door opened and we all stepped into the room. I heard barely audible music and I strained my ears to listen. "Guys you hear that?" I asked. Everyone quieted down to listen.

We all walked down the hallway to come to the TV room. On the big screen just dance was playing and the song was Rhianna's where have you been. Brianne was in the middle of the floor gracefully copying the moves with ease.

She pranced around the floor not noticing the quickly gathering audience. She landed in the Natasha pose, with the leg out and crouched low to the floor. "Sticks it with the Natasha pose. Yes!" Brianne murmured. She stood up and quickly chose another song.

Sandy let out a smile and discreetly edged her way onto the dance floor. Brianne noticed her presence and smiled at her friend. I quickly whipped out my phone pressing record as the song started.

Brianne and Sandy copied the movements perfectly with Brianne dancing as the man and Sandy as the woman. It was a fast-paced song that seemed Hispanic or Latin or something like that.

They moved together perfectly in sync with the mirror imagers. They shook their hands in some wild way and they Limbo-ed under each others arms with ease.

As the solos came on Brianne's being the last she knew that she had to fall and when the end of the song came Sandy pushed Bri to the ground following the dancers movements.

We all started whistling and clapping. Brianne whipped around and she smiled at us. "How was shwarma?" She asked. Since graduation she has come out of her shell and opened up to us more.

"Pretty good. And was this the reason you wanted to stay home?" Stark asked. She paled and shook her head. "No I was dancing just..." she trailed off.

"Would you like me to play the footage sir?" JARVIS asked. "NO DON'T!" She screeched. "OH YEAH!" Tony said just as loudly.

JARVIS put up the video footage on the big screen. It was Brianne. She looked around before plugging in her phone to the speakers.

Gas Pedal came on and as the intro played she swayed her hips rhythmically to the beat. Not in a sensual was just like she knew and loved what she was doing.

"Kill me now." Brianne said and buried her face in her hands.

Everyone watched Brianne dance to the music with her popping, locking and dropping to the beat of the music. When the chorus started she even did the half twerk half turn thing. When the rapping parts came on she started rapping.

"TURN IT OFF!" She screamed.

She ended the song in a fierce position. Then the footage ended. I could feel her embarrassed stares as she hid her face in her hands. "You have a new enemy JARVIS. I hate you." She growled.

"I'm sorry Miss Rodgers, but I couldn't resist. IT wasn't for laughter. You actually have good dance moves." The AI replied. She rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

" You guys happy now? You've all learned my dirty little secret. I dance ok? I'm a performer. I sing, I dance and I act. WHAT OF IT?" she asked harshly. Before stomping away angrily.

"Well that was certainly interesting. " Tony said. "I have to admit she is a fairly good dancer." Clint said.

I rolled my eyes. "Does she not understand that we already knew those things?" Nat asked. I shrugged. "Imma go calm her down. Bring her some tea or something." I said going up to our floor.

I knocked on her door and I made my way in. I saw Brianne on her bed holding her pillow typing away furiously. I sat on the edge of her bed. "You are an amazing dancer you know." I commented.

She looked up at me through blue/green orbs. "Really? I thought everyone would have laughed. Most people have." She said bitterly. " Hey, what do they know? They probably laugh because you make them look like oafs. We already knew all those things Bri-Bri. Besides why else would you get awards for them at the ceremony?" I pointed out.

She set her laptop down. "I guess I did over react a bit. I was just upset. I don't like being embarrassed. I either laugh or react the way you saw me do. " She sighed.

I smiled at her. "S'all good." I reassured. She smiled at me. "Wanna see what i've been working on?" She asked. I nodded. She pulled up her laptop to show hundreds of pictures of us, our family and friends and the rest of the team.

"I'm making a digital scrapbook/ slideshow/ video thingy of all of us. Our big wacked out family." She smiled warmly at the screen. "What are you afraid of losing most?" I asked suddenly.

She looked at me with a serious expression that was rare to come across. "The ones I love." Her voice was almost inaudible, a whisper of a whisper. "When are you going to show everyone?" I asked changing the subject.

SHe shrugged. "Once I'm positive its the best it can be." "Promise to keep it a secret?" She asked. I nodded. "Promise" I reassured.

We laughed for about an hour or two before we got an urgent call from downstairs. We looked at each other with worry before heading down.

Everyone was assembled there and Fury and Maria were in the middle of it. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We have discovered a threat. That was made against SHIELD and the Avengers." Fury said. "By whom?" Banner asked. "Red Skull and The Red Room." Maria answered.

"Oh joy." Steve growled. "Tell me about it." Nat added.

"Oh yeah, Red Skull never died did he? He just escaped into a pod and flew up into oblivion. Which can't be much better than death. Because oxygen and loneliness.." Bri said. We all looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I did my research." She replied.

"What is the major threat here? The R.R or Red Head?" Tony asked clearly bored. "We have a feeling the two have teamed up so it's much worse. From what our intel has confirmed they are working together and its majorly directed at The Avengers."

I rubbed my temples. "Have you any idea where any possible bases might be?" Brianne asked. "Two actually. One in Alaska and the other in Siberia. We aren't sure of any exact coordinates though."

"Missions?" Steve asked. "None at the moment, but we will get back to you all soon." With that they left.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well."


	14. Keeping us on our toes

Everyone has been on their toes since the threats from Red Skull and the R.R came. Even Brianne seemed more jumpy than usual. And THATS saying something.

NO one is home anymore. Everyone is out on missions. It's mostly just Sandy, Pepper, Brianne, Ryan and I here and its gotten boring real fast. I learned that Stark has an indoor pool which has become of great help trying to keep Sandy and Brianne busy. Those two get bored too easily, unless food is involved then they are occupied for a while until they run out and end up hunting for more. Its like they have endless stomachs gawd.

Its scary ya know? Having potential threats directed at your parents. I don't think they know we exist yet and I have a feeling that it would be much worse for us if they knew.

On the brighter side it seemed as though Pepper and Sandy were bonding. Brianne and Pepper even more so about the details for the wedding. Sandy was now trained for missions. Her call name Split Fox. Don't ask. I'm not even sure anymore.

MY paranoia had left for a short while but then it ca,me back after the threats were made. If you had heard before my paranoia hasn't failed me before so it shouldn't now.

I sat on the couch watching Tangled with my Mom, Dad, Bri, and Sandy. Pepper was out at a meeting. Tony and Clint where out on a mission and Thor was back in Asguard. Banner was doing science stuff

I heard the phone ring and my mother answered. She was silent for a few moments before jumping out of her seat. It startled Bri causing her to chuck the popcorn bowl in the air, making popcorn fly everywhere and the bowl to promptly land on Steve's head.

I snorted out in laughter as he grimaced while covered in butter and popcorn kernels. He took the bowl off his head and glared at his other daughter. She glanced back at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm just a little...jumpy." She whimpered. He shook some butter off his hand. "We can tell." He scoffed.

MY mother mutter something in Russian that sounded like 'All of us? Fine. bye." She ended the call and we looked at her expectantly. "Stark and Barton need help. They are in Hawaii right now and they've found a base located on one of the lesser islands. We need to help them out." She said putting her phone in her pocket.

"Take us with you!" I begged. She looked up at me. "Good. You didn't have a choice either way. You are required to come. As are Sandy and Brianne." She said pointedly.

"First Mission! Woo!" Sandy said and pumped her fist in the air. Brianne looked a little nervous, and I kind of felt bad for her.

"Suit up."

* * *

We flew over the endless stretch of water that was the Pacific Ocean. I played cards with Sandy and my father and Brianne looked mindlessly out the window, or she was deeply thinking, it was a twin thing. Nat flew the plane and had a watchful eye.

"Almost there. I can see the Island now. Get ready to jump." Nat ordered handing over the controls to the co-pilot. I stretched my shoulders with my father as Sandy and Brianne strapped on Parachutes.

"You're not gonna you a parachute are you?" Sandy asked. I shook my head, my french braid swinging around. "I Find this more exhilarating and dangerous. "

"What are you dauntless?" Brianne asked over the wind. The hatch opened. "That's what they tell me." I said and jumped out of the quinjet. I felt the warm humid air wash over me as I free fell down down down until I landed on the top of palm tree, from which there I slid down until I landed on someone.

"Hi Birdie!" I said playfully as I got off of Clint. He mumbled and got up cracking his back.

The others joined us and we started off walking closer and closer to the heart of the island. "So where's my father?" Sandy asked. "Flying around the perimeter of the island. Making sure there isn't any potential threats. He should be here soon though." Clint explained his eyes focused firmly on the path ahead.

"So how did you find the base?" Bri asked looking around at the thick vegetation.

"My old partner Mockingbird helped out." He said. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Who's Mockingbird?" Sandy asked. He drew in a short breath before muttering something inaudible.

Brianne smiled apparently having heard what he said. "Come again?" I said sweetly. He coughed and muttered it again. "Didn't quite catch that." I said in a sing-song voice.

"She is my girlfriend." He said finally.

My nose twitched and my lips curled up into a cheeky smile. "You-you have a girlfriend? You-you have a life?" I asked in fake disbelief. I could hear my mother almost shaking in laughter at my comment.

"Come now Anna be nice." Steve scolded. "I'm sorry." I still shook in laughter. I stifled one or two giggles but we all know how that goes.

"Brianne you are officially my new favorite." Clint called from up front. "Aww Katniss Im hurt." I fake pouted. He rolled his eyes at me. I smiled. It was fun to push his buttons.

He started to get all master assassin now and it got unnaturally quiet. We all went into hyper-ninja mode and stalked around the base. We met up again in a tree hidden well.

"Ok the base is fairly big but what I'm realizing is that this is not R.R Clint." Nat said. He nodded and sighed. "Its Hydra. They are working with Red Room. Its heavily guarded, but we need to get inside and get the info we need or else we have a small chance of defeating them." He finished.

I nodded as did everyone else. "Well what's the plan?" I asked. "We would need a diversion to get the guards attention so Nat, Clint and Bri could sneak past. They are the sneakiest they get the info and get out. Anna I need you and Sandy to keep close to them make sure they get the info. Banner, Thor, Ryan and I will help with the diversion. Stark's got the perimeter. Got it?" Cap ordered.

I saluted him and the others just gave off nods and 'yeahs' and 'sure'.

This was going to be fun.

BRIANNE'S POV

I was scared out of my mind right now. I've had my training, sure. I know how to hurt a person, ok. Sneaking around and stealing info for the greater good? fine. But what they don't understand is that I can't kill.

I have a good heart. My parents may be a soldier and a spy but this was something else. They have no shortage of enemies, its not a secret. But I have a very bad feeling that something will happen here.

I'm not worrying for my own safety but for the safety of the ones I care about. I followed my mother and Clint through the tropical jungle, the thick undergrowth made it easy to blend in.

Once I saw the base my breathing hitched. Guards swarmed the place and jeeps and cargo seemed to come and go. It looked about three stories high with steel walls and fiber glass windows.

There was a big Hydra insignia on the left wall and a Red Room on the right. It looked menacing.

"Brianne are you ready?" My mother asked. I drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "As I'll ever be." I whispered. There was a series of loud explosions and shouts of the Hydra and RR guards.

"Go!" My mother shouted. We sprinted inside the facility without much of a problem since the diversion. There were so many twists and turns and hiding that we had to do.

I even got to witness Clint shoot an arrow through a guy's skull.

We entered a large lab with smashed vials and computers and scattered paper everywhere. "Try to find any files that could be useful." Nat ordered and I left to search the scattered paper.

I picked up file after file nothing seemed to be of any use. Then I noticed a file of the table. I opened it and I gasped. "Mom! I've found something!" I told her through my earpiece.

I ran over to her and showed her the file. She lit up. "This is just what we need. G-" Nat was cut off by Clint.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. I listened in silence for a moment. "I don't hear anything." I pointed out. He had fear in his eyes. "Exactly."

"Legolas! Natashalie! Breezy! Get the hell out of there. NOW!" I heard Stark's voice from the intercom.

We started to run but soon we were surrounded.

Shit.

Agents surrounded us on all sides and I knew we were in deep shit. Then as if on a single command, all hell broke lose. I could see bullets flying everywhere as were kicks and punches. Bodies dropped everywhere.

Talk about being scared shitless. One guy came up behind me and he lightly jabbed me in the shoulder as if trying to figure out if I would fight back or not. Out of reflex I lashed my arm out feeling his law connect with my fist.

I ducked under his sweeping leg just in time for a near miss collision with my skull. I whipped around and side-kicked him hard in the ribs. WHile he held his chest I took the opportunity to knee him where it hurts the most. He bowled over and I elbowed him on the back of the neck. He dropped like a stone.

I felt my airways close as an agent tried to choke me from behind. I gasped and writhed around in the man's grip. I was losing oxygen fast. I felt his hands release me and I dropped to the ground taking in deep gulps of air.

I shakily looked up to see my sister extending a hand out to me. I gratefully took it and I stood up. "We always seemed to get choked don't we?" I asked her. She smiled. "We take their breath away so in turn they wanted to take ours."

I chuckled before expertly dodging a kick from the person behind me. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He howled out in pain as Anna brought the final blow. Reinforcements had shown up and we weren't doing too hot.

Everyone was exhausted. Blood was spilling, gushing everywhere and it lathered the floor with each step you took. I heard a loud growl and I saw the hulk going mad. Our father was throwing his shield, hitting about five people knocking them unconscious before his sacred weapon returned to him.

A loud crackle of lightning was audible as Thor unleashed Mjolnir on anyone that was unlucky enough to be in striking distance.

There seemed to be and endless flow of agents coming in at all angles and corners of the building.

I saw two agents running towards me on either side. Thankfully with my special abilities I was able to jump high enough for them to run into each other knocking both unconscious. I smiled.

I heard multiple gunshots and bullets whisked past me. I turned around frightened but before they could fire another shot a silver whip lashed out hitting their hands and making them drop their weapons.

I smiled at my sister. I saw my mother take a fierce hit and she dropped on her stomach. I ran over to help her but three men blocked my path. With built up determination and rage I weaved through them kicking them in the balls, then when they doubled over I struck them in the back of the neck with enough force to paralyze them.

I grabbed two pistols off the ground ignoring the blood seeping between my fingers and shot at whatever agents were unlucky enough to get in my line of fire. I was able to make my way through the battle and to my mother.

She groaned and opened her eyes at me. I smiled. "Come on get up. We can't give up now." I said to her. A look of determination shone in her eyes and she shakily got up. I stood there for a second before she glared at me. That was my Que to leave.

I jumped in next to Sandy and we stood back to back fighting off any agents that dare come close. "Who knew that 6 years ago we'd be fighting a force that is trying to kill all humanity?" I shouted over the noise.

Sandy scoffed. "To your right!" I shouted and she nailed a man in the head with a bullet. "And that our parents are part of an elite government force that was suppose to be gone? I sure as hell didn't!" She shot back.

I ran off into the middle again once Sandy could handle herself. I felt a sharp pain in my left thigh. I turned to see a blade sticking out of my leg. I took a deep breath and pulled the blade out. A rush of blood followed. I winced, but now was not the time to worry over small injuries like this.

I grasped the blade in my hand and threw it. I heard a shriek of pain and I cringed. I took in my surroundings and I noticed a pipe above me. I jumped up and grabbed it swinging myself around until I was perched atop it.

The battle looked like it was dieing down a bit but not by much. Dead bodies littered the ground and blood stained the cobblestone floor. Sandy and my sister worked together as did my mother and father. Ryan and Clint worked back to back and Tony and hulk were just doing their own thing.

I felt a light sting in my left arm and I plucked it out. It was a tranquilizer dart. Then The world started spinning around me. I slipped from my perch and fell like 15 feet to the ground below.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Brianne! No!" I heard my mother shout. All I could feel was myself falling. I felt someone catch me and I heard gunshots. The person had a tight grip on me as my vision faded. I was weak but I knew this was the enemy. All I could remember was his face. Red. The color of blood. The kind my mother has been trying to wipe off her ledger for centuries it seemed like.

The sounds started to muffle as I strained to keep my eyes open. Then there was blackness.

ANNA'S POV

I watched my sister fall from the pipe that was fifteen feet from the ground. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled. I could tell she was getting weaker. _Hold on sister, I'm coming. We'll help you._

Rage filled my gaze and determination filled my heart. I fought with more fury to get past the guards, agents or whatever. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. NO ONE.

My parents were doing the same. The rest of the team was trying to keep them at bay.

A flash of red whipped by us and grabbed Brianne out of the air. She was barely on the verge on consciousness and it was dangerous for her. I saw my father's expression tighten as he glared at the man.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I looked at the man who held my dizzy sister in his arms. His face was unlike anything I had seen before. Red. Unnaturally red.

"Give her back now!" My father yelled. Pain strained his voice. I could feel my mother faltering beside me. She has a very good poker face. The red-faced man looked at her and smiled wickedly.

"She's mine now. Next time you see her which you won't. She will be our next soldier. Heck she might even make a good side kick to a old friend of yours, Captain. What was his name again? Oh yes. The Winter soldier." He said cheekily.

I started breathing rapidly. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER YOU CRAZY FUCK! IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" I screamed at him.

I meant every word I said. In this messed up world or in any world. I swear my sister was one of the only good things it had to offer. She was my twin sister and I'd die before anything would happen to her. Heck I think any of us would. She was the light in our lives. She was something else, something magical.

"Empty threats. If you'll excuse me, I have to see to our preparations. We have a world to take over you know." He laughed and disappeared without a trace.

He laughed. He fucking laughed.

I could practically feel myself seething. I looked at the ground and tears filled my eyes. My light was gone. My sister taken in front of my own eyes. We couldn't do anything to stop it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tears spilled freely now. Large arms wrapped around me engulfing me in warmth. I couldn't move. My muscles were stiff, not from exhaustion but from grief.

"W-we should get back." I said shakily. They seemed surprised that I had spoken. We silently walked back to the sandy beach where a large quinjet had come to pick us up.

Instead of going back home to Stark Towers we boarded the helicarrier.

Boots clacking was what all could be heard as we walked in grief through the metallic halls. I kept my head down, the tears haven't stopped since they started. I don't think they will anytime soon.

We entered the bridge and I had to swallow back a sob. Sandy, Nat and Steve hadn't left my side since our departure. I saw Director Fury and Maria Hill approaching us.

"The mission was a success." Fury said as he came up to us. "Not completely." I seethed venom spiking my voice. "What happened?" Hill asked glancing at all of us. I clenched my fists and I looked them straight in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Sandy muttered to them. I laughed hatred spewing out of my vocal box. I looked up at the ceiling and tears filled my eyes even more. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! MY TWIN SISTER WAS TAKEN AND DRUGGED BY RED SKULL AND THEY WOULD DO WHO KNOWS WHAT TO HER IN ONLY A MATTER OF DAYS! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED. AND I'M OVER HERE GAUGING MY EYES OUT BECAUSE WE COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" I screamed at them before turning tail and walking away.

I ran through the halls and to my makeshift room. I slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and slid down. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. I cried and cried and didn't stop. Eventually I was exhausted enough before I stifled a sob and curled up on the carpeted floor trying to forget the day's events.

SANDY'S POV

I watched as my best friends chewed Fury out before turning tail and leaving. Oh boy. I knew her well enough to the point where when she got like this, she was not to be messed with. Kinda like a flame.

Everyone was silent at the tone Anna had used. "Bri was kidnapped? How did that happen?" Fury asked. It was quite funny, as much as Fury seemed to be a bad ass he had a soft spot for Brianne. Like everyone who gets a chance to meet her. It was a gift.

"Someone shot her with a tranquilizer dart. She fell and Red Skull captured her. Said she'd make a good side kick to the winter soldier. He took her and disappeared." I explained half-heartily.

"I'm surprised you're not crying. Wasn't Brianne your best friend?" Maria asked. I sighed and nodded. "She is. Brianne is a very important part of my life yes. She taught me to open your eyes and look at the world around you. When my emotions took hold of me she sat there and listened. I don't see the point in grieving though." I said standing up. I winced slightly at the injuries I received during battle.

"Why not? She was kidnapped. We don't know how long she will be gone." Nat spat. I nodded and shot a apologetic glance at her, knowing she had a special spot for her blue/green eyed daughter.

"That is exactly why. You are all sitting here with mock grief. Guys. She IS NOT dead. She was just kidnapped. She is out there somewhere. I know I'm not gonna just sit on my ass and mourn. I'm going to fight. If I'm the only one so be it. But I know for damn sure I'm not. It's a risk I'm willing to take. Will you?" I asked. They looked at me in shock.

Before slowly clapping. "I'm not looking for recognition or applause. I have the same goal you all do. I just was my best friend back." I said before stalking off to go and start tracking my friend.

I won't let her slip away like last time. Never again.


	15. The matter at hand

ANNA'S POV

Three months.

It's been three months since I last saw my sister. I growled under my breath. I took off my shirt and shorts and took a large leap into the pool. It was cold and washed over me giving me a relishing feeling.

We should have found her by now. She could be corrupted. She might have been tested, brainwashed, who knows what. I growled again I ducked under the water and swam until my lungs screamed for oxygen.

I leaned up against the side of the pool, hair in my face and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

We are coming Brianne. Don't worry.

SANDY'S POV

I stared at the computer screen my mind blank. It's been three months. Everyone seems to tip toe around Anna. I wouldn't blame them. She hasn't been the same since Bri was taken.

I haven't slept in three days. I rubbed my eyes. "Where could they be?" I asked no one in particular. I've searched almost every base we can think of that they would take her. They've sent out search parties, but none have come back positive.

I sighed inwardly. Where could they possibly take her? I have no clues where any other base could be. We've searched every desolate wasteland to the thick lands of jungles.

Suddenly I had an Idea. Everyplace we'd thought she's be she wasn't, so the place we'd leave out the most is where'd she be. In plain sight. But where?

I started on the computer and typed vigourusly for 20 minutes. I was hacking every known source on the planet. "Negative. No. Zip. Zelch. Nada." I groaned. I flung myself back in my chair and put a hand over my face.

A loud beeping could be heard oh so suddenly. My eyes zipped to the screen where a green dot was visible. My eyes were glued to the screen. "JARVIS TELL EVERYONE I'VE GOT HER!" I practically screamed at the AI.

"Right away Ms. Stark." The AI replied. Within Minutes everyone was gathered in my room. "You've got a lead on her?" Nat asked. Her eyes were filled with hope.

"Yes. I realized that everyplace we'd thought she'd be was where she wasn't. So basically we've been blind enough not to realize she is right under our noses in plain sight." I explained.

"Where is she?" Steve asked. I smiled and showed them my laptop.

"Albany."

BRIANNE'S POV

Another jolt of pain shot through my body. Tears threatened to spill and I cried out. "Shut up you worthless girl!"

"70%! 85% Almost there, crank it up a notch!" I heard the scientists voices yell. My pain tolerance was low and this felt like total hell to me. I don't know how long I've been here but within the week I've had 3 serums tested on me and I was treated harshly.

They had me take training classes. If this is what my mother had to endure at the Red Room, then my sympathy and my respect for her only grows. Once the serum had hit 100% the incubator opened and steamed poured out of where I lay.

I laid there for a minute exhausted. "Can you hear us?!" The main scientist prompt. I nodded weakly before stepping out of the hatch. I felt slightly taller and my hands ran to my stomach where it was completely flat.

My hair grew about three inches and it reached mid back. My chest seemed like it had grown too.

This was only physical half of the serum. Oh joy. I felt really dizzy. I stumbled back a few paces before standing straight up again. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I replied hoarsely.

The man rolled his eyes at me.

The door burst open and a man ran in. The scientist looked pissed off. He screamed something in Russian and I stifled a laugh. He glared daggers at me before turning back to the messenger.

"He's here." The man in the doorway said. Everyone audibly gasped. The scientist turned to the guards who were responsible for me. "Take her to her room." He said in a thick Russian accent.

They nodded. The put a pistol to my back and I started walking. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." I retorted. I wouldn't be as sharp witted or sarcastic before this entire incident and I now know why my mother is so emotionless during her work; because any emotion she had was sucked or beaten out of her. I have scars now from where they beat me.

It doesn't faze me though. I'd rather be here than any of them.

We walked though the long corridor and a small crowd of people surrounded at the end of the corridor. I got to slow down and catch a glimpse of what was causing all the commotion.

The crowd started fading and I saw what I had only heard before in legends. The man glared about the remains of the crowd with a cold stare. His long brown hair covered some of his face and his metal face mask covered the bottom part of his face. His metallic arm and pale skin gleamed in the artificial lighting and he had clenched fists.

His dark eyes caught mine as I walked by. I stared back at him in utter shock and disbelief. His eyes seemed to soften up a bit and I was prodded in the back. I walked faster and we turned the corridor.

His dark brown gaze never seemed to leave mine. I had to turn away and I stared straight ahead. "Was that the Winter Soldier?" I asked my guards. They were silent before one of them replied. "Yes. He partly trained the Black Widow you know." The man said before turning his gaze back to the pathway.

I widened my eyes in shock. He trained my mother? And he was best friends with my father? This was all connected somehow. It must've been. They pushed me into my room.

"Get changed. You are expected at the gym in 30." The guard said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I flopped on my bed. Feeling exhausted, but knowing not to argue I changed into a black sports bra and some workout shorts.

I brushed my golden blond hip length hair until it shone. I put it up in a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I had before, but more enhanced. My red streaks shone in my hair leaving the mark of my mother. I grabbed a towel and a water bottle and walked down to the gym.

I may be a prisoner, but I have the decency to hold my head up when I walk and take care of myself. People glared at me as I walked down the halls. I entered the gym and there was no one there. I smiled a little. Good a little free time before hell walks through the door.

I walked into the ring and set up the androids. One on one. Just enough. I thought and I set my stuff down. I stepped into the ring delicately. The android approached me and immediately attacked.

I wasted no time and expertly dodged the kick. Than goodness for those sparring sessions with my mother, father, sister and Clint. The bot threw multiple kicks and punches. I weaved around them before throwing one of my mother's signature moves. The bot fell but swiftly got up. I threw punches at it and luckily one hit it in the jaw.

I threw a roundhouse kick hoping to nail it in the head, but sadly my luck was out and it caught my foot and twisted it throwing me to the ground. I picked myself back up and used the ropes of the ring to my advantage. I jumped on them and jumped on it grasping its head between my thighs twisting around to bring him to the ground. I landed gracefully and ended it with an axe kick to the back of its neck. It dropped down like a stone and disappeared.

I cracked my back. I looked around. There was still no one in sight. I cracked a smile.

I ran over to my duffel bag and grabbed my IPod. I plugged the headphones in and put on Zendaya's Replay. I smiled as the song started. The beat of the music got me moving and I started dancing.

I popped my hips and twirled my wrists to the beat of the tune. I moved in sync to the music and started another round with the bot. As the chorus started the bot attacked me, but rhythmically I dodged the punches and danced at the same time. I threw punches and kicks to the beat and for once while I was here I was actually enjoying myself.

As the end of the song drew nearer, the bot charged at me. I waited for it to come closer before nailing it in the nose sending it reeling back. I ended the song with a fierce pose. I smiled and pulled out my ear buds.

I wrapped my fists up. Sweat had formed a thin layer on my body and I made my way to the punching bag. As I hooked a bag up I got the strange feeling I was being watched. I looked at the clock.

2:34 p.m.

I shrugged They were suppose to be here 34 minutes ago. Oh well. I threw out the first punch and it reeled backwards. I was in shock. I was never that strong. Again oh well. That serum had a definite effect on me.

Christina Perri's Human started to play. With every lyric that played I couldn't help but see that this song described the dilemma I was in. I am only human. Wait, yeah I'm human. But Something else.

Yeah definitely something else. I though to myself bitterly. Everything about me is enhanced. But even more on top of the two original serums I was born with. I felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek. My family, My friends...

I punched at the bag harder. I got the feeling again and a cold hand touched my shoulder. Reflexively I dodged and ducked under it and I reeled my fist backwards and lunged at my attacker. He caught my fist and looked at me with calm cold eyes.

I tensed up when I realized who it was. I relaxed and he let go of my fist. I rubbed my knuckles. "Didn't know you were the one watching me. Had a good show?" I snarled slightly. He seemed to go unfazed by my harsh words.

I sighed. "You gave me a small scare. Sorry to be harsh. I'm Brianne." I held my hand out to him. He looked at it then me before shaking it with his normal arm. "Do you have a name other than your call name?" I asked him.

I knew very well who I was talking too. I just wanted to see if he answered me. He steadily took off his mask. I widened my eyes slightly. "Bucky Barnes miss. At least That's what I've managed to find out."

I smiled lightly at him. His cold glare seemed to soften a bit. At the edge of my peripheral vision, I saw three agents try to come in the gym. The stopped cold when they saw us conversing. Their eyes when wide and jaws went slack. They shooed themselves out of the room. I smiled a bit at their antics. The Winter soldier was well known here, heck he was well known anywhere. He doesn't talk and when he does it's rare. So this will be flying around the industry in no time.

He looked down before looking up again. His eyes were very nostalgic and they were filled with sorrow. "Do you know Steve Rodgers?" He asked. I smiled warmly. For someone so hardcore and bad ass, he was just reliving his past.

I nodded. "I do know him. Well actually." I replied. He let out a small smile. "You look just like him. But you fight and act Like an old colleague of mine." He said solemnly. I thought for a moment.

"Did that happen to be Natasha Romanoff?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, that was her Americanized name. "I Uh mean Natalia Romanova." I corrected myself. He managed to crack a smile.

"Yes, that's her. You know her signature moves which is surprising. She doesn't teach it to anyone." He mused. I smiled. "She makes an exception for me." My smile fell. "and my sister." I added quietly.

"How do you know Steve?" He asked. "I would know him quite well. He is my father after all." I said. My eyes sparkled with laughter. A look of surprise washed over the Winter soldier's face.

"That explains so much. Why are you here?" He asked.

I sighed and walked out of the ring. "I was kidnapped maybe about a month or two ago. Its hard to keep track. I never know the date. Only the time. I was supposedly to become the next super spy, soldier or whatever. It was an idea for me to become your partner. All I know is that, if this is what my parents had to go through my respect for them will only grow the longer I stay here. Its been a living hell." I said putting my IPOD into my duffel bag.

"What kept you going?" He asked. I was slightly surprised by the question. "What do you mean?" I countered.

He stepped towards me. "What's your drive? For all the years I've worked here, all happiness and life was sucked out of every living soul. How do you manage to keep a smile on your face and happiness in your life? Hasn't anything they done sucked whatever hope you had left?" He inquired.

I shook my head and smiled. The puzzling look on his face was amusing. "I never lose hope Bucky. I would rather take the pain than watch my family suffer. They are my everything." I said love filling my voice.

He stared coldly at the ground. "Not when any kin you had is lost to you." He said bitterly. I lowered my gaze at him. I smiled reassuringly. I placed my hand on his. "Bucky. Family isn't about kin. Family is more than the blood you share. Family is people who you love and care for and who loves and cares for you in return." I took my hand off and smiled at him once again.

I turned tail and walked out of the gym. I let my hair out of my ponytail and it slapped against my hips. I put the tie around my wrist. I now understand why my father and Bucky were so close. He really is sweet once you get to know him.

I entered my room and flopped down on the bed. I twisted around so I lay on my back. I ran my fingers through my hair. I changed out of my sweaty workout clothes and into a black tee and some comfortable basketball shorts.

My door slammed open and my two guards grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the room. "HEY! WATCH IT!" I growled at them. They threw me in a room I hadn't seen before and slammed the door.

I stood up and knocked against the glass. "Let me OUT!" I screamed at them. I pounded my fists against the glass. "Enough of that! It's time for your next test!" The scientists voice came through a speaker.

I stood in the middle of the room. Out of nowhere water started rising up in the tank. I sloshed around in it. Thick walls of rock started closing in on all four corners. I Tried climbing up but fire exploded out of the ceiling throwing me into the water. Wind started viciously blowing out. It whipped my hair around and I felt like I couldn't move.

What kind of test was this?

I was suddenly becoming very claustrophobic. I moved around but a sharp rock had cut my arm. Blood oozed out and I was neck deep in water. The flames started moving even closer towards me. I realized I had no place to go. Wind still whipped my face the only place to go was under. Blood still seeped through the wound adding a tint of scarlet to the water.

I opened my eyes and started to panic. everything was still closing in. Then as if all at once, I went to my happy place. If I was gonna die here. i was gonna do it when I am happy.

I thought of my family and friends. A tear slid down my cheek and into the water. The water seemed to ripple and I heard alarms going off. I closed my eyes and felt at pure peace with myself. They are my drive. They keep me going. And They are what's gonna get me out of here.

I smiled as the thought sent pure calm determination throughout my body. The alarms were louder now and they shouted loudly. "We're being attacked! We need to abort!" The intern shouted.

"Who is attacking?"

"The Avengers!"

I smiled even wider. Then I realized that they were in some deep shit. The security is even more hyped up than before.

I felt my world swirling all around me. The water churned and the air picked up, the rocks moved and the fire was a lasso swirling around the room. I could feel energy inside me. My mind was in hyper drive.

I felt something strange on my back. It felt like appendages. New ones. The swirling picked up speed at it felt as though a new part of me was connecting with the elements. I curled up into a ball as I felt as ease with the world.

Images of my family were running through my mid and it gave me even more hope and determination. The screaming was louder now.

"What's happening!"

"I Don't know! Let's get out of here!"

I curled up into a tight ball feeling pure energy flow inside me. I opened my eyes and my body letting out a large burst of light. The windows shattered and the door broke down.

Still in a magical state I flew out of the room. Wait flew? No time gotta help.

I soared through the corridors and hallways following the screams and howls of pain. A large group of agents stared at me as I floated there. A few aimed their guns at me but with a sly smile I pushed my hand towards them. A gust of wind blew and it sent them all reeling into the wall, unconscious.

I whisked down the way until I was at the top of a platform and below me is were the battle was taking place. They were greatly outnumbered. I saw them taking blows and everything. Its only imaginable.

Then I saw my sister go down.

I leaped onto the railing then into the air. Everyone's attention turned to me. Time for a little acting. I held out a hand and pointed it accusingly at them. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE THY HURT THEM. YOU HAVE DISOBEYED MY WISHES. NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH." I shouted at all of them.

My family looked scared as if they were the ones in trouble. I held my hands out and I shot beams of fire at them. They screamed out in fear. I beat my wings powerfully sending them all reeling back. I lifted my hand and crunched my fist the earth tilting and sliding so all of them was herded together.

They all looked absolutely terrified. I waved my hands around and a large source of water came floating through the air. I directed it on them so they would all be in the bubble. With a deep breath I blew out and froze the bubble and everyone in it.

I lifted it up and shattered it so only shards of ice fell down. The threat gone. I looked at them.

Anna was injured and Our mother was holding her in her arms. My father knelt beside them and Stark was holding Sandy. Anna had suffered a bad blow to the head and Sandy to the stomach.

Blood seeped out of both wounds.

I walked over to them, the train of my dress dragging behind me. I still glowed a bright gold so they really couldn't tell it was me.

They seemed scared. All but one. Thor got on one knee and bowed respectively. "Angelus Fata. It is an honor. Thank you." Thor said. I raised an eyebrow. I nodded in return. I walked over to my parents who were shielding Anna away from me.

I knelt down beside them and tucked my legs under me. I reached my hand out to touch Anna but my father got in the way. I looked at him reassuringly. "I only want to help her." I soothed.

"Trust me." I said.

"Listen to her Steven. She will only help." Thor said. I nodded at him and Steve moved out of the way. I scooted closer to my sister and my mother. My mother adjusted herself to where I could get a full glimpse of my sister. I almost cried. Almost.

I gently laid both of my hands on her forehead. A bright glow emitted from my hands. Within seconds it was completely healed. I saw Anna's eyes flutter for a second before going back to dreamland.

I repeated the same process for Sandy. She held her eyes open a little longer than Anna did. She reached out to touch my hand and I held it before she went limp again and had the same smile on her face.

I stood up and faced them. I smiled at them. "Thank you." Nat whispered. I smiled sadly at her. "I will always help. When I'm needed." I said proudly. "Who are you? Why did you help us?" Tony asked.

I laughed a little. "I will always help those near and dear to my heart. As for my name, you will figure out soon enough. Sooner than you think. But for now, you can call me Breeze."

I opened my new wings proudly. They gazed in awe. Even I hadn't seen what I looked like. Yet. I turned around but before I could I felt someone take my hand.

I turned around to see Thor smiling at me. "We will see you again?" He asked. I smiled. "Sooner than you think." I replied. He smiled. A knowing smile. He then whispered in my ear "Until then Lady Bri. I promise not to speak a word until you wish to speak to them again."

I smiled even wider. So he did know who I was. I whispered back "It will be soon. I can't keep them waiting too long. I will alert you, so then we can plan the return."

He smiled back and gave me a hug. I jumped up into the air and smiled before flying out at my heart's content.

I wanted to reveal myself there and then, but I needed to control my new powers with out them getting out of hand. I want to keep my wings hidden, but I know Anna and Sandy will sleep peacefully knowing that apart of me is still in them.

It will be very soon. I will see them again. I promise.

_Anna, Sandy, Mom, Dad, if you can hear this, I promise to see you soon. I love you. Forever and always. _


	16. The Return

_I lashed out with my whip knocking two agents out. I turned to see my parents fighting side by side as were Sandy and Tony. We were fighting not for ourselves, but for my sister. _

_I cried out in pain as I dagger grazed my forearm. I gripped my arm as blood started to spill. I felt a hard object collide with my head. I went down. The fighting had died down after that. I remember. _

_My mother dropped what she was doing and rushed over as I was hitting the ground. I could barely keep my eyes open. My head was in a world of pain, as was the rest of my body. _

_I could feel fear gripping my body. I was starting to feel cold. Very cold. Blood gushed out of my head wound. It was near fatal. I let my eyes close. Then I heard shrieking. _

_"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM! YOU HAVE DISOBEYED MY WISHES AND FOR THAT YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" I heard a feminine voice yell. It dripped of authority and elegance. _

_I could feel the elements working all around me and The next thing I realize, I feel sparkles of ice dotting my body. I could heard Thor mutter a few words to her before she made her way over to me. _

_I felt myself feel relaxed. Her presence radiated warmth and tranquility. I shivered even though I was losing contact with my body. I could feel myself slowly slip away. "I only wish to help her." The girl said. _

_I felt her hands slowly rest atop my wound. Soon I felt warmth and relaxation spread through me. I felt more alive now. Less drifty. I opened my eyes slightly. She was glowing a bright gold. Her hair was long and it seemed to move on its own, in a flowing motion. Bright white wings tinged with silver and gold extended proudly from her back and she looked at me with a smile. _

_She moved closer and she gently touched my hand. The glowing faded from her face and I saw my sister. Smiling and happy. I frowned in my mind. Does this mean she's gone? Forever? _

_She sighed at me and waved her hand over my eyes. I felt my eyelids droop heavy with sleep. I heard our parents saying their thank you to her. Don't you recognize her? She is my twin your other daughter! I screamed in my mind. _

_I could feel her blue gaze lingering over me so I just thought happy thoughts. I heard the batting of wings and glass audibly moving before I tuned the world out. At once sleeping peacefully..._

I shot up out of bed, breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down my face. I glanced around the darkened room. There was nothing. I felt tears starting to pour down my face. I leaned back against my bed frame and hugged my knees to my chest.

My breathing became in shallow breaths as I tried to steady my breathing. I tried to stifle a sob. It failed. Majorly.

She helped me. I was on the verge of death and she brought me back. She was gone. I saw her wings. The power glowing from her. She was an angel now. She wouldn't be coming back.

The nightmare was the same over and over again. Everyday this last week. I took in deep breaths. We tried. I reminded myself. But we failed. I had heard a message from her going to all of us saying she would come back soon.

But how? How could she come back?

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and jumped up. I need to stop.

But How can I?

I looked over at my clock that sat on my nightstand. Sunlight was pouring into the room, showing luck that it was going to be a good one.

I scoffed. They were mocking me.

It was almost 1. Gahh.

I rolled my eyes and threw on my Favorite Tee shirt and some shorts. I brushed out my mane and walked out of my floor. I entered the 78th.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating. They listened to some music and danced around the kitchen. Pepper looked like she was going to burst. I grabbed an apple and walked by her.

I leaned against the wall and took a bite. 'Have they been like this all morning?" I asked. She nodded threading her hands through her hair. "Tony since 6 and everyone else eventually joined in." Pepper exclaimed.

I looked at them all smiling and happy. "what are they listening too?' I asked taking another bite of my apple. She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not completely sure. Thor was telling them about a girl who was singing at a old club and her voice and covers were amazing. They listened to her and they won't stop singing her cover of Really Don't Care and Blown Away." She huffed. She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Deep breaths Pep. Maybe if they go see her sing they might be I dunno, normal again?" I suggested. She nodded thoughtfully. Then she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

An idea popped into my head. "You know. You could always use the footage and keep it safe in the blackmail Box." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Go tell them to get reservations for it."

I nodded and walked to where music was blasting loudly and everyone was using cooking utensils as microphones. I couldn't contain my laugh. Everyone looked absolutely ridiculous.

I listened to the voice. I raised an eyebrow. It was soothing. It was awfully familiar.

"GUYS! HOW ABOUT WE GO SEE HER SING IN PERSON AT THE CLUB?" I shouted over the music. Everyone's eyes lit up light a child's on Christmas morning. I laughed.

In about 4 hours we had gotten ready to leave for the club.

It was formal attire. (Which seems to happen a lot) I Toned it down with a all black Faux Leather and Chiffon Bustier Dress. It came just above my knees and I wore cute heeled ankle boots. My hair was left down and curled and I pinned one half of it back with an onyx clip. I had on thick black winged eyeliner and some eyeshadow. to touch it up.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my purse and phone and headed out the door. Everyone was waiting on the 76th floor and each one to them had on a unique beautiful dress. (The power of money).

I will spare you the details of how they looked, so you wouldn't bore to death.

The car ride over there was bearable. Even though I had each of them fangirling at random times. Even Natasha and Steve the most level headed of our whacked out family.

Once we approached the club I saw large groups of people wanted to get in. I smiled a small bit. It was nice to see some people were enjoying their time.

It was very old fashioned. A large bar hung in the back corner of the room and a big stage was at the front. A single microphone stood in the center and the people looked like they were getting ready for a performance.

We got a large booth and ordered some drinks.

'But Pep, come on..." Tony whined. Pepper shot a glare at Her fiance. "No scotch." She defined and pointed a finger at him. He pouted and I snorted. The lights started to dim and I sipped on my Dr. Pepper.

Everyone stood up and A spotlight shone on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present Miss Melody Breeze!" The speaker said. Thor seemed to be smirking. Smug bastard.

A girl wearing a gorgeous strapless red high low ruffled dress with a sequined belt with silver heels stepped onstage. She was graceful. Her golden hair was pinned back in a half up-do half down look and her lips were a bright red. It rivaled her dress.

She reminded me of my sister. I pouted. Everything seemed to now. She smiled warmly at the crowd her blue/green eyes but her eyes stopped completely when her gaze met mine.

Emotion shown in the depths, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Relief? Sorrow? Love? I dunno I'm bad at reading people.

She snapped back to reality and I realized everyone had gone closer to the stage. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I stood up and walked closer, but kept my distance from the crowd.

This was going to be interesting.

BRIANNE'S POV

I finished putting the last touch ups of my makeup on and I stared at myself in the mirror. It had been at least a week since I got my powers. Since I last saw my family. But tonight will be the night.

I puckered up my lips together and sighed. I had found a way to hide my wings and to look normal. But unfortunately normal isn't even in my dictionary anymore.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said standing up. A head poked through the doorway. I smiled. "Hi Vivian." I greeted. She smiled, her black hair hanging in her face.

"You have 5 until you go on Melody." She informed. I nodded and she left me with my thoughts.

I looked at myself once again. I look much more mature and grown up than they had seen me before. I wore a beautiful red dress with matching red lips and I pinned my hair in a casual up-do-down-do look. My silver heels sparkled when I walked and the train of my dress dragged out behind me.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door. I swiftly walked though the halls and I met up with my singing partner Mason. He was a cutie. 16 with fair skin, styled brown hair and mystifying green eyes.

We both looked like we could be 21. He lightly kissed my hand. "Melody always a pleasure seeing you." He complimented. When I found this club, I was looking for something to pay extra bucks and his father the owner of the club, Jason Story, found me and asked if I could sing. I had tried my best and he loved it. He then later introduced me to his son, Mason and we've been singing partners ever since.

"You've practiced the song right?" I asked him. He laughed lightly. "Of course Breezy." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he gave me. That only brings nostalgic memories.

My name was never Melody Breeze, they had given it to me as a call name.

The lights dimmed outside and I got butterflies in my stomach. He kissed my forehead. "Time to go. You'll do great." He reassured. I smiled and walked onstage as my Que was given.

I smiled happily at the crowd and looked over the faces of the people who enjoyed my singing. I felt the burning sensation that I was being watched. A pair of green eyes flashed among the back of the crowd and my breath caught in my throat. There in plain sight was my sister. I looked around her. Everyone was there. I felt myself tear up slightly, but I blinked them back knowing it would ruin my make-up.

I walked up to the mic and everyone had gathered around the stage. "I just wanted to say a quick thank you. To all of you. You guys letting me come out here and do what I love. So thank you for that." The people had started setting up another mic and my partner walked out.

"This is Mason, my partner. He will be singing the duet with me." Mason gave a quick bow and a flirtatious smile to the crowd. Cheeky.

"We are going to slow things down a bit. So couples I suggest you might want to head on to the dance floor. Some of you might remember this song." I cast a glance at my parents who were looking brightly at me.

"Some more than others." I added.

I grabbed the mic and pulled the stand close to me. The music started up and I could see them send questioning glances in my direction. I just smiled.

They started swirling on the dance floor and it was beautiful.

_(Brianne)  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

I let my voice flow throughout the club, it mesmerizing everyone within listening range. Mason and I started getting into the beat a little and we started dancing along with the crowd.

(Mason, _Brianne)_  
Won't you promise me _(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
We'll keep dancing _(to keep dancing)_ _wherever we go next_

_(both)_  
_ It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_ It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_ And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_ So can I have this dance __(can I have this dance)_  
_ Can I have this dance_

[Mason]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead He held his hand out and I rolled my eyes playfully and took it.  
And every turn will be safe with me He spun me out and back in  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall He Dipped me  
You know I'll catch you threw it all Slowly brought me back up.

[Mason, _Brianne]_  
And you can't keep us apart _(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
'Cause my heart is _(cause my heart is)_ _wherever you are_

_(both)_  
_ It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_ It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_ And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_ So can I have this dance __(can I have this dance)_  
_ Can I have this dance_

_[Brianne_ and Mason]  
_Oh no mountains too high and no_ _oceans too wide_  
_ 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_ Let it rain, let it pour_  
_ What we have is worth fighting for_  
_ You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

We sang and danced gracefully around the stage, our voices ringing out in harmony.

_(both)_  
_ It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_ It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do __(way we do)_  
_ And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_ So can I have this dance __(can I have this dance)_  
_ Can I have this dance_

_ Can I have this dance_  
_ Can I have this dance_

We ended the song with me and him facing each other and looking in each others eyes. The crowd started clapping and I smiled and broke apart from them. I looked over at the crowd to find Thor.

I nodded discreetly and he smiled in return. I curtseyed and walked back to backstage. Applause followed and i blushed. I felt a strong clap to the back. I turned to see Thor.

"Great job Lady Bri. Are you ready for the return? Have you planned it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok So here's the plan."

ANNA'S POV

I clapped and laid my head on Ryan's shoulder. That was a truly great performance. She was graceful even as she danced onstage. I'll have to admit.

The light's dimmed again and Mason stepped back onstage. "This has been an amazing night already and to make it better, I would love to call two people on stage." I mentally slapped myself.

"Can we have Miss Brietta and Miss Sandy come up onstage?" He asked. His voice was sort of laced with a British accent. I Felt the urges of everyone around me so I grabbed Sandy's hand and dragged her onstage.

"You're not going to make me sing are you?" Sandy whined. Mason laughed. "No. But we will need Brietta too. Sandy we wanted you to dance with ours." He motioned the dance crew backstage. They waved.

She nodded and left to go talk to them.

Mason handed me a song sheet. I looked at it and widened my eyes. "This is a duet, I know it but-" He cut me off. "Good. Breezy said you might. Just sing the first parts and you'll understand." He said before running quickly offstage.

The music started up and I looked over the crowd with a questioning gaze.

"You come from here, I come from there." I started out my voice beautifully ringing out.

"You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere." A feminine voice rang out.

"We're more alike than anybody could ever tell. (Ever Tell)" I replied confusedly

This was weird.

BRIANNE'S POV

As Brianne started the song I smoothed out my new dress which was a tight fitting one shoulder long sleeved silk dress with beading along the arm. I wore 6 inch black wedges and my hair was now fully pinned back. My red lipstick and make-up had stayed the same though.

I grabbed the mic and sang my part, leaving her confused beyond all reason.

I stepped out on Stage behind her Making sure only the crowd could see me.

"Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks." I sang again.

Anna moved around a bit trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak." She sang out again. Sandy danced fairly good for one in heels.

"But we kick it up ,let loose, and LOL (Lol)" I sang again.

She moved around the stage and I moved with her staying out of hindsight at all times.

"It may seem cliche for me to want to say that your not alone. (That your not alone.)"-A

"And you can call me uncool, but its a simple fact I got your back!" -B

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"-A

Perfectly synchronized we broke out "Cause we're one and the Samee! We're anything But ordinary, One and the same I think we're almost legendary. You and Me the perfect Team, Chasing down the scene, we're one and the same!"

A short instrumental before I started the next verse.

"I'm Kinda like you. You're kinda like me." -B

"We Write the same song in a different key"-A

"Its got a rhythm you and me can get along (Get along)" -A &amp; B

"And it may seem cliche for me to wanna say that you're not alone. (Here I go again)"-A

She looked like she was more confused than ever. I slightly laughed. I know the crowd was getting a kick out of this.

"And you can call me uncool but its a simple fact, i still got your back yeah"-B

"I Still got your back"-A

"Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the Same I think we're almost legendary, you and me the perfect team shaking at the scene. We're one and the same"-A&amp;B

I held that note beautifully. "Yeah, Yeah!"- B

"Cause we're one and the same.."-A

"We're anything but ordinary."-B

"One and the same.."-A

"We're something more than momentary!"-B I belted out that last noted holding on.

"Cause we're one!" -A

"Ahhh, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah" -B

"Cause we're one.. (we're almost legendary.)"-A

"We're anything but ordinary!"-B

"You and me the perfect team chasing down the dream, Oh You and me the perfect team, Shaking at the scene We're one and the samammmmeeee!"

As the chorus started ending confetti burst out of the ceiling raining down on us. She looked around and The song ended. I tapped her shoulder and she whipped around to face me.

"Anna.." I whispered.

Her face was in pure shock. "Bri?" She shakily asked over the crowd cheering. I nodded and She threw her arms around me in a tight embrace. I returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

She rocked me back and forth. I pried myself from her grip to see her crying. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked at her. I smiled and she smiled back. We exited offstage.

"I thought you were dead." She said shakily. I wiped her tear that was threatening to fall. "Where is mom and dad and the others?" I asked. She smiled. "They went outside to take a breather a while ago.

"You have to see them. Everyone's been worried sick. Mom, Dad, Sandy and I have had the worst of it though. WE gotta see them." She said eagerly pulling my hand. I laughed and pulled back.

"Hold on Anna. I need to look more like me again." I protested. She groaned. "How long will it take?" She asked looking at the door for a minute.  
I took this as an opportunity. Quickly twirled around and flitted my hand around my body completely transforming my look and engulfing me in light and sparkles.

It had brought my hair down to its natural hip length and it transformed my black dress into a flowing blue one. I had light make-up on and my heels were brought back down to 3 inch silver heels.

When Anna turned back to me her jaw went slack. "How did you?" She asked. I gave her a look that said 'I'll explain later'. She pulled me outside. The air was slightly chilly and I saw my family.

They were deeply conversing. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "Mom! Dad!" I asked. Their heads turned to me quite swiftly.

Everyone was holding their breath. "Brianne? Anna?" Steve asked. I couldn't take it anymore. As fast as I could in heels I sprinted to them. Tears flew down my face and I was embraced in warmth.

"It's ok дорогая (Sweetheart). We're here now." Nat soothed. She rocked me back and forth. I felt more arms embrace around me as my father and Sister joined in the reunion. Once I felt like I couldn't breath anymore I let go and ran to give everyone else a hug.

"How did you escape?" my father asked. I sighed. Then I yawned.

"Can I answer that later?" I asked blinking my eyes. He smiled and nodded.

As everyone piled into the car I stopped my mother. I looked her in the eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry Mom. With what you dealt with in the Red Room, and what I experienced my respect for you only grows." I said quietly. My eyes traveled down to the floor.

"Look at me дорогая. What happened in the past, stays in the past. It's OK now. I promise." She said. She kissed my forehead and we stepped into the car.

I laid against my sister's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I will have to tell them soon, but for now I want to enjoy the moment.

I am finally home.


	17. First flight and soaring hearts

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! This story wouldn't be anywhere without you all, Thank you!**

* * *

I was home.

At last. 3 months away from your family can put a damper on your mood. I hadn't told them about my wings or powers yet, and I know Anna is suspicious.

I will tell them today though. I walked through the halls of Stark tower. I climbed the stairs and made my way to the roof. The wind blew my hair out of my face and it gave me a relaxing feeling.

It was about an hour before sunset and it was beautiful. The sky was already an array of oranges and pinks with tinges of blue and yellow. I shrugged off my leather jacket and laid it gently on the ground.

With my magic of the sorts I Stretched out my wings feeling the wind blow through the thick feathers. I spread them out wide before standing at the edge of the building.

Just for a dramatic affect , I turned around and closed my eyes. Then I fell.

It was a scary feeling. Then with a few forceful pumps of my wings, I shot upward. Up up up until I was soaring above New York. Lights shone down below and skyscrapers started to become silhouettes in the darkening sky.

I smiled and laughed. I saw decent sized cloud above me. I smirked. "I wonder if they really are just water." I said to no one in particular. I flew up a little higher to where I was hovering above the cloud.

Tentatively I place one foot down on the cloud. I found that it was solid underneath my feet. I smiled widely. "I Can walk on clouds? AWESOME!" I shouted that last bit. I blushed and smiled sheepishly, even though no one was around.

I bounced up and down a little before laying on the fluffiness of the cloud. It was so plush and so soft. It was like laying on a... oh yeah right.

I heard someone call my name. I peeked down from my cloud to see Anna at the rooftop screaming to the skies. I laughed at her antics. I flapped my wings and began my descent towards her.

I circled around the tower a few times before landing on the top once again.

She looked pissed off. I smiled sheepishly. "Hey." I said.

She glared at me. "When were you gonna tell me about this Brianne?" She accused. I held my hands up in defense. "I was going to tell you all today, but I wanted to take a flight first. I can walk on clouds!" I squeaked happily.

She rolled her eyes at me. "First the powers, then wings..." She drifted off. I raised my eyebrow. "What powers?" I asked. This time it was my turn to be the bad cop.

She snorted. "I've seen you use your powers before. This is some weird Avatar shit going on." She said looking up at the sky. Then she smirked. "That's your nickname now! Avatar Bri! Oooh. Blackmail boooxx!" She sang.

I rolled my eyes. I was never gonna hear the end of this.

She smiled even wider. Then she clapped her hands together and loudly squealed "Do the magic! Do the magic!" I rolled my eyes. "Anna you are so childish. Its a wonder how you made it through school. " I remarked.

She glared at me.

I rubbed my hands together to were a stream of water appeared in my hands. Anna marveled at the sight.

"Can you anything else besides water magic?" She asked. I huffed. "It's not magic its water bending." I corrected her. I had to stop and retrace what I just said. I threw my hands up in the air. Anna laughed.

"You set yourself up for that one Bri." She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. With a quick wave of my hand a cloud hovered an unsuspecting Anna. I made a tricking motion with my fingers and it down poured on her, therefore soaking her.

"So did you." I replied graciously. I laughed covering my hand over my mouth.

She grumbled while flicking some water off of her leg.

"Can you do any Ice magic, Elsa?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "You just love getting on people's nerves don't you Anna?" I asked rhetorically.

She smiled. "Actually I don't know. I haven't tried anything really other than water to practice with... the only time I ever experienced other elements was when I was first transformed and that was some time ago." I explained.

"It can't hurt to try." She quipped.I shook my head and smiled. She pouted. "Why not?"

I laughed. "I don't want to hurt you. This is becoming some serious Frozen-Avatar:The Last Air Bender-Avengers crossover. Its not funny." I pointed out.

She chuckled. "Fine. Let's go back inside." She suggested. An Idea came to mind. Risky, but acceptable.

"Wanna fly?" I blurted out. She turned back around. "What?"

"Do you want to fly?" I asked again. She looked stunned for a moment before nodding. I absolutely beamed. This was going to be fun.

ANNA'S POV

Was I seriously going to go through with this?

I looked over the edge of the building. I shrunk back. I've jumped out of a plane before. This shouldn't be too hard. I am dauntless.

I peered over the edge again before shrinking back. Then again fearlessness and bravery were two totally different things.

Brianne snorted. "Is the great In Wha afraid of heights?"

I looked back at her. "No. But I've never done anything like this before." I reasoned. "You've charged blindly into battle, jumped out of a plane with no parachute multiple times, tamed Sandy's wrath, do I need to continue?" She pointed out.

I bit my lip. "What if you drop me?" I whispered. Brianne looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"You really think I would? Besides if this ever happened to you, you would need to know how to fly." She reasoned.

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think what happened to you could happen to me?"

"What wouldn't? You're my twin Anna. We're daughters of not one but two Avengers, who have endless enemies. Might I point out our mother was a rouge Russian assassin? You have two serums in you, I have at least five or six and I have mother flipping powers and wings. Again, do I need to continue?"

I opened my mouth to make a reply but no words came out. That made sense. I moaned in frustration.

I stood on the edge of the wall again and looked up. "Brianne I don't know about thisssssssssssss-" I screamed loudly as Bri grabbed my hand and we both fell down the building.

I screeched and flailed my arms and legs. Brianne laughed as we fell.

The wind whipped my hair around and I screamed. Brianne just calmly looked at me with a smile on her face. She grabbed my hand once again and opened up her wings. We evened out and she flapped her wings pushing us higher into the sky.

I opened my eyes one by one as I felt the air pushing my hair back and the wind underneath me.

I smiled. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Try squinting. It helps." Brianne said loudly.

I squinted my eyes and my vision cleared. Everything was so beautiful. Central Park is what caught my attention though. It was vast and dark with only few streetlights making it glow.

"This is amazing!" I shout to my sister.

She laughed. "I know. Its so beautiful isn't it?" She commented. I could only nod breathlessly.

I saw Brianne perk up for a second before groaning.

"Mom is pissed. Dinner's done and Thor is visiting with Jane and someone I've never seen before." She reported. I widened my eyes. "You can hear all of that?"

She shrugged. "Partially. But I can see it because we are right next to Stark tower." She pointed out. We were floating around the floor were I could see my mother and everyone else look at us. My mother was pissed and everyone was just in awe.

We both shared a laugh before heading back to the top of the tower.

"Go back downstairs. Your Pj's are dry now. I'll be down in a bit." She said as we landed. I nodded and went off traveling down the vents. Cause ya know it was more fun that way.

Once I saw that the living room was just a room over I entered through the vents. I propped the metal covering off and hopped out. I cracked my back and stood up shaking the wryness out of my legs. They felt like jello after being in the air for that long.

I calmly walked into the next room where everybody was. All eyes turned to me. I just shrugged and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and walked out.

"Its rude to stare" I remarked taking a sip with my water.

"What the hell was that?" Nat ranted. I batted my eyelashes innocently. "What was what?" I asked.

She glared daggers at me. Then my father came over. "I think we all want to know what the hell that was." Steve said. Everyone nodded.

Then Brianne came into the room.

BRIANNE'S POV

I walked into the room and all there was, was silence.

"What?" I asked them.

Then I remembered I never hid my wings. I looked back and I felt heat rush to my face.

"Oh yeah that." I said.

"Brianne. What exactly happened to you while you were away?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, and how did you get wings. I don't ever remember you having any-" My mother stopped short.

She faced me completely. "That was you wasn't it? You helped your sister and Sandy. You're Breeze." She said in realization. I grinned. "I was wondering when you would all find out. "

I heard the stranger chuckle. He had fair skin and slicked back raven black hair. His green eyes held mischief and laughter and he was dressed down in green and gold robes.

His gaze caught mine and his eyes flashed. My jaw descended slightly.

"Oh yes right. Anna, Bri, Sandy, this is-" I cut my mother off. "Loki." I finished.

All he could do was look at me with a smirk. I shuddered in my mind. Then being the polite human being I am, I stuck my hand out. He returned the gesture politely.

"Well its good to know at least one of you mortals is polite." Loki sneered. I raised an eyebrow. "What? All I got was glares and scowls."

I heard Sandy snort. "Could you blame them?" She asked rhetorically. He just rolled his eyes.

Then they turned their attention back to me. "So what exactly happened to you?" My father asked again. I closed my eyes in frustration and stretched out my wings. I opened them again and I caught a glance at Tony's scotch in his hand.

With a quick motion with my hand, the liquid rose up from the glass. Everyone was silent. Loki raised his eyebrow. I brought my hand around and the drink slowly worked its way over to me.

With another motion I brought it to were it was a bubble right in front of me. I blew on it and it turned into a scotchsicle. I brought it back towards Tony's glass and slowly breathed out causing the solid to turn back into a liquid. I slowly brought it down and set it in the cup.

"I have wings, I can bend water, and I believe some other elements as you might have seen me use at the Hydra base. I don't know what else I'm capable of though." I said proudly.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Pepper asked. I snorted. "In more ways than one. I have a few new scars, but I'm alright." I reassured. Then I remembered the strange marking on the nape of my neck.

"I'm not sure about this one, I just found it randomly." I pulled my hair aside to see the symbols.

"I can't make out the language, but it looks ancient." My mother said. "Let me see." My sister said weaseling her way up to stand beside me.

I felt her fingers trace my neck and I felt a chill run up my spine. "Faith, Hope and love. Its in Norse. And below it, it says Guardian Angel." She said taking her fingertips off my neck.

I swished my hair back to the side and rolled my shoulders, tucking my wings close to my back.

"When were you going to tell us?" Banner asked. I shrugged. "Sometime today. But it kinda ruined the surprise." I muttered the last bit inaudibly.

"This has been a long day, why don't we all relax and eat some dinner." Pepper suggested. I nodded half-hardheartedly. We all sat down at the gigantic dinner table, with Anna on my left and Sandy on my right.

Instead of take-out or pizza or something we actually had a nice dinner that consisted of Ham, mashed potatoes, steamed veggies, and fresh bread. I filled up my plate leaving out the veggies, (I was more of a fruit person) and sipped my water delicately.

I looked around at the table to see everyone smiling and enjoying the food, forgetting what happened just a few minutes before. I had noticed four seats were empty, waiting to be filled.

I shrugged it off and got up to excuse myself.

I walked swiftly down the hallways only to collide with something hard and fall backwards. A soft hand caught mine before I could touch the ground. I looked up to be staring into beautiful doe brown eyes. Wait beautiful?

"I'm sorry. Glad I caught you." Came the manly voice. I quickly regained my footing. I tore my gaze away from the brown eyes to look at the floor.

"Its perfectly fine." I whispered. I was sort of shy around new people. My long hip length hair hid one side of my face and I blushed uncontrollably. "I'm Ethan." He introduced.

He was tall about 5'7 a bit taller than me, with bright honey blond hair styled to the side. He had tan skin and beautiful soft brown eyes. He was very well muscled and he had a handsome smile.

I noticed three other people behind him. There were two guys and one girl. The first boy closely resembling Ethan, had slightly longer light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He too was tall and muscular and had tan skin.

The second boy was tall and lengthy with fair skin and short sleek black hair. He had piercing green eyes and a crooked smile. His face was slim and his nose was hooked.

The girl much like the second boy, was tall and slim with even paler skin and raven black hair. Streaks of purple and midnight blue were barely visible and her dark eyes seemed to stare into your soul. They were a dark gray almost charcoal black.

"Oh, This is my brother Mark. These are my 'cousins' Nala" He gestured to the girl. "And Jake." He gestured to the boy. I waved at them. "What are you all doing here? If I may ask." I added politely.

He flashed me a gentle smile. I felt my knees go weak for a moment. I then realized he was still holding my hand. I blushed even harder and I let go. "We are here with our family." Nala spoke. Her voice was sorta loud, but in a tough as nails, no shit taking kinda way.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Well, if you need help I can guide you to the dinning room. We were all just eating dinner." I offered in a tight hushed voice. Ethan smiled at me as did Mark and Nala. Jake just rolled his eyes.

I walked forward my shoulders straightening up. I lead them down the halls confidently and I could feel my wings wanting to stretch out. Ethan caught up to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

I noticed he walked with a tall, refined manner and his accent was slightly British.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly. Where did that come from?

He chuckled heartily. "16. You?" I smiled slightly. "15." I replied.

By then we had reached the dinning room. Like a gentleman he held the door so we could step through. I politely thanked him as my family came into view. Heat then again had rushed to my face and I walked swiftly to my seat.

I caught my sister's glance but I just quickly buried my interests within the delectable juices of my food. Thor let out a booming laugh as the quartet sat down.

"It's good you could join us. Friends. These are my sons Ethan and Jake." He cast a proud glance at them. "And these are Loki's children Nala and Jake." He said with just as much pride.

I widened my eyes slightly and took a quick look up. Ethan's brown eyes met mine again and I quickly looked down again. Sandy nudged me but I didn't move.

"Are you okay дорогая?" I heard my mother ask. I looked up and nodded. "Just tired. Flying, bending and magic take a lot of energy out of you." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I was exhausted, but mainly I just wanted to avoid any questioning.

I yawned. Loki looked at me shook his head and smiled. He was the god of mischief after all, he could see right through my lies.

I hugged my parents goodnight and thanked everyone for the meal before causally walking away to my room which was a few floors up. (I swear this building was like a maze.)

As soon as I was on my floor I mad sprinted towards my bedroom which was coincidentally on the same floor as Anna and Sandy. I threw open my door and quickly shut it.

I stripped out of my clothes and threw on a tee shirt and some pj shorts. I flopped down on my bed stretching out my stiff wings. I quietly moaned as the tension was realized from my new appendages.

This was going to be a long summer.

ANNA's POV

I watched as my sister excused herself from the table and probably made a mad dash to her bedroom. "What was that about?" Tony asked. I noticed every single persons gaze was on me.

I put down my fork. "You expect me to know?" I retorted. He shrugged. "Well you are twins after all, don't you have this like crazy mind connection thing?"

Pepper glared at her fiance. I rolled my eyes, but everyone was still expecting an answer. "She is really shy around new people. Give her a few days, she'll warm up to you." I said after a few moments.

At last everyone seemed satisfied with my answer so conversation continued and we all headed to bed soon after. For some reason as always I must show the people their new rooms.

As I finished I walked back to our floor and collasped on my bed.

Something was going on and I needed to know what. I looked at my clock. I realized that June had already past and we were working our way into July. Tomorrow was July 1st and Tony and Pepper's wedding would be on the 5th.

I smiled when I realized my father's birthday was the day before.

The was going to be a long and wonderful summer.


	18. Dance lessons and Distractions

Anna's POV

I pressed harder onto the controller. My thumb was starting to hurt. "No. No. NO. NO!" I shouted at the TV. I had just fallen off of the track on Rainbow Road.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on." I pleaded. I had just gotten three red shells. "Taste my Fury!" I seethed. "Calm the hell down. It's only a game." Nala deadpanned.

"Shut it Vampy. I'm gonna win this." I hissed at her. Tony had taken the liberty, with Sandy's help, and came up with nicknames for our new guests. Ethan was Bambi, Mark was Snoozles, Nala was vampy, and Jake was Death. (I don't know anymore. They are going to be the death of us. Starks' I swear...)

I now stood up and I felt myself steaming. "No. No you're not. This is the fifth time you've lost Anna." She said bluntly.

I snorted. "Brianne watch out I'm coming for you!" I shouted at her. She showed barely any emotion and she passed the finish line in first place.

Ethan followed in second, Ryan in third then me in fourth.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "How do you do it?! How do you manage to win every single time? You were in last place, then magically come up to first. I mean What. The. Fuck!" I ranted at her.

She gave me a small smile and put down the Wii controller, standing up to stretch. "I really don't k-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You-" I pointed a finger at her.

"Anna! Language please." My father scolded. I grumbled and sat back down. Ryan looked over to Brianne. "I thought you said you didn't know how to play." He huffed.

I nodded. She smirked. She held her hands up. "Now. I never said I didn't know how to play. I said I was rusty. I hadn't played in a while." She pointed out.

"She is right you know." Ethan reasoned. I snorted. "You only say that because you have a huge crush on her." I muttered under my breath. Brianne started blushing and she whipped her fierce gaze over to me.

"Anna!" She shrieked. I shrugged. It WAS true. The way the boy looked at her, I swear. He was a sweet guy, funny, and not bad on the eyes either, but I swear if he hurt my sister in any which way or form, I would be adding a new head to my mantle.

I heard a panting and Tony and Sandy burst into the room. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" They shouted in unison. "We are already all in here you numnuts." Jake shouted at them.

It's true we were all here. Doing numerous things. But most were watching the show that Bri, Ryan, Ethan and I were putting on...

"Good then you assembled." Sandy said proudly. "That's my line!" Steve pointed out. I face-palmed.

"We have news! We need to take dance lessons!" Tony said dramatically. I raised an eyebrow. This can't be happening. I can't dance.

"What for?" Ryan asked. "For the wedding, what else dipshit." Tony deadpanned. I giggled as did Bri and Nala. "I'm gonna guess the waltz is part of it?" I asked.

"Right you are little sun. As are a special dance for the first dance of the bride and groom, the salsa and other various types of ballroom dancing." He finished.

"You really are going all out aren't you?" Natasha asked. "Of course my little red friend. You see this is going to be the wedding of the century and we only deserve the best!" He exclaimed.

"uh huh. Yeah ooookkkkayyy. So when do these lessons start? The wedding is in three days." I asked pointedly.

"In a few hours. Whenever the choreographer gets here." He replied.

Jut then the elevator ringed and a tall muscular man walked out. A beautiful woman stepped out at his side. "Hello. I am Liam. I will be your dance instructor. This is Vienna, my partner. So we will get started. Let's all head down to the ball room." He said gesturing to the elevator.

I cast a glance at my sister who just shrugged. We all stepped into the elevator. It was a surprisingly tight fit.

When we stepped out I took in some gasps of air. I hate being somewhat claustrophobic. The ball room was huge. Wooden floors stretched all around the room. There was a large mirror to see ourselves when we dance.

Liam clapped his hands. "Partner up! All of these dances require partners." His voice echoed in the large room.

Most of the partners, well you could have seen coming from a mile away. My parents were together obviously, as were Pepper and Tony. Jane and Thor, Darcy and the intern I don't know the name of, Bruce and Betty, Clint and Bobbi,Loki and his wife Sigyn, Nala and Mark, Surprisingly Sandy and Jake, and Brianne and Ethan.

Ryan was no doubt my partner, even though I could tell my father wasn't happy about it. He wasn't to happy to find out that we were dating either but, that is a story for another time.

"Alright good match-ups. Now let's get to work!"

He and Vienna demonstrated the first part of the dance. I had a hard time at first but then I gradually began to pick it up. I think.

I was getting frustrated. i bit my lip. "Hey, you'll get it bae. Don't worry." Ryan encouraged. I smiled at my boyfriend. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before returning back to the dance lesson.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

Brianne's POV

As Liam showed us the dance moves Ethan and I picked it up with ease. We soon didn't need the moves anymore as they came naturally. We glided across the floor in perfect harmony.

The world seemed to melt away and it was only us. Us and the music that seemed to speak for us. _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow..._

We spun and slid across the floor. Nothing seemed to bother us.

At the end of the song Ethan gracefully dipped me and brought me back up. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He gave a flirtatious smile back. A thunder of applause startled me. I jumped up slightly and turned around.

Everyone was gathered around us smiling and clapping. I blushed deeply. "Wonderful. You two are perfect partners. Now back to the lesson!" Liam ordered.

This was going to be fun.

ANNA'S POV

I hurt all over. I flopped down on the couch face first. "I've never been more sore in my life." Ryan whined. "Suck it up buttercup. It was only three hours of dancing." Brianne said.

"Look who's talking." I mumbled into the couch.

"You've fought in longer battles Anna. This should be a cake walk." Steve pointed out. I lifted my hand up. " I was fighting for my life. That is different. This is dancing. I can't dance." I pointed out.

"You can't or you won't?" Brianne asked. I flipped her off. I didn't really care that everyone was in the room. I was just so damn tired.

I wasn't sure how much longer I would last.

Someone turned on the TV and I flipped onto my back. The news flashed brightly and it looked urgent. "Turn the volume up..." I said my green gaze locking onto the screen.

The woman's voice filled the room. "There have been reports that Hydra has taken hostages, we know not where. Information is currently being gathered at the moment. They have taken around 30 hostages, 14 of them being young children. We do not know the reason of this-" I flicked the TV off.

"How long will this last?" I asked laying back down. "I don't know, the last time we really had to deal with Hydra was when Brianne was taken and the search for the Winter Soldier." Banner pointed out.

I tiredly nodded. A loud ringing filled the silence of the room. A large hologram popped up with Director Fury in the middle of it. "Hello Nick, how nice of you to join us." Tony said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Is this about the hostages?" Nala asked. Fury nodded. "Yes. We have found their base. I am sending a small Elite team to help the civilians. Captain, In Wha, Barton, Breeze. You're up."

I puffed my chest out proudly and Brianne smiled. A wicked smile.

* * *

I shook in excitement. My purple catsuit hugged my body tightly. I ran my fingertips over my whip, feeling the sleekness of it. I looked over at my sister who was playing with a ball of water.

Her catsuit much like mine and our mother's hers was a deep midnight blue with black embroidery. There were two slits were her wings came out of and we both had guns, daggers, and other potentially dangerous weapons lining our legs and hips.

Steve came out of the pilot's area and sat down facing both of us. He looked troubled. "What's wrong dad?" Brianne asked setting down the water.

"I can't help to think about B-I mean the winter solider. It's been so long. I wonder how much he's changed." He wondered resting his chin on his hand. I looked at Brianne. She looked like she was hiding something.

" I'm sure he's doing okay, I mean ya know.." I intervened. Brianne let out a sigh. "He is doing fine." She mumbled almost inaudibly. He looked up at us. "How can you be so sure?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I-" Brianne was cut off as Barton ran in. "Time to go." He said.

The hatch was opened and I smiled as the wind blew roughly. We were over a forest of sorts with a large gray building just peeking out over the canopy.

"Let's go!" I screeched and jumped out of the plane. Parachutes are for squares. Much like pants. XD.

Brianne smiled at me and she grabbed my hand. She opened up her wings and we drifted easily down to the leaf covered ground. It was sort of foggy so we couldn't see anything farther than 3 feet in front of us.

"Ok we need to work our way over to the base. Brianne can you fly above the fog and guide us?" Barton said. She shook her head. "It's too risky. I could be spotted easily. But I can bend the water around in the fog and create a path for us." She suggested.

We all nodded and stepped back a few paces. She stood in the direction of which we were suppose to go and closed her eyes. She started moving her hands and the fog was starting to clear a path.

"Come on." She whispered. We started walking through the thick fog and I looked back to see the path was closing right behind me. I shivered. It seemed to have gotten a lot colder.

Brianne held her hand up. We all stopped and listened. I couldn't hear anything, but then again Brianne's was like 10 times better than everyone else's. Serums I swear.

"We are about 30 meters from the edge of the base. The front is heavily guarded." She reported. "Ok Here's the plan. Brianne. Fly around the perimeter of the base. We will wait here. Tell us if you find a possible way in. I want this mission to be smooth." He ordered.

I snorted. "It can't be smooth. Remember we need to take out those guards. The way I see it there is no possible way to get around the guards with all the prisoners and not be spotted. We need a distraction. And I believe that we should blow this place up. They have hundreds of bases. What's one to lose?" I reasoned.

"We don't want them on our tail more than they already are. But you do have a point. Alright. Brianne go. We'll figure out a plan." He barked. She nodded and silently jumped up into the sky soaring off.

"I'm telling you we need to blow this place down. It will just cause more havoc." I pressed. Cap shook his head. Then he turned to Barton. "What do you think?"

"I believe we do need to take this place down. But we can't do that without possibly hurting the civilians. We wouldn't be able to see what we would be doing with all this fog anyways. I say we bash some heads, get everyone out then someone can deliver the final blow." He said fiddling with one of his arrows.

"I can do it." I jumped up at the voice. Brianne flitted downwards and landed behind me. "That was fast." Barton remarked. "It's a small base. Not one of the larger ones. I found a entrance not too far from here. There are only two guards and none in the hallway. I managed to get a map." She pulled a blueprint from her wing.

"How did you get that?" Steve asked. She shrugged. "Some idiot decided he wanted to mess with me so I knocked him out and froze him to the side of the wall. Anyways the entrance is this way." She pointed to a side of the map. "We are over here near the east side. We need to go to the southeast side which is over this way. We can enter and exit from here and get everyone out." She finished.

"Alright lead the way." Steve said. She absolutely beamed. We followed as she once again carved a path through the fog. I ran to catch up to her. "Is water bending difficult?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It depends on what I'm doing. But I do know that I learned another element. I can now sort of bend air. It works best with my wings." She informed me. I nodded.

The southeast side came into view. I noticed a figure stuck on a wall and I couldn't help laughing. "You weren't kidding were you?" Barton asked. She flicked her wing over to the figure stuck to the wall.

"What do you think?"

Steve face-palmed. Barton just shrugged. "Ok I can take out the two guards while to all run inside got it?" Barton said readying his bow and arrow. We all nodded.

He shot one with ease. Then the other. We all made a mad dash to the building and entered it closing the door behind us.

"Alright we get everyone out, then Breeze. I need to you to deliver the final blow after I give you a signal that everyone is out. Got it?" Captain said. I, being the smartass I am, Saluted him and ran off.

I turned the corner and two guards stood at the door. I grabbed my whip and flicked it at them catching one around the ankle and I pulled roughly dragging him into the wall. He hit it with a loud thump and was knocked unconscious. The other one looked around for the source and I threw out my whip again, lashing him in the hand so he dropped his weapon.

I grabbed a dagger from the holder and threw it at him striking him in the heart. The longer I do this, the deaths don't bother me as much. I kicked down the door and looked around the room. Only 6 people were in here. "Come on. I'm helping you! This way!" I said urgently. They all sood up and followed me through the hallway.

I tapped my earpiece. "Barton I have about six people coming your way. Lead them out." I ordered. He appeared seconds later to take them off my hands.

I ran back down the hallway to another door. There was no guards, but I busted it down anyways. I felt like I was about to throw up. The sight before me was horrifying. Scattered around the room, was dead rotting corpses littering the floor. I counted about 13 people here. I close the door.

I tapped my earpiece. "I found 13 dead. Six are safe. What's your reports?" I asked holding onto the wall for support.

"I just sent off 9 people towards Barton." I heard my father's voice over the intercom. "Brianne?" I asked. "I couldn't find anyone. Knocked out and killed a few guards though. Should I get ready to deliver to deliver the final blow?" She asked.

"I have everyone here. Get out. Brianne we will give you the signal in a few seconds." Barton said. "Rodger that." I said and snorted in laughter. "Anna get your ass out here so I can kick it into next week." Steve coldly replied.

"Oh So loving Dad. I'm coming now anyways." I said running outside. I made it safely into the trees followed by my father. I turned to see all of the hostages safe, but looking petrified. I couldn't blame them. They looked dirty and roughed up. I frowned.

Come on Brianne. Blow this place up. End the tyranny.

BRIANNE'S POV

I ran through the halls and dodged the agents that desperately tried to hurt me. I needed to end this place. This was bad memory lane. With a time bomb, I set it for 5 minutes. Enough time just to escape.

I ran through the halls until I heard desperate cries. I turned the corner to see three guards cornering two small children. The girl who looked about ten was protectively holding onto a little boy that looked like he was 6. They looked familiar.

"Step away from the children." I growled. They whipped around. "Or what?" One asked. "Or you get your asses kicked by me." I growled. "What's a little girl like you going to do?"

I flared my wings and brought my face down to a scowl. I saw one go down. I whipped around to see the winter solider right behind me.

"What are you-" I was cut off by his facial expression. I nodded. I ran to the little kids and crouched down to their height. "You have to trust me. Take my hand and get on my back." I said firmly.

The little boy got onto my back and the little girl held my hand tightly. I ran out quickly. I launched myself out of the broken window. I looked down at my watch. 1 minute until detonation.

I flapped my wings faster. I soared high into the air. Then I circled down until we were safe into the trees. I set them both down. They hopped down and hugged my tightly. I could feel their gratitude and fear radiating from them.

"Thank you.." I heard the little girl whisper. I stroked their backs in a comforting way. "shhh it' ok. What are you n-" I was stopped short when I saw their faces. I started to tear up.

"Hailey, Matthew?" I asked. "Bri-Bri?" Hailey asked back. I nodded and she launched herself into my arms again. She openly sobbed. Matthew soon joined.

"It's alright Hazely. It's alright Buddy. I'm here now. Shhh I'm here." I said using the nicknames I had given them. I turned to see a large orange flame over the trees.

"We need to get farther into the forest. Come on." I said. They hopped onto my back, my super strength holding them both up easily. I flew over the treetops searching for the others. Not to far from where we were, they were just silhouettes in the foggy terrain.

I landed and sister socked me in the arm. I rubbed it. "Thank you for making us frantic, You little shit." Anna joked. Though I could tell she wasn't joking when I scared them.

"I'm alright really." I assured. I remembered Matthew and Hailey. "Guys I found these two in there surrounded by guards." I moved my wing so they were visible to the rest of the team.

"Bri-Bri. What the hell is going on?" She asked. I smacked her lightly with my wing. "No swearing Hailey. i thought I told you that after you got in trouble last time remember?" I recalled.

She grumbled.

Everyone's jaw dropped and we were pushed roughly behind Barton and Cap. "Ow!" My sister whined. I peeked out from behind them to see Bucky walking towards us. I smiled and pushed my way through them.

I ran up to the Winter Solider. "You're alright! Thanks for the help by the way." I said to him. He smiled at me. "Good to see you too Brianne. Haven't got into much trouble have you?" He asked.

I batted my eyelashes innocently. "Who me? Never." I said.

"Brianne step away now." My father pulled me back. I yanked my arm out of his death grip. "Bucky is my friend Dad. He helped me." I reasoned. He raised an eyebrow.

"We're friends?" Bucky asked confusedly. I shrugged. "I assumed so. You didn't try to kill me in the training room and you haven't hurt us yet so, yeah.' I said crossing my arms.

Bucky smiled. He turned to Steve. "Well she sure has your charisma and your stubbornness." He said.

Steve still looked tentative. Bucky did not let this go unnoticed. "I know I wasn't exactly on your side in the past buddy. But I've changed. I'm not asking to go with you or anything, but I just wanted to let you know I remember. I'll be going now." He said backing into the shadows.

"Bai Bucky!" I shouted to him.

Steve turned to me. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back home. But first we need to get everyone back to safety." He scolded. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders innocently.

We all boarded the quinjet. Hailey sat next to me and rest her head on my shoulder and Matthew slept silently on my lap. Anna looked at me in confusion.

"Dad, can they stay at Stark towers for tonight until they get better? I know these kids. I can bring them home tomorrow. I know where they live." I asked stroking Hailey's hair.

"Stalker much?" Anna asked. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I suppose they can stay the night." I smiled at him.

"I need to heal their injuries anyways. Hailey has a large gash on her back and Matthew has a small, but deep cut on his forearm."

In no time we had brought the people back and we were back at Stark tower. I held Matthew in my arms and my sister held Hailey. We walked inside and I set them on the couch.

Hailey stirred slightly before closing her eyes again. I was wrapped in a gigantic hug from my mother and then another from Pepper. Sandy entered the room and noticed the two children on the couch. Her eyes widened.

"Is that Hailey and Matty?" I nodded. Steve raised an eyebrow. "You know these kids too?" She looked uncomfortable, but she nodded.

"Are you going to call them? Skype them or something?" She asked. I nodded. "I was just about to do that." I said. Everyone took the hint and left the room.

I brought up the large hologram and punched in the number. It rang once. Then twice. I pulled my hood over my face so it was sort of hidden, but my wings still extended.

Come on pick up.

The faces of two people I knew well appeared on the screen. The woman looked like she had been crying. "Gianna, its alright Hailey and Matthew are safe." I reassured.

Her eyes widened. "They are? Where are they?" She asked. I pulled to over to show they were safely sleeping on the couch. She looked so relieved. "I was going to return them home tomorrow. I just need to heal them and we should be there by at least 2 tomorrow." I reported.

"How do we know you're not playing us?" The man asked. I laughed. "I know you all well enough. You know me as well. I promise you. See you." I said before hanging back up.

I sighed.

_Facing my past... that always works out now doesn't it?_ I thought bitterly.

I curled up next to my little 'sister and cousin' and faced a dreamless sleep.


	19. Face The past, Stowaways and Asguard

BRIANNE'S POV

I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming through the giant glass window. I wasn't in my room. I noticed Hailey and Matthew still fast asleep with my wings as their blankets.

I looked at the clock. 7:03. I quietly walk up to my room and take a shower. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a backless halter top. I walked back down and into the kitchen.

I'm surprised no one was up yet. I had decided on making pancakes. Since there was a buttload of people, I decided to do some eggs and bacon as well. As I got started on the bacon I heard some stirring from the living room.

Hailey entered the kitchen she rubbed her eyes sleepily and I smiled at her. "Good morning Hazely. I'm making breakfast for a army wanna help?" I asked. She blinked a few times then spoke. "What are we making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, juice and fruit." I said going back to the eggs. "That's a lot of food." She remarked. I snorted. "well we are feeding-" I had to think for a moment. "a little over 20 people so let's get to work. Everyone normally wakes up around 8 or 8:30. That should be enough time." I finished at last.

Hailey nodded. "I have a question."

"I might have an answer." I retorted. "Where are we?" I stiffened up. "Stark Tower. I'm not shitting you. But you will go home today. I promise." I said softly.

Satisfied with my answer we both set out to work.

Many messes and one flour fight later we were finishing up.

"Can you set up the table Hazey?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed the plates balancing the large platter of eggs in hold arm and the toast in the other.

She set them down on the island to where it would be like a buffet.

I flipped my pancake and I heard the door to the kitchen open. "Smells amazing Cap-" Tony was cut short as he saw me at the stove. I snorted in laughter flour getting in my nose.

"So surprised Tony?" I asked not bothering to look up. He visibly relaxed. "Oh, Its you Brianne. I thought you were Anna for a second." He said. I laughed.

"What afraid I would chew you out? No just think. Anna wouldn't be caught dead in girly clothes. It's a wonder you could put her into a dress." I remarked.

"I have a bite mark from her just trying to persuade her and Sandy." He deadpanned. I noticed he was covered in grease and oil. "Tony were you up all night again? You need sleep." I said putting the last of the pancakes onto the large plate.

He scoffed. "Sleep? who need sleep. You can sleep when you're dead."

I placed a hand on my hip. "No. No you can't. Cause you'll. be dead." I put emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

"Wash up and then you can get some food. I made enough for all of us." I said. He curtsied to me and walked over to the sink. "I meant shower. You look disgusting and smell even worse. It's blocking my enhanced senses."

"Oh that bad do I?" He got a devilish smile on his face. He took a step towards me. I held the spatula in a offensive manner. "Come near me and you will fucking regret it." I warned.

He lunged at me and wrapped me in a hug. "Ewwwww! Get the fuck off me!" I swatted him with the spatula. He let go with a smug grin. "I just took a shower you asshole. Go now. " I ordered.

Hailey entered the room. She took one look at Tony and she leaned against the wall. "Who is this?" He asked. He glanced from Hailey to me and back again.

"Is she your daughter?" He asked dumbfoundedly. Hailey and I burst out laughing. "No. She was my sister. Matty is my cousin. You'll meet him soon enough."

"I'm 15, Hailey is 10 and Matty is 6." You do the math genius." I retorted. He held his hands up and walked off. "That man I swear. I don't know how Sandy and Pepper put up with him."

Hailey perked up. "Sandy is here?" I nodded.

"what time is it?" I asked her. She looked at the clock. "7:59." She reported. "They should be here any second." I said washing my hands.

"What smells so good?" I heard the question again. "Speak of the people." I laughed. I turned to my sister. As I dried my hands I spoke to her. "By the way. Please don't freak out about anything ok?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

A large group entered the kitchen. I saw Hailey's eyes widen to the size of plates. I laughed. "Did you make all of this?" Jane asked. I smiled and nodded. "With the help of Hailey." I motioned towards the Hazel-eyed girl.

"Let's eat." I said noticing the silence in the room. Everyone's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

With everyone stuffing their faces I walked into the other room and sat down on the couch. Matthew was still asleep. I smiled and gently shook him. He stirred quietly blinking his brown eyes open.

"Hey buddy. There's food if you want some." I suggested. He nodded then whimpered in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He held his arm out. I saw the cut and I tutted and shook my head.

With a swift motion I brought some water over to me and gently placed my hands on his arm, healing the wound. "Woah.." He said in awe. I rustled his sandy brown hair.

"By the way, there are some very special people I want you to meet. But you have to promise not to freak out. Okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I helped him up and we walked to the kitchen together.

When I opened the door his jaw went slack. I giggled lightly before grabbing a plate for himself and I. "Want some pancakes Buddy?" I asked. He could only nod.

"Awe little one is starstruck." Sigyn cooed. "It's all me obviously." Tony boasted. He was partly correct, Iron Man was one of Matty's favorite characters, but I could never tell him that. It would only feed his ego.

He wandered around a little bit before bumping into my mother. This would be fun to explain. "Buddy I'm over here." I said over the commotion. He quickly ran over to me and hid behind me.

"It's ok bud. Come on let's go sit down and I'll get you some OJ ok?" I reassured. He wouldn't be able to speak for a while. I sat him down in between Sandy and Hailey, two people he actually knew. While Sandy helped him out I walked back in to the kitchen.

I silently filled my plate and balanced it on my head while I held the two glasses of Orange Juice in my hand. I set them down and took a bite of my food. Conversation resumed at the table while I wondered whether I would fly or I would take one of Tony's many private jets to California to bring back Hailey and Matthew.

"When are you three leaving?" Barton asked. Suddenly all eyes turned to me. "Leaving? What do you mean?" Ethan asked. I brought a small orange juice bubble up to my mouth and drank it.

"I'm taking Hailey and Matthew back home. I'm coming back don't worry." I reassured. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"How will you fly? Wings or Plane?" Pepper asked. I shrugged. "I've been thinking plane, fly them to their home and then wings on the way back." I replied.

"Well I need to go to California Today anyways. I'm picking up the dresses. I can drop you all off." She offered. I smiled at her. "That would be great thanks."

1 hour later...

I walked with the kids and Pepper to the airport. "Are you excited for the Wedding, Pepper?" I asked the strawberry blond woman. She flashed a smile at me.

"Very. I can't wait. It's been so long. I can still remember when I first met him..." She drifted off. I snorted slightly. "Was he an even bigger douche back then?" I asked.

I couldn't help it.

She laughed whole-heartily. "Yes. Very much. Are you sure you'll be okay to fly on your own?" She pressed. I nodded. "I should be. I have money for food. It should only take about a day or 2 tops."

We boarded the plane. This was going to be a long flight.

SOMETIME LATER...

The plane started to land and I felt fear clutch my stomach. I shook the kids awake. It was around 2:30. Time to confront my past.

We bid goodbye to Pepper and they hopped on my back. I extended my wings and pushed my way up to the open skies. "This is absolutely terrifying." Hailey screamed to me. I laughed.

"Only the first few times. But this is true freedom. No one telling you what to do. Where to go. It's amazing. But at times lonely." I said softly.

I pumped my wings faster as the familiar neighborhood came into view. I searched for the house. Once I spotted it I smiled at the memories.

I landed in the gated off front yard and I heard the dogs go off immediately. I laughed and looked around. Nothing had changed much. I knocked on the door.

I had my cloak covering my wings and my face. My old parents had opened the door. Hailey and Matthew engulfed them in hugs. They hugged them back. I heard more footsteps coming and soon my aunt, grandparents, grandpa, uncle among others were at the door.

Gosh was everyone here? "Thank you for bringing them back." Danielle, my aunt (Matty's mom), said. I dipped my head in respect. "It was my pleasure. It was nice seeing them again." I said looking at them.

"Again?" My 'mother' asked. I nodded. "I missed you all, you have no idea." I said passion filling my voice. I noticed even my cousins whom lived in Indiana were here.

"Who are you?" One of my younger cousins said. I giggled lightly and took of the hood of my cloak. Everyone was in shock. Then as my cousin Ella, expressed it the most.

"Brianne!" She ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back. I gave everyone hugs. "Where the hell were you all this time? We've been frantic." My grandma said.

"New York. Became a secret agent and killed people, taken hostage, been experimented on, gaining powers and wings in the process." I said completely serious. They all laughed, but it slowly, uncomfortably died down when they saw I wasn't laughing with them.

"Guys, she's dead serious." Hailey pointed out.

"Who've you been staying with?" Someone asked.

"The Avengers." I answered proudly. "Good one. BB." My aunt called out.

I raised an eyebrow. "You want proof?" I asked. "You guys heard of Brietta Cooper?" i asked them. Ella smiled. "Yes! I love her voice!" She piped up. I logged on Facebook and went on her profile.

I connected the Computer to the TV so it would be a bigger version. I pulled up her pictures and put it on a slideshow. Each one was of us and one part of our whacked out family.

My favorite had to be a selfie of Me, Nat, Anna and Steve. We looked cute. Then there was a picture from the dance rehearsal with Anna cuddled up against Ryan and Ethan and I had our arms around each other.

Many selfies of Anna and I. There was a selfie that I took and in the background you could clearly see Tony and Anna flipping each other off. Our first mission together in our suits, luckily there were none with my wings.

A video started playing and I remembered the day.

"Is this thing on?" Anna asked to the camera. "Yes it is!" I heard my voice from the background. "Hey this is Brietta Cooper! I am here with this lovely, Brianne. Say hi."

I came on camera and smiled brightly. "Hey hey people." I said and winked to the camera. I heard my 'family' chuckle.

"Today we decided to be fabulous and introduce you to our lovely cast that will do the tag with us today. Sandy, Ryan my boyfriend, Ethan Brianne's crush-I socked her in the arm-, Jake, Mark, and Nala.

Each said Hi to the camera. "Is this what you do in you're spare time?" my aunt asked me. I laughed. "Yes. That, when I'm not going on missions. Or we hang out on the Helicarrier or Stark tower. It's never consistent." I explained.

"Anything new while I was gone?" I asked turning back to them. They all shook their heads. I smiled and stood up to stretch. "It's been great seeing you guys." I started.

"What do you mean? " My grandpa said.

"I mean I have to leave." I said. There was no sugar-coating it. It was straightforward.

"But you just got here." My mother protested. "I have to go back. I don't belong here." I said emotion choking me. "What do you mean? You are completely normal." My father said.

I took a step back. "No. No I'm not. I was taken and experimented on by Hydra and The Red Room. I am not normal. You have to understand that." I reasoned.

"All the more reason you should stay." My uncle said. I shook my head. "All the more reason I should fight. I've learned my destiny and now I have to follow it. We are trying to defeat a force that can destroy humanity. I'd rather fight, then watch innocent people die around me. And if someone dared hurt any of you... well I'd never forgive myself." I said.

They all had solemn and sad faces. "I promise to Skype and visit whenever I can. But I have a long flight back to New York. I just wanted to see my little sister and cousin get home safely." I smiled sadly at them.

I gave everyone hugs and we stepped outside. "Can we drive you to the airport?" My aunt offered. I smirked. "Who ever said anything about a plane?" I asked.

I extended my wings leaving them all in awe. "I love you all. See you." I said before lifting off into the air. I bended the clouds around me into a message before soaring far away.

_Love you forever and always -BB_

* * *

ANNA'S POV

I was going to get in so much trouble for doing this. I walked out of the store with my shades on. The sun shone brightly, precisely the reason for buying them.

My posse of delinquents followed me. "You are going to get us in trouble Anna." Ethan warned. "You idiots decided that I shouldn't go alone and deliberately followed me. You are in shit deep as I am." I scoffed.

"It's trouble if you went alone Anna." Ryan said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Spy. Assassin. Solider. Do those words mean anything to you?" I asked them.

They were silent. My point exactly.

We walked down the Hollywood walk of fame. I had decided to follow Brianne. And these douches decided to stalk me. Besides I wanted to see my celebrity friends again.

"Do have any idea where we are going?" Nala asked. I nodded. Then shrugged.

"You are going to get us lost you idiot." Jake sneered. I turned on him. "Then you lead the way, oh wise one." I seethed.

I whipped back around and kept walking. I found us in a secluded corner in an allyway and it stopped dead. We all groaned. "Way to go genius." Sandy growled.

"Well well well. Lookie here, a group of teenagers." I turned around to see a large gang. Tattoos, leather jackets, piercings. It was the typical stereotype gang.

"Just leave them alone Bruwi" I heard a familiar feminine voice say. The leader Bruwi, turned around and smiled wickedly. "Kya is back in town. Nice to know you still exist." He sneered.

A girl decked out in a deep blue shirt, with a leather jacket, black pants and knee high black combat boots with black fingerless gloves and thick black winged eyeliner.

"Get into trouble with the state lately Bruwi? How bout you Maya?" She asked coldly. Bruwi laughed. "You know us Kya. We were just about to rough em up." He said cracking his next.

She held a hand over his chest holding him back. "Let em go." She said. "But they were on our turf. You know the rules." He proclaimed. "Yes, I know about the rules, but these teenagers don't." She said motioning to us.

"That one there is giving me the stink eye!" A bald man with red and black tattoos said. "I don't give a flying fuck if he was giving you the stink eye. We will let them pass. And I will escort them out. It was nice seeing you again Bruwi." She said seductively before giving him a peck on the cheek.

She led us out of the ally and to a empty area. She whipped around to face us. "What the hell are you doing following me to Cali?" She seethed. "We don't know who the hell you are." Sandy pointed out.

"You're all fucking idiots." She growled and waved her hand and twirled. She was engulf in a mass of sparkles and there stood my sister wings extended looking pissed.

"Brianne what the fuck was that?" I asked. She crossed her arms. "First answer my questions and you'll all be lucky if I don't kick your asses. Though you'll be in deeper shit once your parents get to you."

I heard a crackle of lightning and a beam shot down on us engulfing us in its rays. It was a swirl of colors and patterns. Nala, Jake, Mark and Ethan looked scared and afraid of what was going to happen.

We landed in what looked like a observatory. "Oh good we've found you." A deep voice boomed. The four asguardians bowed their heads. "Heimdall. Nice to see you again." Ethan said.

"We're in Asguard aren't we?" I asked. They all nodded. We are so fucked.

Ethan and Mark had led us through the dazzling city. People bowed their heads in respect of the young princess and princes. I notice when they noticed my sister they started whispering.

We were led to a giant castle, bigger than I had expected. I Noticed he clothes that Ethan, Jake, Mark, Nala and Brianne had changed into something more regal looking.

Nala wore a dark gray dress with gold embroidery and Jake wore Silver and green robes. Mark and Ethan wore Silver armor, much like their father's Ethan's cape was a bright gold and Mark's was more of a bronze color.

Then Brianne's dress was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was a sea foam green color. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was tight fitting, not enough to be considered sexy, just enough to see her shape. It cut off just above her knees with a long transparent train of the same color. Teal, Turquoise and mint colored jewels lined the corset of the dress. She wore Teal colored wedges and a simple blue choker with a mint colored pendant. Her hair moved on it's own in a flowing motion, much like a river radiating power.

We were led to a throne room where a man sat in a gold throne. He looked very powerful and authoritative. We all knelt down to the man. "Grandfather. How pleasant to see you again." Ethan said.

"Yes, it is. Your father's are in the gardens. They were awaiting your arrivals." They dipped their heads and sprinted off. I noticed a woman behind him. I had the feeling we were in deep shit.

BRIANNE'S POV

I knelt down to the all-father. We were in Asguard. Here before Odin. That was a lot to take in. "My dear could please stand up?" Odin asked. I confidently, but tentatively stood up.

"Frigga**(in this Frigga never died. She was simply wounded)** can you please take Annaliseia and Sandra so I may speak to Brianne in private please." Anna and Sandy shot me a glance as they were led out of the room. The doors closed and I dipped my head in respect.

"Odin, it is an honor."

He stood up from his throne and walked over to me. "You have a great power. A power that was only in Legends and prophecies. You are the Guardian Angel of everything that is pure in the world. You Are the Angel Of Harmony. Now tell me what of your powers?"

I gulped and spoke "So far sir, I may only control water and air. Even that I cannot master just yet. My magic is still in the works. I have only been able to change my appearance and hide my wings. I am not sure of how to control anything else. But I am learning." I reported.

"Good good. Progress is being made. You should be able to control the four elements, and do some advanced magic. But with this power, it is limitless. You might want to get back to your family. They are waiting for you back on Midguard. We will meet again soon, my child. Get your sister and friend. Think of the place you want to be and your mind will take you there."

I curtsied to him and walked out of the room.

I walked through the halls of the palace trying to find the garden. I bumped into something hard and stepped on the train of my dress falling backwards.

I felt a hand catch mine and looked up to see beautiful brown eyes. "Ethan." I breathed. He flashed a smile at me. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." He remarked. I regained my balance and blushed heavily.

"Do you know where Anna and Sandy are? We really need to get back." I said. He led me deeper into the gardens where Nala and Jake were showing Anna and Sandy what they could do with their magic.

I smiled as Nala levitated the apple in mid air. I caught gaze of a fountain out of my peripheral vision. I discreetly bended the water into a whip. I grabbed the apple with my water whip and brought it back to me. I took a bite out of it and smiled at the flavor.

"Delicious." I commented. Anna, Sandy and Jake laughed. Nala glared at me. "We have to get back girls. You two are in a shit load of trouble and I want to watch the episode of Bitch-Sandy-and-Anna-out." I snarked.

Sandy paled and Anna looked up at the sky silently whispering to herself. They slowly made their way over to me. We clumped together and I placed all of my thoughts in the living room of Stark Tower.

I could hear Anna's squeals of awe and Sandy's whimpers of fear. The next thing we knew? We where home.

"I'm never going to get used to that." I heard Barton mutter.

"Miss Rodgers, Miss Stark Your parents have been alerted of your arrival and are on their way up now." I laughed silently at them. They would be in huge trouble. I shouldn't laugh, but they brought this on themselves.

The elevator dinged and our parents and Sandy's stepped out looking pissed at hell. I took a step back and leaned against the wall to watch the scene unfold.

"Brianne you're back? That was fast." Pepper remarked. I snorted. "When I found the stowaways, we had a little detour. Just just say I got the privilege to talk to Odin today." I said looking at my nails.

"Well we found out Brianne posed as a different girl and was in a gang." Sandy jeered. I raised an eyebrow as I felt all gazes on me. "What? Not even my life was picture perfect." I didn't protest. There was no use.

Natasha rubbed her temples. "You were in a gang?" Barton asked. I shrugged. "You weren't?" I shot back. He wanted to reply but he shut his mouth again.

Good choice.

"Alright you three are grounded for 2 days." I perked up. "What did I do?" I stuttered. "You two for sneaking out without telling us and you are grounded for being in a gang." Steve deadpanned.

I groaned.

I cast glares at Sandy before teleporting up into my room and shutting the door. I grabbed my laptop. I smiled inwardly. At least I have a reason to be a hermit now. I started finishing up the project I've been working on. I really hope Tony and Pepper appreciate this at their wedding...

* * *

**Hey hey hey peoples. So I have one more chappy before I do the wedding! I am excited. I am hoping to have it up sometime next week. Keep your fingers crossed. **

**To Sandy: **

**Buddy, I am working on it ASAP and I'm gonna do the the scotch chapter in a few. It'll be hilarious. Promise. XD  
**


	20. Food fights and Fouth of July

ANNA'S POV

Brianne, Sandy, Nala and I sat around the living room of our floor. Brianne preened her wings while Nala sharpened one of her many knives. Sandy fiddled with Clint's bow and arrow after she unknowingly 'borrowed' them and I strummed my guitar.

"How long do you think it will be until Birdie realizes you stole his Bow and arrows?" I asked her not bothering to look up. "Dunno. I give it 10 minutes." She replied flicking the tip of the arrow.

Nala snorted. "I'd give it 5 minutes." She turned to my sister. "Whadda'ya think Breeze?" She quipped. Brianne stretched her wing out and closed her eyes for a moment in concentration. She smirked.

"Right about now." She replied. Just then I heard someone scream freaking bloody murder. Brianne and Nala cringed. I placed a hand by my ear. It didn't help I was right next to the vents either.

It died away before we all broke off into laughter. "How long till he realizes it was Techna over here?" Nala's voice was a whisper now. She gestured over to Sandy.

I laughed madly. "I dunno. We should sneak our way down to the kitchen though. We ran out of food in ours and I don't want to go out shopping until next week." Brianne whined

Nala groaned. Sandy shuddered. "That was a nightmare. I swear the manager was going to throw us out of the store." She recalled. I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Come on, before Sandy get's caught." I said standing up. I pulled Nala up but Sandy face planted into the ground. "and you failed..." Nala muttered. Brianne tried unsuccessfully to get Sandy up but it was to no avail.

"Nala wanna help me?" She asked. Nala tucked a strand behind her ear and cracked her knuckles. Together with their magic they lifted Sandy up off the ground, floating until she screamed.

"Ahhh what the Fuck?! Put me down!" She screamed. She flailed helplessly in the air and I laughed so hard my sides hurt. They finally let her down and we made our way down to the kitchen.

I turned the corner but Brianne whipped me back, pushing me up against the wall. She held a finger to her lips and I nodded. Sandy still had the bow and arrow in hand, she loaded it and found her target.

My father was talking to the guys and he held a bright red apple. Oh please let it hit Mark... I've had just about enough of him.

She drew back the arrow and it shot out, hitting the apple dead out of my father's hands and into the nearby wall. I couldn't hold the laughter in and neither could the girls.

We broke into hysterical bits of laughter, but no one seemed fazed. "Show yourselves!" Steve called going into Captain America mode. We pushed Sandy out into the open who tried not to laugh as she smiled. "Aw man. I missed. I was aiming for the pie." She pouted playfully and dropped back to the ground laughing.

Brianne nodded to Nala who smirked and vanished into thin air.

"What pie?" Tony asked. Nala appeared behind them all pies floating behind her. Sandy stopped laughing just long enough to smile devilishly. "Those." She pointed behind them. They all turned around cautiously before Nala unleashed the pie blizzard on them.

Their faces, their hair, their clothes, everything was covered in pie. We laughed harder before they tried wiping their eyes clean. I grabbed an unthrown pie and smiled at the power in my hand.

I chucked it across the room. The boys ducked and the elevator opened. Natasha, Pepper and Jane stepped out. It hit Natasha square in the face. Her face was of pure shock. The pie tin slowly dropped down to reveal her pie-covered face.

Everyone was dead silent. But I couldn't hold the laughter that was bubbling up. I dropped to the ground laughing. Everyone else joined. Natasha fumed but eventually joined in. I knew I was going to pay for that later.

I was still in the corner where no one had found me yet.

I laughed at the scene before me. Everyone was chucking things at each other. I heard heavy breathing behind me so I ran out and slipped in the pie. I felt myself leave the ground and front flip only to land smack into a pie.

I wiped i out of my eyes before yelling "FOOD FIGHT!" I grabbed a chunk of pie and launched it straight into my father's face. He blinked out the pie before charging at me. I screamed and ran around the room desperately trying to get away from the super soldier.

I felt his arms snake around my waist before pulling my into a off the ground-pie covered-bone crushing hug. "You're crushing me!" I screeched. "But I love you.." He pouted playfully.

"Could you love me less? This is gross!" I fake gagged and he let me down only for me to take one step and slip on pie again. I groaned as a piece of pie landed on my face.

The pie war had died down a bit but everyone was still laughing their butt off. The scene I found funniest was my sister was dangling on the chandelier upside down her wings all ruffled and a gigantic goofy grin plastered on her face.

Then I realized something. "Hey isn't it dad's birthday tomorrow?" I whispered to Brianne. A devilish smile crept it's way onto my sister's face. And I bet you all think my sister is innocent... pfffttt.

Pepper glanced around the room and at everyone in it. "Alright. Alright. Let's start cleaning up shall we?" She suggested. Everyone inwardly groaned. Nala and Brianne stepped up.

"Allow us." Bri said politely. No one complained as the two magical beings walked into the middle of the kitchen. Everyone scrambled away in fear of their bending and magic.

Bri got in a weird stance and somehow, (I don't completely understand the physics behind bending yet...) bended all the pie so it floated up in the air. She held it there as Nala chanted some words I couldn't understand and the pie dispersed into thin air.

They clapped their hands together and looked at us with lazy smirks. "And that's how its done." Nala said high-fiving Brianne. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I motioned for Brianne to come over and I whispered to her. "Hey, after showers meet me in the secret room behind the bookcase."

She smiled and nodded.

I escaped to my room and stripped out of my pie-covered clothing. The water washed over me, relaxing my tense muscles. I squeezed some shampoo into the palm of my hand and rubbed it onto my scalp.

A sharp pungent scent hit my nose. I wrinkled it and scrunched up my face. That is disgusting. Eh. It's probably nothing.

As i finished I looked in the mirror, while I brushed my hair. It seemed significantly darker, but hey that's what water does. I quickly threw on a tee shirt and shorts, because even though we are in NYC it is still too hot to wear pants.

Goddamnit July.

I walked out of the room and over to the bookcase. I slid my hands over the row of books until I found the odd one out. I pulled it out and it revealed a passageway. Cliche, I know but they tend to be useful.

I stepped inside, the candle odors of the room hit my nose and I smiled in delight. The door closed behind me and i walked farther in until I came across a door.

I opened it and stepped inside. I could see Brianne was already in there, reading on her phone. The decently sized room was fully vamped up, with bright lavender walls and dark black/grey carpets. Couches, armchairs and beanbags were scattered among the room in an orderly fashion, a large plasma screen hung up on the wall with a Wii and Xbox under it. Amazing Drawings and painting hung on the walls to give it more of a pop. Various Batman signs hung around the walls.

A mini fridge and a snack cabinet stood on the opposite side of the room next to the door that led to the bathroom. I did most of the vamping, but Brianne added a touch of girlyness here and there and the art on the walls. Sandy suggested the black carpeting, batman stuff and the food and mini fridge. I put in the purple cause that's my favorite color.

"What's up buttercup?" Brianne asked as I walked in. I smiled at her. "Nothing much. Saving the world and Avenging shit. Dealing with the tabloids, still trying to keep my life a secret. Same as you really." I said nonchalantly. I plopped down on the beanbag nearest to my sister.

"Alright. So we need to talk plans. Dad's birthday is tomorrow. I want to keep him from crude old man comments as much as possible. So we need to keep him away from any Stark, Laufyson, or Barton around." She said in a orderly tone.

I snickered at the thought. "Good luck with that. Something tells me its Tony and Sandy we already have got to watch out for."I pointed out. She groaned.

"Like I don't already know. She still mocks me that I'm the daughter of a ninety or hundred something year old man. She doesn't give a shit even if he is the famous Captain America." She scoffed.

I let out a snort of contempt. "Anyways, what did you get dad for his birthday?" I asked. She smiled brightly and hugged a bright blue pillow to her chest.

"Oh, I made him a drawing of all of us. Our family. The four of us. It took me a long time to draw. Then I made him a card. So I'm pretty satisfied with my gift." She told me happily.

I nodded in delight. "Well, my gift is sort of a two parter. The first part I have down pat, but the second one I need your help with." She smiled and nodded excitedly.

Ok good so she was on board with this. "Ok so the first part is giving him my gift, which is going to be..."

TIME SKIP

I ran my fingers through my hair and a strand of dark red/auburn hair passed in front of my eyes.

That's odd... I grabbed a lock of my hair and looked at it. Panic welled in my stomach. I ran to a mirror and looked at my hair. My entire head of hair was a dark auburn red. I fought back to the urge to scream.

Too late.

A blood curdling scream ripped from my throat and echoed throughout the room. I ran my fingers through my hair frantically. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out..._

BRIANNE'S POV

The day came and passed by quicker than we had expected.

Natasha had taken Steve out to the city or something and the rest of us got everything ready. Tony just had to suggest red, white and blue themed everything. Sadly, everyone agreed.

Streamers, balloons, the cake, heck everyone's outfits were themed the same. Well that's what you get for being born on the 4th of July and being Captain America.

I rubbed my temples for the fiftieth time that morning. "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. STARKS' I SWEAR IF YOU UTTER ONE MORE OLD MAN JOKE I WILL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES TO THE MOON AND BACK." I threatened.

"Preach it sweetheart." Barton said absentmindedly.

"Fool, you wanna go? You wanna go?" Sandy asked stepping towards me. "Come on bring it Stark." I taunted. "Hey Dad can I borrow your suit!?" Sandy asked.

"Fuck no." Everyone said in unison.

I snorted in laughter. "Pepper would kill me if I let you near the suits." He said as he finished hanging up the banner, with Bruce Banner. XD.

I hadn't seen Anna since yesterday and I was beginning to get worried.

That's when I heard a very high pitched scream. I heard someone weaseling their way into the vents and out here. The vent cover went flying and Anna stepped out of it.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Her hair... pppfffttt. It was a nice color, really but her face was just a few shades lighter than her really dark red hair.

It rivaled our mother's. Oh joy. More jokes. But our mother doesn't take shit so I dunno how this one will play out.

Everyone looked at Anna in shock before bursting out into laughter.

"Hey! It's Mini Red!" Tony remarked. "Kill anyone lately? Scare anyone shitless?" Sandy sneered in laughter. Anna was seething in rage and embarrassment.

"WHO THE HELL PUT RED DYE IN MY SHAMPOO?!" Sandy being the smart-ass she always is she raised her hand.

"Current prank genius. Present." She said cheekily. Anna turned to her. Then very loudly and either in Latin or Russian, she started cussing her out. In both I believe. I dunno. I may be all powerful, but I only speak English, bits of Latin and if sleep talking counts as a language then... that too.

Sandy couldn't stop laughing it seemed, but she did as Anna began chasing her around the room. Then down the stairs and now they are probably somewhere over the rainbow.

"Well that played out well didn't it?" Clint asked. I shrugged. "C'est la vie." I said before putting the finishing touches on the streamers.

"That is probably how Natasha would have reacted too. But in a more deadly manner. She probably would have gotten her knives out. Or her Widow's bite." Clint remarked.

"Sicut mater ita et filia eius." I said in Latin. "Etiam tu quoque filiæ ejus. Annon tibi placet facere?" Clint answered back. I laughed inwardly.

"Est et Non. Ego vero in anima passionem." I explained jokingly. Clint laughed. "Quid de eo." HE answered back. I smiled.

"EGO iustus fecit." I shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "Smartass." I took a bow.

Tony groaned. "STOP SPEAKING IN LANGUAGES I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He shouted frustrated. I let out a small chortle. "Don't be sad Anthony. You wouldn't understand either way." Clint said mockingly to him.

Tony chucked a pillow at him and he caught it with ease.

The elevator dinged and my parents stepped through. I quickly descended and hid my wings. "Happy birthday daddy!" I said throwing my arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged me back and took a look at the room.

"Happy birthday Capsicle! Hey Little Red. Have you seen Mini Red yet?" Tony asked. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Mini Red?" She echoed. Stark smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"Where is Anna and Sandy?" Steve asked trying to get off the subject. I smiled. "Currently Chasing Sandy down for getting her back at whatever Anna did. They should be coming up right about..." I drifted off as Sandy made a mad dash behind Tony.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" Anna screeched running for Sandy. Tony jumped out of the way and Sandy ran for safety around my parents.

My father restrained Anna while Sandy hid behind Natasha. "Thanks for all the help Dad." Sandy said sarcasm dripping from her voice. Tony held up his scotch glass. "No problem Sweetie."

"What the hell is going on?" Natasha asked. Anna struggled behind the super soldier's grip. "This little bitch put dye in my shampoo!" She hissed at her. Sandy smirked.

"Does that smirk only run in the Stark Family?" Clint asked. It was like he was reading my mind. "Well, to be fair you did replace all my ankle bracelet charms with electro bits and put shaving cream on my face when I slept." She pointed out.

"And besides you look fabulous in that weave girl." She added. Anna tried to lunge at her again, but luckily she was held back. "What did she do to your hair?" Steve asked.

Anna flipped back the hood of her cloak to reveal her red hair. Steve raised an eyebrow and Natasha put a hand over her mouth. "Honestly I like it." Steve said honestly.

I nodded. It didn't seem now like we were twins, we were two different people that just happened to have the same face. Ok that sounded weird. She looked more like mom if anything.

"I agree. It looks suave and fierce. Kinda like Mom." I said in a perky voice. "Thank you дорогая." She said. Anna huffed. "Whatever." Then she perked up.

"Happy birthday!" She squealed hugging him.

Soon the party was underway. We somehow ended up convincing everyone to go swimming. That was something interesting. I stood a little away from the edge of the pool as everyone relaxed and swam.

Clint, Tony, Bruce, Loki, Thor, and Mark all played pool volleyball. Natasha, Jane and Pepper sat by the pool laughing and getting tanned. Nala, Sandy, Anna, Ethan, Jake, and Ryan all swam around in the deeper end of the pool. I stood by nervously.

I don't normally show off my body, especially since the Hydra incident. I've got a few nasty scars that even my powers won't heal completely. And I may or may not have a tattoo on my lower back.

But that's between you and me.

Sandy smiled and motioned for me to come over. I shook my head vigorously. She cocked an eyebrow. 'Why?' She mouthed. I made my hand into a knife like shape and made a cutting like gesture on my arm to represent the scars, and I pointed to my back and stomach. Then with a stiff finger, I made a needle like shape and poked my arm and pretended to wince also pointing to my lower back.

She was with me when I got it so was Maddi. They are the only ones that know why.

Sandy widened her eyes in realization and nodded. I shrugged. Anna looked confused. I turned to walk away but I was picked up bridal style by my father. I screamed as he ran for the edge of the pool.

He leaped in and I clutched onto his neck. I held my breath and we hit the water. I let go and swam to the deep end of the pool. I could hold my breath for a longer amount of time so that was helpful.

Once I got to the bottom away from everybody, I shrugged off my cover-up. It was weighing me down. Once it was off and I was only in my bikini, I propelled myself to the surface.

I took in deep breaths of air and leaned up against the side of the pool. I made my wings appear so they covered my entire back, even when they were folded.

My dad had a devious smirk on his face and everyone laughed slightly. I rolled my eyes and Sandy swam over to me. "They didn't see the tattoo did they?" She prompt.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I still had my cover-up on at the time. I have my wings out so it will cover my back." I explained. I struggled to stay up as the water was soaking my wings and it was dragging me down.

"But won't the water absorb in your wings? Aren't they heavy?" She asked.

I pressed up against the wall. "Very." I said struggling to hold myself up. I may have super-human strength, but you try lugging around two wings three times the size of you and twice the weight on your back.

"Screw it if they see. Brianne its the weights all over again. You can't have your wings right now." She said forcefully. I sighed and put them away feeling the weight disappear from my back.

As Sandy gazed at my back I could feel her eyes widening. I had two very large scars on my back from when I was at Hydra. How I got it is a completely other story.

The first one started on my left side just under my ribcage and it stretched down and across to the other side ending on my waist just a little above my tattoo.

The second one started about my waist level on my right side stretching across and slanting downward reaching my left hip, just under my tattoo.

"Brianne... I didn't know." She whispered. I shrugged.

"My past does not define me. I am who I am. It doesn't change a thing. It just shows what I had to go through to get to where I am now." I said even though I could feel my voice quavering.

I blinked away the tears and got up out of the pool. I walked over by the girls and sat down on of of the chairs. "Brianne are you ok?" Pepper asked. I nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, just my past sometimes can get in the way of things." I answered. Nat raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Jane asked. I shrugged. "It's nothing. My past doesn't define me. That's all I can really say."

They softened their eyes and nodded.

"Should we do cake? I have a bone to pick with the birthday man." I growled. They smiled and nodded. They all ran off to get the cake and utensils. Once they came back and everyone was out of the pool we gathered around the table.

"So how old are you now Capsicle?" Tony asked innocently. Steve sent him a death glare. Natasha lit the candles and very obnoxiously we sang happy birthday.

I Discreetly grabbed a small cake that I made especially for the occasion. My father blew out his candles and everyone clapped. I walked up behind him and Tony pulled out his phone to take a video.

"Stark what are you doing?" He asked completely oblivious to the fact I was behind him. Tony smiled. "Just taking pictures to capture this memory." HE said innocently.

I Readied the cake and then... WHAM.

I pressed the cake over his face and everyone burst into hysterical fits of laughter. I shook some of the cake off my hand, because most of it was on my father's face.

He wiped his eyes clearing the cake from his face. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He retorted. Anna smiled. "Well we did."

Then he smiled. I was still standing next to him laughing. "No. But you know what is funny?" He asked rhetorically. I felt the familiar sensation of cake over my face. That caused everyone to laugh harder.

I wiped the cake from my eyes and laughed. I licked my lips tasting the deliciousness of the chocolate cake. "Mmm not bad." I commented.

I really loved this family. We would bond even more because tomorrow was the wedding.

* * *

**A/N: Translations...**

**Like mother like daughter-B**

**But your her daughter as well, wouldn't that make you like them?-C**

**Yes and No. I actually have emotions and a soul.-B**

**Tell me about it. -C**

**I just did. -B**


	21. The wedding

ANNA's POV

I looked over at my sister who was trying her hardest not to laugh. We were pretty much asking for a death wish with what we were about to do.

It was dawn and we somehow silently, discreetly, without dieing, made our way into our parent's room. We sat right against the foot-board. I made the signs with my fingers.

She nodded while her glowing turquoise eyes sparkled with laughter. I crawled to Natasha's side of the bed and peeked over. They were both snoring silently.

I crawled up on the bed and laid across my mother's legs. "Anna go back to sleep." She mumbled. How she knew it was me I have no idea. "But I can't." I said dramatically.

"The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play." I said mimicking a little girl voice. "Besides! Its wedding day!" Bri said jumping on Steve. He groaned as the dead weight landed on top of him.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Nat asked her eyes still closed. "Dunno. Since I found out my name was Anna, I suppose." I replied still looking at the ceiling.

"Why are you both up so early?" Steve asked stifling a yawn. I shrugged. "The Internet?"

Brianne smiled. "I fell asleep on a cloud. It was nice until it disappeared from under me and I plummeted down towards my certain death." She chirped.

I nodded. Steve opened one eye and looked at her. She shrugged. "Ok so maybe the plummeting isn't all true. But I did fall asleep on a cloud and it did disappear but it only scared the shit outta me. So yeah, I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon." She explained nonchalantly.

"Ill never get used to that..." Steve mumbled. "Well too bad." I said shaking them. "C'mon. Dad don't you normally go running around this time?" I pouted playfully.

"I don't get up at fucking 4 in the morning." He mumbled.

"Actually, It's 5:30." Brianne corrected.

"Come on. Get up. Get up. Get up." I pleaded poking Natasha in the face. "I am not afraid to incapacitate you Anna." Nat snarled sleepily. I backed off slightly. I knew she had no true intention of hurting me, but she wouldn't be so sympathetic as to put me in my place.

"C'mon Anna. I don't wanna feel the widow's wrath today. Wanna go flying?" She piped up.

I shrugged.

"Don't you dare." Steve said turning over. "Watch us." I said sticking my tongue out at them in a playful manner. We quickly scurried out of the room and up to the room. It was starting to cool off and I shivered at the morning mist.

However Brianne looked at fresh as a peach. Little rain droplets sprinkled down on us and a chilly wind blew.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and stepped up on the edge and fell. It had become a common thing between us. We would both dramatically fall from the edge and when were about halfway she would grab my hand and we would fly.

Believe me it scared everyone a good couple of times.

I laughed as we soared through the air as free as an eagle. "Are you excited about the wedding today?" I asked looking over at my sister. She beamed. "Definitely. I loved getting all dressed up and stuff. It helps that I absolutely adore weddings too. It will be awesome that I will be a bridesmaid this time. Last wedding I went too, I was the flower girl" She explained.

I nodded. "Wanna grab some Starbucks?" I offered. She smiled. "Like you even have to ask."

TIME SKIP

We landed back were we started which was at the top of Stark tower. "Hiya birdie!" I chirped as I saw Clint standing on the roof.

"Anna. Aang. What the hell were you doing?" he asked crossing his arms. He had taken the liberty of calling Brie, Aang, and Avatar. It was kinda a thing. An occasional Katara or Ty Lee but yeah.

"Flying, what's it look like dipshit?" I shot back. I was seriously getting tired of people thinking we can't handle ourselves.

"You know your parents don't like it when you double fly. It scares them. You could both get hurt." He reasoned. I snorted. "Like they are scared. Besides Brianne has only dropped me once. But she caught me." I pointed out in exasperation.

His eyes widened. "hey hey hold on! You know that was on accident and it was only because you made me go fly at like midnight. I was like half asleep. Our parents do get scared. They are scared of losing us Anna." She quipped.

I face-palmed and Clint just looked so done with all this flying and bending and shit.

"Let's go down shall we its like what 8? The wedding will start in a little over 5 hours." Brianne suggested, shaking her white and gold tipped wings out before folding them back in.

* * *

I stuck my tongue out in concentration as I played Hungry Shark. "Hungry Hungry Shark Shark Hungry Hungry shark. Hungry Hungry Shark Shark Hungry Hungry Shark." Brianne chanted as she watched me play.

I rolled my eyes at Brianne.

The door slammed open and Pepper walked through with a giant smile on her face.

"Alright everyone! The wedding starts in a little less than 4 hours! Lets move!" She exclaimed and ushered us all to our separate areas.

We had gotten our hair and nails done a few days prior so that was one of the few things taken care of.

We had hopped into the car and drove to the banquet hall where the reception and ceremony was being held. As we pulled up to the hall I looked in awe. It loomed over us, its massive pillars surrounding the entrance.

The inside was truly beautiful, exquisite carvings obviously done by hand. Gold accented most of the room with marble flooring and beige walls. Delicate swirls and patterns filled up the walls and ceiling.

We had entered the bridal suite where we would be staying in until the ceremony would begin. "Pepper are you excited?" Brianne asked happily. Pepper beamed. "Of course I am. It's been long enough." She replied.

"Let's start getting ready we-" Natasha was cut off as a sharp knock on the door sounded. I leaped up and opened it to a very cheery blond, a very soft spoken woman and a two small children about the age of 8 or 9.

Pepper squealed and ran to go hug all of them. I was starting to see the resemblance between all of them. Same pale skin, same bright blue eyes and relatively the same hair color.

"Mom! Courtney! Rose! Lily! It's so good to see you." Pepper exclaimed. The hyperactive blond wrapped her sister in a giant hug. "Pep it's been too long. I missed you." She squealed.

"Auntie Pepper!" One of the girls whom I'm assuming was rose, (She had a rose in her hair) squeaked and hugged her. Lily kept staring at me like she was trying to figure me out.

"Girls, these are some of my and Tony's closest friends. This is Natasha and her daughters Brianne and Brietta (read: Anna). Jane, Tony's daughter Sandy, Betty, and Bobbi. This is my mother Emily, My older sister Courtney and her daughters Rose and Lily." She introduced us to her small family.

"Let's start getting ready." I suggested as we were wasting time.

LATER

I twirled around in the mirror. As much as I hate to admit it, I love this dress. It was a halter blood red dress that wrapped at the waist and flowed out until it stopped at my knees. Our makeup was light just some ruby red lipstick and mascara. Our hair differed I had straightened my hair until it was as flat as a pin and it reached down to my shoulder blades.

Everyone had the relatively same dress, except Natasha who was the maid of honor, she had a big gold ribbon around her torso and it was lined with gold. Rose and Lily were the flower girls. Which I thought was ironic.

"Come on out Pepper! We wanna see the dress!" Courtney shouted at the door. The door opened and I audibly gasped.

PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK.

RYAN'S POV

I let my brown gaze sweep over everyone at the ceremony. I could see some old family friends, Pepper's family, some of Tony's family, famous celebrities, among others. The men were waiting for the bridesmaids to emerge so that they would be able to walk with them before Pepper came out.

I of course would be walking with Anna, and of course there would be some obvious pairings that anyone could have seen coming. Tony was as nervous as hell and I was afraid he would pass out.

"Tony, bro. Calm down." I tried to soothe him but he kept pacing. "You don't know what I'm going through Ryan. I'm freaking out. What if something goes wrong? What if she wants kids. I dunno if I can do this." He panicked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do I have to remind you that we live with three teenage girls? And Ryan?" Clint pointed out. I glared at him. "But I'm only here for the summer. It's sad it's ending soon. I don't want to leave Anna." I said sadly.

Steve glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Did you forget Sandy is your daughter?" I said to him.

"I sure hope not. That would be weird." A new voice says. We all turn to see Anna and Sandy leading the pack of red and gold clad bridesmaids.

They were all gorgeous. Anna stood out though. How did I get so lucky to have this beautiful girl to be mine? I kissed her hand gently as she came up to me. "My lady." I said with a smirk. "Looking beautiful as always."

I saw a hint of pink covering her cheeks then it quickly faded. She rolled her eyes at me. "Flattery will get you nowhere sweetheart." She pointed out and pecked my cheek.

I could feel her father's gaze scorching the back of my head but I really don't care. He needs to suck it up and roll with it.

"Ryan..." I heard Brianne's voice from behind me. I turned around to she her looking at me with a disapproving gaze. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she tutted. I tried to act innocent with her, but nothing gets past that girl. I swear.

"What?"

She 'sneezed'. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit. Be nice." She growled before swiftly walking past me to Pepper's youngest brother Calvin, whom she was paired up with. The Odinson's and Laufeyson's couldn't be here today.

I Heard the music begin to play. I linked arms with Anna and smiled sheepishly. We got in the order that we would walk down the aisle in. The doors open in the ceremony began.

When it was our turn we calmly stepped out and strolled down the aisle smiles plastered on our faces. Everyone looks so happy. It was a good feeling. We sadly had the part once we got to the altar each of us going our designated sides.

Everyone stood up and we turned our attention to the doors. They flew open and we all gasped at the sight.

Anna's POV

Pepper looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was a beautiful snow white. It was in the style of a mermaid tail gown beads swirled all on the corset and hemline and train trailed in the back. Her hair was up in a beautiful French twist. She had little to no make up at all and that beautiful face of hers. Just some mascara and some lipgloss she was already looking like a goddess.

Her father had linked arms with his daughter and they probably started strutting down the aisle. Once they reach the altar her father bed her a goodbye and sat down in his seat.

And thus the ceremony began.

Time skip

I had tears of happiness rolling down my face as they said their vows to each other. It was so beautiful. The priest closed his book and looked at the two lovers smiling happily.

"you may now kiss the bride."

Tony and pepper shared a deep passionate kiss and the crowd went wild. The shutters of cameras went off everywhere and when air became an issue they broke apart.

they ran down the aisle with us following behind them. "Who knew weddings could be this happy and fun?" My lovely boyfriend said to me. I giggled wholeheartedly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**awww they said I love you. Hehe. **

**Hey everyone! I am sooooooo sorry I am taking so long to update. My laptop hasn't been working and my sister has been jacking the desktop so I haven't been able to write. Besides that school started, Tae Kwon Do classes are off the charts and I've had a small case of writers block. Don't worry I will take more time to update. **

**I will be going back and rewriting a good portion of my stories because, I re read them all and I face-palmed so hard. So This might be a little delayed. But nonetheless I will update sooner.  
**

**Sandy/Gizmo647: I know you've been waiting, don't worry. Besides I still have those chapters you and I have talked about. *laughs evilly* Scotch. new years. drunkness. School. And some more top secret ones I've been dying to write. **

**-Dreampool **


	22. Camping

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry I can't get these up sooner. It has come to my attention that I don't update enough, that was only because I had lost my vision for this story at one point and almost discontinued it. But after I told some of my followers and close friends who really liked the story they knocked some sense into me and I just have to keep writing it. My stories are my babies. I love them to death. So I will update sooner and try not to be lazy. Alright my lovelies. Now on to the Story!  
**

It had been about three weeks since the wedding and everyone was getting along just fine. After an incident with cake and dancing (the reception was crazy) everything was supposedly normal. Well...as normal as it could be with our family.

Pepper and Tony had just got back from their 2 week honeymoon three days ago looking very content(If you know what I mean). I was freaking out since school would be starting soon and that could be the one thing I despise most. Brianne, somehow being the polar opposite could not be more excited about that hell hole. Her reasoning? New friends, Education, and its high school which means (Read this part in a high pitched shriek) Homecoming, and Prom!

We were enjoying the last few weeks of summer (School started August 15th...) and sadly we were bored out of our minds. There were no potential threats against us or our family, which was a first, the missions were thinning out after the whole Hydra and Red Room incident, the one which helped Bri realize her powers and give her new ones, but I had a strong feeling we would be seeing a threat soon.

Brianne and Ethan were tiptoeing around each other all the time and it was getting annoying. Ryan and I couldn't be happier though. Still bored out of our minds.

" Suck this you bastards!" I cringed slightly as my father's yell could be from across the room.

"Did you just Fucking Blue shell me?!" He roared. I looked up from where I was writing some formal documents for SHIELD. "Yup" came the calm reply. I looked to the TV as Rosalina crossed the finish line in 1st with Luigi following in 5th and Dry Bones behind him. Bowser finished last.

I sniggered quietly from my little thoughtful spot.**(Does anyone get that reference?)**

My father, Tony and Clint all looked at my sister in pained agony. "How the hell do you do it?" Tony yelled. She gave them a coy smile. "You love us don't you Brianne?" Clint asked.

She crossed her arms, raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Then let us win for once! Or at least show mercy!" They all begged. She burst out laughing.

"No."

"Why?" Steve asked. She rolled her shoulders back and stretched out her wings. "I am extremely competitive. When something gets in my way I will do everything in my power to win." A small fire could almost be seen in the depth of her eyes.

She gave a sweet, innocent smile. "Wanna go on Rainbow Road?"

"No!" They all screamed. "I don't want to be near that candy coated terror strip!" Clint said fearfully.

I was now quietly(Read: Loudly) laughing at all of them.

"SHUT UP ANNA! You try going up against your sister in this game." Tony challanged.

I thought for a moment then smirked. "Alright I will." Every person's breath caught in their throats. Brianne raised her eye brows and placed a hand on her hip. She had a legacy in Mario Kart at Stark Towers, no one could beat her. Not yet.

Clint gave me his controller and I sat down on the floor legs crossed. I picked my favorite character, Daisy, and my lucky bike. As Brianne set up the course I began to notice the intensity in the room. My father looked determined enough, but Tony looked like he was about to shit himself.

"You guys are way to into this game." I observed.

"Its legacy." Tony declared.

"Pride!" Clint quipped.

"Honor!" Steve shrieked.

I face palmed so hard.

I Turned to look back at the screen where it was starting. I slightly stuck my tongue out in concentration and I readied my kart. As the last light went off we shot forward winding down the narrow pathway of Rainbow road.

I noticed Rosalina(Brianne) slowly lagging behind in 8th as we got past the first lap._ Maybe she's lost her streak?_ With a swift motion a ink squid filled up the screen preventing the three of us to see. Tony swerved off the edge and Steve ran into a banana. Brianne was now in 3rd with me in 5th.

As the second lap drew by I noticed her lack of throwing her bananas, a possible advantage for me? I quickly came up on her side barricading her between the edge of the road and my kart.

I slowly pushed her near the edge, I willing to make her fall to her demise. She shot forward with a mushroom at the last second making me fall off the edge in her place.

I let out a small squeak of surprise and frustration. I felt a little cease between my eyebrows. Oh Bring it on. I landed a place in 12th. Everyone was still close together so this could work. Just my luck I was granted a Bullet bill.

I Shot forward lightning fast passing up everyone up and making my way to first. I could feel a hint of surprise coming from Bri. It was the final round so this would be the winning lap.

I could see the finish line up ahead and I was pretty far up ahead so I was just cruising. Then Bam! Red shell right to the side. Rosalina whipped past and glided to the finish line coming in 1st once again. I came in 2nd.

My jaw dropped and so did my controller. "Never celebrate your victory, unless you know your opponent is defeated." She advised.

"She's right you know." I heard the familiar voice of my mother.

"Can't you say something dear? Our daughter is Ruthless and Merciless and Bloodthirsty." Steve whined. Natasha looked at Brianne who was giving us a sly smile.

"You beat them again in Mario Kart?" She nodded with a smirk on her face. Smug Bitch.

"I'm so proud of you!" Nat said giving Brianne a kiss on the forehead. All of the boys groaned.

"We've been spending too much time indoors guys. it's becoming unhealthy." Pepper announced coming down the stairs. I looked around at the guys. This normally lead to a lecture.

"What do you suggest Pep? Camping?" I quipped sarcastically. She smiled. "Precisely."

Brianne just about leaped into the air. Scratch that she did. "Camping?! For realsiez?" She prompt excitedly. I rolled my eyes. As you may have been able to tell, Brianne can be a little over dramatic.

"Yes, we are going camping. I arranged it with some friends so that we would have a giant campsite and plenty of people. We will leave in two days and stay there for about a week."

"where is it?" Clint asked. "In California, at a beach. Brianne should be quite familiar with it."

I could hear my sister's gasp from all the way across the room. "You don't mean Carp do you?" She asked. Pepper just smiled. The next thing you know Pepper was on the ground with Brianne squishing the poor woman in a bone crushing hug.

I turned over to Tony. "How fast was that this time?" He looked at his Stark-phone.

" 0.8 seconds. New record." I nodded mindlessly. Pepper had recovered from the hug and was now sitting down in a chair trying to catch her breath. Camping? Was this a good Idea?

I looked at everyone's faces. This could be fun.

* * *

Within the next two days everyone was packed and ready to go. We loaded all of the supplies we needed into bags and put them in the car. We were going to be staying for a week. Pepper over-packed but that could be expected of her. I was expecting Bri to do the same but her managed to surprise all of us with her freaky knowledge of camping.

"I go camping there every spring and summer break!" She had said.

Everyone had dressed in shorts, tank tops, dresses and flip flops. The smile had never left my sister's face as soon as she found out we were going.

I had no clue where we were going specifically, so I decided to just roll with it.

"COME ON LETS GO THE PLANE LEAVES IN 30!" Steve yelled into the intercom system.

TIME SKIP

After a couple hours on the plane, Brianne had insisted that she fly next to it, we landed back on the West coast. Then after an hour of driving we finally reached our destination.

"Everyone may I welcome you too Carpenteria State Beach." Brianne declared. **(This place is real. It's amazing!)**

The place was pretty cool to say the least. A town adjoined the beach as did a park. Shops lined the boardwalk and it was amazing. We rolled up in a gigantic campsite right next to the beach. I had noticed that there were three or four other families there.

Then I heard a very ear piercing shriek.

I rubbed my ear and winced as Brianne had raced over to two girls whom were twins and they looked about to be 19. I then realized how many people were actually here.

I heard another shrill squeal and a shape came flying at me. I didn't have time to move and I was forced to the ground in a bone crushing hug. I coughed as the impact made a small dust cloud.

"Etta! I missed you!" came the voice.

"Hallie? Ow- goddammit." I pushed her off of me and stood up shaking the dirt off of my skin. My old family was here, and Brianne knew about everyone here.

I smiled at everyone and walked over to Ryan who put his arm around my shoulder. "Etta, fangirling as always i presume?" I heard the familiar voice of Katie.

I smiled. "I stopped fangirling after about a week. Its been hell." I retorted. A strong wave of salty air washed over me and I relaxed.

The beach. One of the best places to be.

Ryan planted a kiss on my temple and I snuggled into his chest. "Anna! Get your butt over here!" I heard my sister call. We walked over and she was standing in front of a large group of people.

"Anna. This is my family. Family my twin, Anna Rogers." She gestured.

I smiled at them. "Hello, people I don't know, but will soon come to know." I waved. "Wow Bri. You've always wanted a twin and now you've got one." One of the girls Bri hugged said.

The teens out of everyone- Myself, Ryan, Bri, Hallie, Katie, Sadie, Sabrina, Mark and Ethan- all were grouped together.

"I can't wait to play the games." Katie said. "Shall we get set up?" Sadie asked.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

"Annnnddddd done."

I was proud of what we accomplished. We had managed to set up the giant tent, set up tables and get the food and supplies out for the rest of the day.

Not sure that it would last a day though. The sun was still high in the sky and we were all sweating from the 'labor'.

"Wow we work well together." I commented. Everyone surprisingly agreed.

"Hows bout we hit the beach?"

I smirked. I noticed Katie, Brianne, Sadie and Sabrina all shared a glance.

"Let's GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mark shouted and ran towards the beach. We all smiled and shook our heads.

* * *

The sand felt warm on my feet as we trudged down the small sand dune. They all wasted no time in setting their stuff down and plunging into the vast sea.

The sun beat down on my face and I shaded my eyes. I plopped down in the sand and opened a can of soda. Ryan did the same.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" I whispered looking out over the horizon.

I turned to him but he was rolling on the floor laughing. He must've seen my confused look because he pointed to his left. Out of the edge of my peripheral vision I saw Brianne and Ethan riding on a wave with a piece of cloth in his hands. With Mark shrieking behind them.

He turned around and I saw bring white skin. Ryan put a hand over my eyes.

I bit my bit to stop myself from laughing. In my mind I was able to communicate with my twin.

_Bri, please give Mark his trunks back. _

_Why? This is fun._

_His ass is bright white and it hurts my eyes besides I'm pretty sure Ryan is jealous.  
_

_I see what you mean. Right on it. _

I moved Ryan's hand right in time to see Ethan ball up the trunks and Brianne cover in it snow then promptly chuck it at Mark's face. HA.

About an hour later we had already had enough of the beach, besides it was getting dark.

"THE FOOD IS READY!"

I turned my head as I heard my father's voice.

We came back to the campsite and everyone was loading their plates with hamburgers and hotdogs. I'll admit it was delicious.

The sun was finally setting and the adults were bringing out the alcohol.

"Pssssst." I turned around to see Katie beckoning me to go in our tent. I slipped in quietly and expertly. The tent was huge. Everyone was sitting in a circle with a drink and there was a deck of cards in the middle along with an empty cup.

"We're gonna play King's Cup. You In?" Katie asked. I smiled devilishly. "Definitely." Was my answer.

Everyone leaned closer, ready for what may come.

Katie pulled the first card. A Jack.

I groaned. "The first card. A Jack, really?" Katie smiled.

"C'mon one hand in bitches, its never have i ever time..."

I put a hand in as did everyone else.

"Alright you should all know the rules. Since we are all age appropriate here it can be sexual or dirty. So with that said. Never have I ever... seduced more than two guys within a month."

I put a finger down as did Brianne, Ryan, Mark, and Sandy. Everyone looked at Brianne surprised. She shrugged and took a sip of her Angry Orchard. "It was a busy month. There were a lot of missions and few agents."

"Anyways.. Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

Sadie, Brianne, Sandy, Mark, Ryan, Hallie and I all put a finger down.

"Never have I ever done drugs."

Thankfully no one put a finger down.

The more we drank the funnier it became. We had to do a dance off, chugged drinks, rhyme, and create rules. It was funny because the last rule was you had to dry hump someone for 2 seconds.

This was how it was for a good portion of the night. Most of the adults were now drunk and singing around the campfire.

I had noticed two shadows slipping away from our tent. I cautiously followed the two shadows. They headed up to the beach. In the glow of the moon I recognized the shape of my sister and Ethan.

I was too far away to hear what they were saying but I know if I got any closer I would be caught. Best stay in the shadows of the trees.

BRIANNE'S POV

Ethan and I walked side by side along the coastline hand in hand. The damp sand felt cool on our bare feet and the moonlight shone down on us. Everything seemed to be at peace, in a harmonic state.

"Hey look at that." I heard Ethan break the silence. I looked to where he was pointing, it was a lifeguard shack. "Come on!" He said. I followed him easily not breaking stride with him.

We climbed up the small ladder and sat down with our backs against the cold wall. We leaned against each other for warmth. "Isn't it just amazing?" I said looking on the moonlit ocean. He smiled and pressed closer to me.

"Yeah you are." He responded. I looked up at him for a moment. "I know what I said." He replied. I giggled.

"Do you ever think that there is a reason that we are here?"

I thought for a moment and looked up at him. His big brown eyes were so soft and welcoming. "Of course, we each have a specific part to play. You just have to find it and go down the right path. I mean some are just lucky about their destiny, others not so much."

He leaned closer. "What about you? What do you make of your destiny?"

I leaned closer so that we were only centimeters apart. I could feel his minty breath on my warm cheeks. "I dunno. I suppose I'll go wherever it leads me. After all, everything happens for a reason." I drifted off and he closed the gap between us. His lips pressed up against mine lightly.

Now everything seemed to be perfect.


	23. PLEASE RY IMPORTANT

**A/N:**

**Ok everyone listen up! I am very sorry I haven't been updating. Life and school have just been hectic! But I have put serious thought into what I'm about to say. **

**I have lost interest in this story. I have read and re-read this story and the reviews countless times and I'm realizing how scattered the plot is. It is actually disgusting me, how bad I think it is. So I'm deciding something. But I NEED YOUR HELP. **

**There is a choice. **

**1: I could just discontinue this story. **

**2: I could go back and change some things. **

**3: I could do a re-write and make things better, but there would be a difference in age and in some names and some of the couples.(It'd be able to flow better) But it would still keep the same plot, but it would be slightly different. **

**I noticed that people have been saying that this has gone from good to a disaster, and that there are some flaws with the characters. So I'm opting for the 3rd one BUT I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP TO DECIDE. **

**PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO. **

**If you do choose to let me reinvent the story, I promise it will be better. :3**

**-Dreampool**


End file.
